Our Forever and Always
by lovelybeauty468
Summary: AU: starting from the first episode of Season 6. Only difference, Lucas doesn't make the stupid phone call. This story will start from season 6 and end with season 9 This story will show how Brooke and Lucas make it back together, but things won't be as easy as they hope. True love is full of complications, and not a fairtytale with no pain. "True love is selfless not selfish"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people :D This is my first ever fanfic, and I couldn't see it any other way than to be a BRUCAS FIC! I hope you all enjoy;D PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I am seriously, I would love to read your thoughts, and how you'd like the story to go. And yes, I do know that this chapter is REALLY! generic and overdone, but remember this is just some story building and all the juicy stuff will be coming in sooooooon!**

**LOL, thanks for reading3**

**All my love!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR OTH, because seriously if I did own Oth we would have not had to suffer the shit it became :P**

**Our Forever and Always**

**Chapter 1: **

Lucas sat in his room, repeating the words of his best friend in his mind.

"_If it's peyton great, if it's Lindsay great, if it's brooke. Just stop hiding your heart."_

Lucas took a deep breath, running his hands down his tired face. The past year of his life was perhaps the worst. The girl he loved ran out of their wedding, he was suspended from his coaching job, and Peyton made it clear that she was not backing down, knowing in her heart that they belonged together, no matter who got hurt in the process.

Even though she turned him down when he proposed to her.

However now thinking about it, she turning him down was the right thing to do. Who knows what would have happened with his book if he couldn't dedicate as much time to it as he did.

Sitting here now, Lucas can only think of one thing that was the bright spot of his year, Angie. That baby brought the feeling of innocence, curiosity, and hope back into his life. If it hadn't been for brooke, that little girl would not have the full life she deserved.

_Brooke_, She maybe the strongest person Lucas knows, even considering the childhood she had suffered, she was able to open her home and heart to a baby who wasn't even her own. Treating the baby with complete love and devotion. There was something remarkable about a woman who was as wealthy and privileged as Brooke Davis, who knew the fame and money wasn't what life was about. She knew the way to measure a life's worth was by being surrounded by people who loved you, and being deserving of that love.

Lucas caught himself smiling at his thoughts, Brooke Davis was truly one of a kind. She saved the ones she loved, even if those people hurt her. He automatically thought of himself and Peyton.

The smile slowly melted from his face. Peyton Sawyer, the girl he was meant to be with, at least that's what everyone around him says, and his mind even started believing them. It wasn't as if he never felt that before, like they were fated to be together.

With Peyton everything was easy, simple. They agreed on all the same things, enjoyed all the same things. There was a couple times in high school when he thought they were bound for each other. But the past five years have taken a tole on his feelings. First she doesn't want to marry him, and then pops out of the blue and expects him to still be pining over her.

Lucas felt bad for thinking this, but he refused to be that person. That person who she runs to after she figures out her complicated feelings.

But if Lucas was being honest, it was the blonde girl's timing that bothered him. It seemed that every time he is truly happy with a girl, Peyton swoops in and tells him that she _loved him and that she always loved him_.

And every time she did so, the other girl he is with. The girl that he feels in his heart he loves, suddenly ends things completely. saying that he was always and will always be in love with the curly haired blonde.

Lucas never understood that part of his love life. Sure he wasn't the boyfriend of the year, but to have the girl you love tell you she can't love you, it hurts.

A part of Lucas knew that, that reason, was why it was so hard seeing Peyton. Instead of Joy and hope people thought her presence brought him, instead she reminded him of the heartbreaks he had endured because of her.

Guilt flooded through Lucas. Peyton may have caused him pain, but she was a light spot in his life. She was his first big crush, and the first girl he proposed to, _really._

Lucas tried to block out the memories bubbling in his mind. The memories of his first love, of the first girl he told he marry someday, of the first girl to wear his engagement rin_g, even if it was a joke._

Lucas shook his mind, in an attempt to forget the memories, that chapter in his life was long ago shut.

He stood from his chair, grabbing his jacket and walking out of his home. Only one thought on his mind.

**XOXO**

A woman paced her living room nervously. Running her hands through her chestnut hair. Each tick of the clock felt like an hour.

This feeling, it hurt like nothing else before did. It was the not knowing that was the worst part, the unnerving feeling that something has gone wrong.

Why haven't they called! The beautiful girl thought frustratingly, taking a seat on her couch.

Her eyes scanned her living room, fingers tapping the couch. The quietness of her home was odd.

There was no fussing baby, or god-son running around, not even her best friend listening to some punk band upstairs. The brunette knew that her god-son, Jamie, was at his home with his loving parents, and her best friend, Peyton, was working late at her record label, but it still felt strange, the silence of it all.

Even though, all her thoughts should be focussed on preyers that the baby girl she's been taking care of for the last few months, as if she was her own, made it back to her home safely, a selfish part of Brooke's mind drifted to a certain blonde haired man.

She had started growing use to his presence around her, helping out with Angie, or just talking. It felt so good to have him back in her life. Really, back in her life. Instead of just ex's who put up with each other because they have the same friends, and might as well be civil. They were friends again.

They once again had that friendship where they could rely on each other like a fifth limb. Someone that they could call in the middle of the night, and knew that they'd listen.

And if she was telling the truth, it felt amazing having that again with him. No matter there history, he will always be the boy who changed her life so completely and greatly.

Without him, instead of owning her own multimillion corporation, she would probably just be married to some guy she meat in college, who had a nice trust fund.

A soft smile graced the lips of the beautiful girl, without her even realizing it.

Although, it sometimes felt wrong being around the blonde boy. It was more than obvious that he belonged and will always belong to her best friend and room mate, Peyton Sawyer. She should have learned her lesson all those years ,ago in high school.

But even with the pain that thought evoked, she can't help that a small part of her. A small hopeful part, still felt butterflies when ever his intense oceans of blues looked into her hazel -green orbs, it still felt as if he was looking through all her bravado, and confidence and saw her true self. _The girl behind the red door_.

Her pitiful thoughts were cut off when she heard the ring of her cellphone. Even though the phone was in her hands, Brooke jumped from her seat to answer, her heart racing.

"hello"

"Hello, is this Brooke Davis."

"Yes, this is she."

"

Hello, I am Lauren. I would just like to inform you that baby Angie made it home just fine."

Just those few words,

_baby Angie made it home just fine_,

Hearing those words made it feel as if a weight and been suddenly lifted from her chest.

All the worry, and fear melting away. Only leaving behind sorrow, and intense loneliness.

"Really," her voice was quiet and raspy, the realization that she would never be able to see that little bundle of joy again pushing her close to tears.

"Yes," the too cheerful voice of Lauren responded, "And Brooke, trust me when I say this. What you did for this girl and her family is the most amazing thing one person can do to another. Angie and her family will always remember what you did for them and be grateful."

"Thank you." Brooke's still quiet voice responded. Mumbling some sort of farewell and cutting the line.

Almost unconsciously, Brooke walked over to a framed photo. It was a cute picture of her, Angie, and Lucas. They had gone out to eat that day, Lucas insisting that Angie was old enough to eat mashed potatoes, instead of that_"Disgusting baby food stuff_"

Brooke laughed at his determination, and gave in. When could she not give in to what he wanted.

By the end of there lunch, Angie was covered in mashed potatoes, all over her face hands and the new outfit Brooke had just gotten her. But Brooke was not angry at how messy the girl got, instead she joined into laughter with Lucas.

While the baby girl continued hitting her hands against the mashed potatoes. An elderly couple had walked up to them, smiling, as if lost in memories of there youthful relationship.

The woman insisted on taking a photo of the, "_beautiful family" _as she put it, and neither Brooke nor Lucas disagreed.

Brooke smiled to her self, remembering that perfect day. Afterwords, Lucas had insisted on their going to the beach, so Angie could see how a real beach should look. Brooke merely smiled and went along with his plans.

Some part of her knowing that he was simply using herself and Angie to escape some bigger issue, but Brooke didn't mind being a safe place for him. She liked it, thats how friends should act.

Before she could get to lost in memories of that perfect day, brooke decided to head up to bed, and call it an early night. However, she didn't make it to the stairs before she heard a knock on her front door.

_Who could that be_. She thought to herself, knowing that Peyton could just use her key, and who else would be visiting at this hour.

Brooke cautiously made it to the front door, and asked who it was. A familiar voice responded, "

Its me.

"

Brooke opened the door in a flash, seeing the image of someone she knew better than the back of her hand.

His sandy blonde hair, that was now cut short, his perfect golden skin tone, the way he stood with his hands in his pockets, and most of all his eyes. She knew how when he was in deep thought, or grouchy they scrunched up, she knew when he was happy the were the clearest shade of ocean blue that she had ever seen, she knew how when he was angry and tried hiding it, they turned a mysterious grey, and she knew that they could look at anything broken and get an extra gleam, a sparkle showing that he wanted to help, the he wanted to save that person.

Brooke let out a breathe that she hadn't known she was holding, "

"Luke."

"Hey Brooke."

**A/N: Again, thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!**

**all my love3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey its me, Bree! LOL that rhymes :D any ways, You guys are probs wondering why I'm posting TWICE IN ONE DAY! (OOOO :O) Well the truth is simple, I'm a new writer and I kind of have to prove that even though the first chapter was somewhat cheesy, and a little strange, THIS FIC WILL BE REALISTIC! The first chapter was just showing that this will be a Brucas endgame, so you guys wont hate me for the next couple chapters. And yes, I HATE PEYTON WITH A PASSION, but I will not bash on her, just give her little skanky self a happy ending with who ever I chose to put her with :D**

**Now I'll stop rambling and just hope you'll enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW I really want to know how this story is being viewed, even if its hate! well maybe not to bad hate :D**

**NOW TO THE STORY!**

**Our Forever and Always**

**Chapter 2:**

Brooke stared at the man in front of her a moment to long. She quickly moved out of the doorway, allowing him room to walk in.

Brooke turned to look at him once more, "Peyton isn't here. Honestly, I'm not sure when she'll be back."

Lucas nodded his head, "Okay, but I was actually here to check in on you."

Brooke kinked a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "Oh?"

"

Yeah, I was worried about you and was wondering if you heard anything about Angie?" His blue pools stared down into her now chestnut orbs.

Brooke nodded, taking a seat on her couch, she slumped slightly.

Lucas grew worried and took a seat a foot away from her, putting a hand over hers.

"Is everything all right?" He asked in a nervous voice.

Brooke felt guilty making him worried, "Yeah, everything is fine. Angie landed safely and is now with her family." She spoke with a small sad smile on her beautiful face.

Lucas scrunched up his face in confusion, "Then why are you so upset?

"

"I'm not upset." Brooke tried to argue playfully, giving a pitiful attempt at a laugh.

"Brooke Davis, I do know somethings about you." Brooke smiled at the words he had spoken earlier that day.

"So," the blonde starts, "You can tell me whats got you upset now, or I sit here all night and make you tell me." he proposes.

"And Believe me Brooke Davis, I will be extremely annoying."

Brooke laughed, a real laugh, dimples in full affect. It made Lucas felt good that he can still make her laugh like that.

_She has such an amazing laug_h, he thought to himself, smiling at the brunette.

"So are you gonna tell me?" He asked her.

The smile melted off her face when she heard his question.

"Its nothing." She spoke in a low voice.

"Brooke." The blonde pressed, he needed her to talk to him.

"Its just, she's gone. Luke, Angie is gone. It just feels like I have no one anymore." Brooke admits.

"Angie went home back to her real family, my dad is off somewhere with some bimbo, and my evil bitch of a mother is officially cut out of my life. I guess I'm just feeling kind of alone."

Lucas shook his head at her words, "Brooke you are anything but alone." he assured.

"So what if you have awful parents, who has good ones. Hell my dad wanted me never to exist," Lucas spoke that last part a little shakingly, no matter what has happened in the last six years of his life, it still hurt some little part of him that Dan never wanted him to even be born. That if his mother wasn't as strong and amazing as she was, he wouldn't even b sitting here right now.

Lucas innerly shook that thought away and continued speaking, "Hayley's parents went on a road trip leaving her alone for both junior and senior year, Nate has my dad, thats enough of a bad parent to compensate for two." Brooke gave a small smile to the brooding blonde.

"And besides Brooke, you do have a real family. Hayley and Peyton both think of you as a sister, Nate would do anything for ya, Hell, my mom loves you more than she probably loves me." Brooke laughed.

"And you've got me. I'm always there for ya Davis, you can rely on me always." He gave there still interlocked hands a squeeze. "And if that doesn't convince you. There's always Jay-Luke. That kid is obsessed with you."

Brooke's heart warmed at the thought of her god son.

"Seriously," Lucas said with a mock serious tone, "That kid thinks you're like royalty or something?"

Brooke gave him a brilliant smile, "Thank you Lucas, really. I hate having these stupid break-down moments, but you're right. I have an amazing family." She smiled up at him, there eyes locking on each other.

"Anything for you." He says back, smiling.

"Okay, now you're turn." Brooke sat up, crossing her legs.

Lucas rolled his eyes, and took the slumping position Brooke was in only moments ago.

She laughed at his antics, "Come on Luke." Brooke wined playfully.

"No need B Davis, I already talked with Hales. I don't need two women lecturing me on one day."

"Well thats to bad for you buddy boy. Because Hayley is way to nice and you need a good yelling at."

"For what?" Lucas asked exasperated.

Brooke glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest,

"What do ya think."

"I don't know, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

She gave him a grimness before continuing, "I'll give you a hint, this person is blonde, broody, and is starting to get me really pissed."

Lucas didn't speak, he was worried she was angry at him, and tried to think what made her pissed at him.

Brooke glared at him again, "Peyton!" she yelled at him, hitting his arm impatiently.

"Oh right," he mumbled. A small blush coloring his cheeks.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Can you two just open your eyes and realize that you are meant to be so I don't have to deal with depressed Peyton anymore."

That may have sounded pretty bad to other people, but Lucas knew Brooke Davis well enough to know that her words came from a place that was worried about her best friend,and far from a selfish thought.

Lucas sat up now, all joking feelings aside. "See Brooke, everyone keeps telling me that. Peyton, Lindsay, and now you. People keep telling me that we are meant to be. But what if I don't know anymore. What if I feel like I've grown from that middle schooler who thought Peyton Sawyer was his dream girl. What if I'm just confused. Confused about Peyton, and the way I feel towards her? What if I just don't know anymore."

Brooke heard the seriousness in his voice, the unsureness that always seemed to surround him these days. Her heart went out to him. She can see in his every movement that he was truly just confused and tired of the drama that was always centered to him.

He was leaning closer to her now, grey specs flittered in his baby blues, as if storm clouds intruded on his perfect sky.

Brooke gave him a sympathetic smile, "then you need to find out. You owe that to Peyton but more importantly, you owe that to yourself. And when you realize that you two are still meant to be and you guys get married, I'll be there helping plan the whole event." She smiled, as she put a comforting hand over his own.

Thoughts clouded his mind, Lucas felt more confused than he was before. He stared at Brooke and his interlocked hands, and slowly looked back into her hazel pools.

"Do you really think that? Do you really think Peyton and I are meant for each other?" he asks in a whisper.

She was about to respond, her mouth half opened, but no words came out. She was taken aback by the intensity in his eyes, the need for her answer. An answer she couldn't form.

But before she could try to respond again, the front door opened.

**A/N: OOOO, I made a cliff hangar, a crappy one but a cliff hanger ;D**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I think it was better than the first one. and I know it was still just Brooke and Lucas but thats what I want answered**

**do you guys want me to focus on other characters stories from the show, like Nathan's come back, but be forewarned, the stories will be different from the show. I'll try to keep it the same mostly, but yes I will be put my own twist**

**so pleaseeeee REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**THANX :D**

**All my love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for the reviews, i luv them so much :D**

**Special Thanks to:**

**DianHermans: Thank you for your reviews, and I'm not sure if Karen and Lily will be in it right away, but I will definitely put them in soon!**

**Now to the story :D**

**pleaseeeeeeee REVIEW! Thanx :D3**

**Our Forever and Always**

**Chapter 3:**

Their hands still interlocked, the pair look up as the front door of Brooke's home opens..

Seeing who walks through the front door, Brooke quickly snatches her hand from Lucas's grasp.

**XOXO**

Peyton Sawyer has a huge smile plastered to her features, for the first time in a long time.

One of her close friends, Mia, called her an hour ago, giving Peyton the best news she has heard in a long while.

_"I think I found your dad."_

Those words sent an energetic bolt through the blonde's body, her dad, her birth dad.

Thoughts of the mystery father consumed her mind for the rest of that night.

It hadn't felt like five minutes when Peyton realized that it was nearly eleven O'clock at night, and decided that she should get home.

It was an understatement to say that Peyton was surprised to see Brooke in her living room with a blonde man that Peyton had been convinced belonged with her.;,.

Peyton's joy in seeing Lucas clouded her ability to see how Brooke Jerked her hand from Lucas's or how he leaned towards Brooke, his eyes full of question.

Peyton only saw Lucas.

"Luke." Peyton greeted.

Lucas stood up and smiled at her, "Hey Peyt."

Peyton just keeps smiling at him. Until Brooke gets up and walks towards her, "Hello, earth to Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton snaps out of her dumbstruck state and gave a nervous laugh.

"I didn't expect to see ya here." She tells Lucas.

Lucas smiles, "It was a spur of the moment kind of thing."

Peyton nodded, "Cool, do you wanna go upstairs and talk."

Brooke's eyes widen a little at Peyton's suggestion. But neither blonde seems to notice her actions.

"Ah…No, I was actually about to leave."

"Are you sure?" Peyton asks, blocking his way to the door. "Cause I'm really not that tired if you need to talk."

Lucas simply shook his head, "No, its alright. Besides, I suspect you two have got a lot of talking and ice-cream eating to do." He cut a glance at Brooke, giving her a small smile. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." the girls said in unison.

Peyton turned to Brooke, "What did he mean we have a lot of talking to do." Peyton asks her after Lucas's car left the drive way.

Brooke gives an ironic smile, "He probably means I should give you the good news. We won't have to wake up in the middle of the night because of a baby crying, and the house won't smell like dirty diapers anymore. she shrugs."

Peyton Immediately understood what she meant, Angie had gone home. "Oh brooke I'm so sorry, I thought you still had a week."

"Yeah, well things don't always end up like you want them to."

"Oh -B I'm so sorry," Peyton gave her best friend a hug, "Come on, I think we have some rocky road in the freezer."

Brooke gave the blonde a smile "Thanks Peyt, but I'm fine, really. I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Ok…are you sure?"

"Yeah, just don't eat all the ice cream," Brooke winked before she climbed the stairs, heading for the comfort of her bed.

**XOXO**

The next morning, Brooke headed to the clothes over Bro's store, against Peyton's arguing.

It was nearly 10:30 a.m. The store was empty, and Milli left to do a few arons.

Brooke sat on the check out table, playing a game on her smart phone. Until she heard someone walk into the store.

**XOXO**

Carrying a bag in one hand, Haley James-Scott walked into Clothes over Bros. Smiling to herself, when she saw Brooke Davis playing a game on her smart phone.

"Wow," Hayley says in a teasing voice, "So this is what multimillionaires do on their down time. You know what, they should definitely make a reality show about you. Its definitely more interesting than a bunch of drunkin teens running around New Jersey."

Brooke laughed at her friends words, she walked over and gave the honey blonde a hug.

"Hey Tutor mom, what are you doing here. Don't you have a room full of eager children to learn?"

"First of all, you mean _teach. And_ yeah, but I decided to take a sick day and spend it with my amazing best friend Brooke Davis." the honey blonde laughed. But then regained her composure, looking at her friend with sympathetic eyes. "Luke told me about Angie. Brooke I'm so sorry."

Brooke rolled her hazel-green eyes at the girl standing before her, "Hales I'm fine, and you can tell Lucas I'm fine too. Honestly, I mean I did know I was going to give her up eventually. Its just eventually came a little sooner than I expected."

"Well, whatever you say. I still gave up a day of working. So I suggest you and I spend the entire day being pampered. I got us spa passes. So what do you say Brooke Davis, you wanna ditch."

Brooke laughed loudly at her petite friend. "Well, well, Hayley James is pressuring me to ditch my job for a day of relaxation. Am I the only one who feels this is mixed up?"

"

I learned from the best. So is that a yes," Hayley asked with one eye brow raised.

"Let me just text Milli so she doesn't freak on me." She said before retrieving her phone from the spot it laid on the counter.

**XOXO**

Lucas sat in his office planning out the play for the teams next game. Correction, Lucas was suppose to be planning out the play, instead he was toying with his phone wondering weather or not to call Hayley, and ask how it went with Brooke.

The truth was, he couldn't stop thinking about the brunette. Not in the way like he was lusting over her, Lucas was truly worried about her.

The way she admitted how lonely she felt, Lucas didn't know how to help her, how to make her realize she wasn't alone.

Lucas's thoughts were cut short when he heard someone knock at the office door. Expecting it to be a student, Lucas put his phone down and tried to look as if he was working before he calls for the person to come in.

Surprising Lucas, it was not a student who walked through the door, but a familiar green eyed blonde. If it was a welcomed surprise, Lucas doesn't know.

"Peyt? What are you doing here?" he asks the blonde who was now standing in front of the door, having closed the door.

"Hey Luke, can I take a seat?"

Lucas nodded, gesturing for the blonde to take a seat in front of him.

She gave a nervous laugh, "This is a lot more awkward then I expected." She admits.

Lucas laughs at her honesty, and Peyton smiles at his laugh.

"I like that." She says, Lucas looks up at her confusedly, "Your Laugh, I miss hearing it."

Lucas frowns, feeling guilty for the way they had been lately. He felt guilty for being unsure on how he felt about her visiting him.

"I'm sorry Peyt." He tells her, meaning it.

Peyton smiles, "No harm done. I just came to ask if you wanted to talk about whatever it was you wanted to talk about last night?"

Lucas bit his inner cheek, casting his eyes anywhere but the blonde in front of him.

What was he suppose to say, _yeah, i didn't come for you. even though i knew you are in love with me, I came over your house to check on your best friend and my ex-girlfriend to make sure she was okay by giving up the baby I had been helping her take care of for the passed few months_.

That would break her,

"Really Peyton, it was nothing."

"Oh, okay," she says back, seemingly about to get up.

A part of Lucas felt guilty, knowing he had hurt the blonde without meaning to,

"Don't leave." he blurts.

Peyton freezes in shock, and looks back at him to make sure she had heard him correctly.

"You don't have to leave." He says again, more confidently. "It feels like we haven't talked in years. What's up."

Peyton smiles at him, at least this was a step in the right direction. "Actually, something is up. A pretty big something."

Lucas raises an eyebrow, "Really, what?"

"I think Mia found my father. My _birth_ father."

Lucas's face breaks into a huge grin,

"Are you serious?"

Peyton nods her head eagerly.

And that is how their morning consisted of, just the two of them talking and laughing. Just like two old friends, which is what they were.

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I know you're not pucas fans, seriously who is :P but I've said this multiple times, I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS AS REALISTIC AS POSSIBLE and I'm sorry loves, that means that there will be a couple unatural pucas moments. Because that is what their relationship is, flowers in the attic shit…**

**ok i'll stop being a cynic towards that annoyingly disgusting pairing and just beg you guys to PLEASE REVIE, I seriously want to know what you guys think, and I know that theres not that much to review since these chapters are kind of story building, but I promise after chapter 5 I'll be getting to the real drama.**

**Tee Heeeee**

**I hope you guys enjoyed, REVIEW pleaseeeeeeeeeeee! :D**

**Thanx Cuties**

**All My Love**

**-Bree333**

**oh P.S**

**This isn't really important, but just so you know, i'm now making things in the present tense instead of the passed**

**kay thats all!**

**BYEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Cuties! Thankyou to everyone who is reading this story, and a special thanks to everyone who reviews:D You guys seriously don't understand how amazing it feels to have a new review and reading it. Individual thankyous will come in the end!**

**Please Enjoy :D And remember if you have any questions to what things in my story will correlate with the show, and which characters I will include, please just PM me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own oth or any of the characters, again if i did own Oth this story is what would have happened**

**Our Forever and Always**

**Chapter 4:**

Brooke stands in front of the cash register of her store. It is another slow week day morning. the store is deserted.

However, Brooke does not mind the quietness. In all honesty it is relaxing.

Brooke is still trying to figure out what had happened the night before.

_**XOXO**_

_It hadn't been five minutes after Brooke got home from spending the day being pampered with one of her best friends, Haley, when Peyton practically came running into the house._

_Brooke smiled at how happy her best friend was._

_"Did someone have an extra dose of sugar in her coffee before coming home?"_

_Peyton laughed to hardly to that not so funny joke. _

_"Even better! Brooke I just had the best day of my life!"_

_Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"_

_"Well Mia just texted me and told me that the man who knows my father will be arriving with her tomorrow. And, I just spent the most amazing morning with Lucas._

_This grabbed Brooke's attention. "Lucas, as in Lucas Scott?"_

_Peyton gave a giddy nod of her head, _

_"Yeah, we just spent the morning in his office laughing and talking. It felt so good. And then I asked him if he wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow night, and he said yes!"_

_Brooke forced a smile on her face, and hugged her best friend. _

_"Thats Great Pey Sawyer"_

**XOXO**

Standing in her shop now, Brooke was trying to figure out how she felt about the two going out to dinner.

It wasn't jealousy, it _couldn't _be jealousy, she had given up on the idea of Lucas Scott a long time ago.

Brooke ran a small hand through her hair, and took a calming breath.

Although, all thoughts of the blonde man left her mind when she sees who walks through the doors of her shop.

**XOXO**

Peyton made it to her studio, where she would meet Mia and the mystery man, around ten O'clock that morning.

She was now walking into her studio and spots the tall brunette,

"Mia,"

Peyton exclaims with joy. Giving the girl a huge hug.

"Hey Peyton," Mia greets back with the same tone.

"So are ya ready to meet the man who knows your father?"

"Hell yes," Peyton almost squeals, a huge smile still glued to her features.

Before Mia could speak, a tall man walked through the doors. He had longish brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Peyton, this is-" Mia was cut off by Peyton's awe.

"Oh my God, you're Mick Wolf!"

"Yes I am," the man answers, "Glad to see that some of the young people still know who I am."

**XOXO**

Hayley sits at her desk, correcting a paper from one of her students.

Sitting in a desk in front of the pretty honey-blonde teacher, sat a tall chocolate skinned boy.

Hayley looked up from the paper, at the only student in the class,

"Quintin, I'm proud of you." Haley says with a smile.

The boy looks at her questioningly.

"You have grown so much, and not just as a student, honey you've become such an amazing person. Helping Nathan with basketball, and spending so much time with Jamie."

The boy, Quentin, smiles at the petite teacher,

" seriously Mrs. J.S its fun. Jimmy is a real cool kid, and I respect Nathan for what he's doing."

Hayley smiles warmly at the boy, "You know Jamie loves you, he thinks you are so cool."

Hayley laughs. "You're good with him."

"Thanks, he reminds me of my baby bro." Quentin grins.

Hayley simply nods and looks down at the already graded paper.

"-Q, what do you see in your future besides basketball?" Hayley asks, changing the subject.

Quentin looks a little surprised at her question at first, but rolls it off and answers.

"I'm not sure. I see myself having a family with a pretty girl, maybe have a couple baby girls. Why?"

"No reason," Hayley answers, handing the corrected paper to Quentin,. "I just want you to know, that what ever you choose, I know you'll be just fine."

Quentin smiles down at the large -A plus written on his paper with red ink.

**XOXO**

"What part of, you're fired do you not understand?" Brooke hisses venomously at the older brunette standing in front of her.

"Oh brooke quit it with the dramatics," the older woman retorted with a board voice. "Now that you're little mommy escapade is over, we can get back to business."

"How do you know about Angie?" Brooke snarled protectively.

"I have my sources," Victoria answers cooly,

"And now that the little baby is no longer taking all you're time, you can focus on you're business again."

Brooke's eyes widened, "Like you'll have any say, if you don't remember, you're cut out of my life to."

Victoria merely rolled her eyes at her only child, "Brooklyn Davis, I honestly couldn't care less about what ever immature mood you're in. All that is important right now, is that Macy's wants to make a deal with Clothes over Bro's and we both know how incompetent you are at making business deals. So how about you just give me what ever little designs you have done, and I'll go there to represent the both of us."

Brooke scowls at her mother, "Oh what…You mean these designs?" Brooke says holding up a sketch pad."

Victoria rolls her eyes, and moves to grab the book, but Brooke is quicker and snatches the sketch book further away from Victoria.

"Not a chance." Brooke almost quiveres in anger. "Macy's only has to take one look at these designs and they'll be begging for a deal with my company. And don't bother going, you're presence won't be needed."

Victoria only stood there with a scow ell carved into her features. Once she realizes that Brooke won't be backing down, Victoria gives one more lasting sneer and marches out of the Clothes over Bro's shop.

Once Brooke is sure that Victoria is long gone. She yells for Milli, who had been stacking boxes in the back room.

Once Milli arrives,Brooke hands her the sketch book,

"Lock this up somewhere so Bitchtoria doesn't find it." Brooke commands with a determined scowl.

Milli smiles and heads to a cab nit, locking it up as told.

**XOXO**

Lucas Nathan, and Quentin play basketball in the school gymnasium while Hayley and Jamie watch.

Hayley laughs at how engrossed her son is to the game.

"Come on 23," Hayley yells, "Make a basket already."

Lucas and Quentin laugh at the red cheeked brunette they were playing ball with.

"Thanks Hales," Nathan says back, not able to hide the smile on his face seeing his son and wife watching him with such love.

The boys continued to play ball until Lucas called time to get a drink of water.

"Hey -Q," Jamie jumps to the tall dark eyed boy holding a basketball.

"Yeah little man." Quentin smiles at the blonde boy.

"Look at my new cape," Jamie turns around, as if Quentin couldn't see the cape from before.

"Wow, man now that is a cool cape. I wish I had one like that."

Jamie smiles, obviously satisfied with Quentin's awe at his cape.

"Well if you boys are done screwing around…I believe my husband should take me out, because I'm starved."

Nathan laughs at his wife, and kisses her forehead, "Fine, we'll go eat."

"Yeah, I better be getting back too, or my mom is gonna freak. See you'll later. Bye little man." Quentin says to Jamie before leaving the gymnasium.

Jamie turns to Lucas, "Are you coming with us uncle Luke?" he asks looking up at his god father.

"Actually Jay-Luke, I was planning on checking up with your aunt Brooke, to see how she's doing."

Jamie's eyes light up, "Oh man, can I come, please!"

Lucas smiles, "I don't know, how about you ask your mom and dad." Lucas points at the pair standing behind Jamie.

"Can I mama and dad. Please!"

The parents laugh, "As long as your uncle Lucas promises not to feed you some greasy fast food." Haley agrees.

"We make no promises," Lucas claims before grabbing a laughing Jamie, and running towards his car.

**XOXO**

Brooke angrily folds a shirt and practically slams it on top of a pile of identical shirts.

Milli sympathizes with her close friend and boss. How can Victoria be so cold to her own daughter. Especially a daughter as talented and kind as Brooke.

"Brooke, if you want you can go home and relax, I can handle the store." Milli offers.

"No," Brooke snaps. "Thats what she wants. She thinks I can't handle my own company, she thinks I can't handle anything. Well you know what, I can handle anything, and I don't need her help for anything. She hasn't been a mother towards me for my entire life, and now because I own a multimillion corporation she wants to be my mother." Brooke angrily vents.

Milli stays quiet and lets Brooke get out all her anger.

Suddenly Brooke's expression changes, and she stumps to a teenage girl.

"Put it back," Brooke commands, her mother's visit draining all her kindness from the brunette.

"Excuse me," the younger brunette asks.

"Oh please, you know what I said, put the shirt back now and I won't call the cops."

The girl glared at the older brunette, "What the hell are you talking about."

"Okay, so this isn't my shirt," Brooke grabbed for the shirt that was hidden in the girl's bag.

"Get off me bitch," the girl yelled back. Pushing Brooke off her, and running out the store.

Milli walked up to Brooke, "are you alright," she asks timidly.

"You know what," Brooke's anger is at its breaking point, she grabs a pile of her clothing and throws it out on the street.

Milli was left helpless but to watch Brooke's melt down.

**A/N okay, so I did add both Q and Sam, and I know that this isn't like the show, but at the same time like the show…Sorry if you're not liking it but again this is story building, kinda :S**

**if you aren't liking just PM me with you're ideas, and if you have any questions**

**Thanx for reading PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**P.S Im not sure when I'm gonna update the next chapter, it might be a couple days, I've completely procrastinated on a government paper, and I also made a stupid promise to help my friend organize and model in this charity event. So my stress level is kinda up there :S**

**But if all goes well, I'll be updating soon :D**

**All my love**

**Bree333**

**Thankyous**

**Dianehermans: **Thank you for all the kind words, and I hope you will continue to enjoy this story. It is so much fun getting to write how Brucas should have ended.

**Brucas224: I**'m so glad you over it 3 I hope this is soon enough;)

**arubagirl0926: **Thanx, I hope this chapter starts putting this story in a clear direction.

**Queen08: **I am ecstatic that you are liking it, I know its not that great so far, but thanx for liking it anyways. And of course I am still a brucas shipper, they are the alfas of all OTPs in my eyes, they are truly the greatest love story in teen/drama history :D but if you are looking for a good brucas fic, you should read "Our Almost Fairytale," by Darkbrowneyes03, but it is AU but ITS AMAZING :D

Thanx for the kind words, and I hope you like the update 3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N" Hey cuties,**

**So I have a minute to breathe, **_**yay!**_

**Lol, I had to pull an all nighted for my paper, so basically, the only reason why I'm awake is because of ALOT OF CAFIEN!:D**

**lols, but I am kinda excited for this chapter. I think you guys might enjoy ;)**

**and Just another thank you to everyone who's reviewing and reading I hope you all enjoy this update and again PLEASE REVIEW, yeah I'm gonna be saying that for every chapter :D**

**Thank yous are at the end**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own OTH or any of the characters**

**Our Forever and Always**

**Chapter 5:**

Lucas and Jamie had spent the afternoon at the river Court. Lucas would have thought it a pleasant afternoon, getting to spend it with his god son. if only Lucas's mind wasn't on a certain brunette the entire time.

When Jamie and Lucas arrived at the store to surprise Brooke, it was closed. Which was odd considering it was four O'clock in the evening and it probably should have been a pretty busy hour.

After finding the store closed, Lucas decided to call brooke, but it went straight to voice mail.

So taking the hint that Brooke wanted to be left alone, Lucas took his god son to get some take out at the River point diner, and the two blonde boys spent the afternoon divided by the river court and at a near by arcade.

Jamie was now half asleep in the back seat of Lucas's car as they pulled up to the Scott family's home.

**XOXO**

Brooke sat on the couch of Hayley's living room, receiving the third degree from the honey blonde woman besides her.

"Hales, please just drop it." Brooke pleads, not in the mood to be receiving a lecture.

Hayley scowls at the brunette, "Not until you tell me what provoked you to throw your clothes on to the street." she snapped.

**XOXO**

Before Hayley and Nathan went to get something to eat, Nathan had gotten a call from Skillz, and had to meet him for some reason. So after he dropped her off at the house Hayley decided to meet up with Jamie and Luke at Brooke's store.

Although, instead of seeing her son and best friend, Hayley found Brooke throwing her boutiques clothing onto the street.

Haley rushed over and practically pride the clothing from the pack of girls trying to grab a prized Clothes over Bro's shirt.

Thankfully, Milli had seemed to have gotten out of shock and helped Hayley pry the clothing from the teenage girls.

a few torn tops resulting in the fight

**XOXO**

Now Hayley sat in her living room, pissed at Brooke's behavior, and still starving.

Brooke sighs exasperatedly, "Hayley…"

"Brooke I swear to god if you say it was nothing again, I'll poor ice water down your back." The honey blonde threatens.

"Fine," Brooke gives up, "Some teenage girl was shop lifting. And I guess it pissed me off. I think you might have her as a student, scruffy, brunette, a complete bitch."

"Brooke!" Hayley interjects. "I'm sorry this girl was caught shop lifting, but I've known you for a long time Brooke Davis, and catching some girl shop lifting from yo wouldn't cause you to freak out like that. _Especially sense I seem to remember a certain brunette friend of mine who shoplifted yearly on her birthday."_

_Brooke fought to keep the smile from her face._

"Now can you please let down the over protective walls and tell me what really happened." Hayley says in such a sweet motherly tone, it makes Brooke wish she had a mother nearly as sweet and warming as Hayley James-Scott..

"Fine, I'll give you a hint, Bitchtoria."

"Oh Tiger," Hayley comforts, "What did the wicked which of tree hill do now?"

"She just walks into my store, as if she owned it, and basically told me that I suck at business and all I am to Clothes over Bro's is a pretty face!." Brooke stopped herself there, she didn't want to tell Hayley anything else, she was to afraid to speak what she really thought Victoria's visit meant.

Hayley nods and gives Brooke a side hug, letting Brooke's head rest on the young mother's shoulder.

The two friends stayed like that until Hayley heard the door bell ringing.

"I'll be right back," Haley assures Brook, as she walks away.

Brooke's head pops up when she hears a small voice calling for her,.

**XOXO**

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie's voice cheers as he runs to his favorite aunt.

Lucas stiffens slightly when he sees the beautiful brunette smiling that amazing dimpled smile, while hugging her god son.

Lucas smiles to himself seeing that seen, he knew that Brooke would make an amazing mother some day.

Hayley eyes her blonde haired best friend curiously. He had that look he always has when he is looking at brooke, and only when he is looking at Brooke.

But there was something else. The smile he gave her now was different, it resembled the way he smiled at her in their senior year english class.

when ever he didn't think anybody else was watching,

when Brooke's attention was in her book or at the teacher, or just in Brooke land. Lucas would just stare at her and smiled, so amazed by her.

It was those little things in high school that made Hayley believe there was something truly special about those two, something that lit up around them, that made Hayley believe they would end up together.

But, then, after her and Nathan's wedding renewal, she found out they split up, pretty messily. To this day Hayley never knew what evoked the break up. One day they were completely in love, and the next Brooke was angry and Lucas was with Peyton.

But Hayley still saw those little moments, when Lucas would stare at Brooke, or Brooke would smile at him. Something felt unfinished.

Hayley just shook the thought off. It wasn't her business to pry, and besides if she did, Peyton would think it as taking sides. And Hayley didn't feel like starting World War III.

"Come on Jamie, you could see your Aunt Brooke tomorrow, right now you look like you might collapse on the floor."

"Ah mama come on," the miniature blonde complained, "Can I please just stay up for another five minutes."

"Sorry Jamie, but you can thank you're uncle Luke for bringing you back an hour after your curfew," Haley cut a glance at Lucas, giving him a playful glare.

Lucas gave a shy smile, "Sorry James."

"Ah man," Jamie complains as he trudges towards his room.

The three adults laugh,

"I better make sure he actually goes to bed," Hayley smiles and walks towards her son. Leaving Brooke and Lucas alone.

Lucas turns his body to look at the pretty brunette sitting on the couch. She was still smiling at the direction where Jamie left.

"He loves you so much," Lucas comments.

Brooke simply shrugs, "I love him too."

"You know, we were trying to find you today."

Brooke kinks an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah but your shop was closed, and you weren't answering your phone."

Brooke bit her lip, remembering that she had left her phone on the counter at her store.

"Well, you found me!"

Lucas laughs, "Great, whats my prize?" he asks, a little cheekily.

Brooke laughs at his flirtatious behavior. "You get to work at the luxurious clothes over Bro's boutique, for little to know pay." Brooke cheers raising her arms over her head.

Lucas laughs at the pretty brunette, "Yeah, I think I might not cash that one in."

"Oh, well thats a shame, I was hoping for some relaxation days."

Lucas smiles, "You know if you ever really need help at the store, I'm there for you, for anything."

"I know," Brooke smiles back gently.

The two fall in a comfortable silence. Until a not so welcomed thought crept up into Brooke's mind.

"So aren't you suppose to be getting ready for that dinner date with Peyton. Its getting pretty late." Brooke preyed she didn't sound as petty as she thought.

Lucas's ears perked up slightly, did he hear jealousy in her voice,

but then he physically shook his head, Brooke would never think of him like that again. Not after what he has done to her.

"We postponed," he answers. And at her questioning look he continues, "I wanted to spend a little time with Jamie. And besides, she's still probably talking to that link to her birth father."

Brooke smiles, thinking of the two cute blondes spending the afternoon together.

After a moment, she gets up abruptly. "Can you tell Hales that I left home. I don't want to end up falling asleep on this couch.

As brooke started to walk away, she stopped mid stride.

"If only I had my car." she laughs, as she starts to walk to the house phone sitting on the coffee table, to call Peyton to come pick her up.

"I can drop you off." Lucas offers.

Brooke looks up at him, "Are you sure, you really don't have to?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Lucas smiles. "Come on," he nudges his head towards the door.

**XOXO**

After saying their goodbyes to Hayley and a still awake Jamie, Brooke and Lucas started to drive towards Brooke's home.

A comfortable silence rested between them, until they parked in Brooke's driveway.

Brooke takes notice of Peyton's car in the drive way. And then looks at Lucas,

"Thanks again."

"Don't mention it cheery."

Brooke smiles at the old nick name. "You sure you don't wanna come down and say hi to Peyton?" she asks.

Lucas rolls his baby blues and just gives her a shake of his head.

Brooke smiles at him, "Just for the record, I'm proud of you."

Lucas gives her a questioning look.

"For trying things out with Peyton, I mean" she explains.

"Brooke its just dinner, I'd hardly call it even a date."

"Yeah, but this not date will cause you to realize that you are still madly in love with her, and you two will find your way back to each other, like you are fated to be. And when you two get married, I'll be there to plan the whole event. And design Peyton's dress of course."

Lucas gave her a strange look,

Some irrational part of him was angry.

Why? Lucas didn't know,

But hearing Brooke saying those words, that he and Peyton were always meant to be, made him angry.

It felt as if she was throwing their relationship away, as if she just considered it an unnecessary cliff note in her life.

As if he and the petite brunette in front of him were never in love,

as if their relationship meant nothing to her.

It made him angry.

Angrier then he was when Lindsay ran out of their wedding.

Angrier then when Peyton refused his marriage proposal,

Even angrier then when he caught Brooke in bed with Chris Keller.

Lucas's irrational anger caused him to ask a dangerous question.

"Yeah, but what if that path is over. What if that path has been so damaged and mangled that I don't even believe we can attempt to cross it. What if I hurt her so many times, that I don't even think I'm deserving of getting to try again with her, because she deserves so much better."

Brooke bites her bottom lip, getting a feeling that they were no longer discussing his and Peyton's love life.

Brooke should have walked away right then, she should have walked out of that car and away from the blue eyed boy that always seemed to be there in her life, weather it be physical or mental.

But she didn't.

Some selfish part of her, the part that still wondered about her life with Lucas Scott kept her rooted to her seat, and made her answer from her heart rather than her hyperactive mind.

"I think if there is enough love there. If the feeling is shared and real, that the love you feel is not just some passing thing. That the love is true and deep, than I think anything is possible." She speaks in a soft raspy voice.

Lucas took in the words she spoke, and wondered if she knew what he was really saying, because he himself wasn't sure.

The two sat their for a few moments, that felt like years. Sky blues melting into hazel-greens.

Brooke was the one to break the eye contact, the picture of her best friend popping into her mind

"Thanks again for the ride," she thanks Lucas, as she is about to get out of the car.

"Anytime," he responds in a low voice that makes Brooke turn to look at him again.

"I'll see ya tomorrow then," she smiles. Leaning down to give him what was suppose to be a friendly peck on the cheek. But the second her lips touched his cheek a spark that neither of them have felt in a long time ran through both of their bodies.

As brooke pulls away, she bites her bottom lip, and gets out of the car before anymore words can be exchanged.

**XOXO**

Lucas just sat there, awestruck. It had been a few minutes since Brooke shut the front door to her home, but Lucas still sat there in his car in her drive way.

He could still feel the spark tingling through his body. He still felt the softness of her lips on his cheek. The sent of that appealing vinilla perfume still lingering on his skin.

Lucas tried shaking these thoughts from his head. These thoughts he shouldn't be having about Brooke Davis.

But he couldn't help it. It was as if that one interaction, that one kiss on his cheek, opened a door he had kept shut since high school.

The door that held all his feelings and thoughts of Brooke Davis inside,

a door that was now wide open.

Lucas no longer sees the choice between Peyton and fighting for Lindsay, it was now between taking the easy way out or fighting to win Brooke Davis back in his life.

**A/N: YAY BRUCAS MOMENT! :D**

**I know it wasn't much, but it was something right?**

**You guys do not understand how much I want to get all these building chapters out of the way so we can finally delve into the ruler coaster that is the Brucas relationship**

**Except, they'll end on a high ;D**

**I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you liked and ahat you didn't in the reviews!**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed, i think this may be my fave chapter, hopefully its you guys's :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Thanx**

All my love

Bree333

**Thank yous**

**arubagirl0926: **I'm liked there intros, I was afraid the Q and Hayley was wayyyyyy to cheesy. But I'm glad you liked it. Sorry to say Q won't be having a huge part in this, well I'm not planning on it, but who knows plans can change;) But, Sam's character will be a good chunk, I mean its like Mark took a combination of ahat a brucas daughter would be, and throws it in our faces when he makes Jullian her father figure. But in my story It'll be Lucas, I mean it practically writes itself, Lucas and Sam both are scruffy, have messy pasts, and are both EXTREAMLY TALLENTED WRITERS!

well Thanx for ur review, hope to hear from ya soon.

**Dianehermans: **I am so glad to read you're review, they make me smile. I am so happy u are loving this story. An love it when Brooke and Lucas act a little jealous :D sorry for the pucks dinner, but their will be a surprise in that not so fun chapter ;D

I really hope you liked this chapter, I loved writing that Brucas moment at the end. Please tell me how it came out, IN ALL HONESTY!

Hope to hear from u soon :D

**Bbritany08forever: **I am so immensely happy to see a new reviewer. AND trust me, can't wait to actually start typing the full on brucas chapters:D Hope you enjoyed, and hope to hear from you soon!

**mickieblue: **I am SO EXCIED that you are loving this story. And I completely agree, I HATE HOW MARK MADE LUCAS JUMP INTO THE WORST DESCISON OF HIS LIFE! and thats a lot considering its Lucas ;D

LOLs, I really did love him back when :D

You don't understand how big of a smile came on my face when I read you're comment, "best s6 …brucas" Thank you so much, its my pleasure to share my brucas love :D

I really hope to hear from you soon, and get your view on newer chapters.

**Bobolina: **Thanx 4 the complement, I hope you read the other chapters :D HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON! :D

**LoVefan1123: **LOL I get the impression that you like this story, which warms my heart completely. I hope this is soon enough ;D

Hope to hear from you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey cuties :D**

**I'll keep it short. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. And I just wanted to let everyone who is reviewing as a **_**guest to know**_** that I still take your reviews and love them, I'm sorry but I don't know how to thank you individually, I just want you people to know that it makes me so happy that you are still reviewing even though you don't have an account. And the same thank you to people who review in older chapters, I read them and they make me feel so amazing that you guys even bother to give your thoughts, and I'm sorry if I don't thank you guys individually either.**

**Thats all, I hope you will all enjoy**

**and please review**

**And just so you guys don't blame me, this update, Its not how I wanted it to turn out. My original copy deleted and I've tried a million things to retrieve it back, but its not working :( yeah, so that sucks, cause I tried really hard on it, and I don't think this will turn out quite right, but things happen :(**

**I just hope you guys enjoy, it was because of your reviews that I was even inspired to rewrite it so quickly.**

**so Thanx**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH nor the characters**

**Our Forever and Always**

**Chapter 6:**

Brooke stood in the back room of her boutique, taking inventory of the newest shipment of clothing.

She tried focussing on counting the boxes, but her mind kept drifting to the blue eyed man that seemed to be clouding her thoughts lately.

It had ben three days since he had dropped her off at her house.

Three days since they had seen each other.

Brooke still felt the perfect smoothness of his skin against her lips, the bolt of electricity that shot through her body the second her lips touched his cheek, and the sent of his skin. The combination of soap, fresh air, and that little something else. That something that was all his own.

The same sent that was permanently attached to that old grey Keith auto shop hoodie that she had practically lived in while they were dating.

Brooke physically shook her head. She didn't even know why she was still thinking about it.

She is Brooke Davis, _the Brooke Davis_.

She was the head cheerleader and student body president in high school. She could make any guy beg for even a moment of her attention. She is the head of a multi-million dollar corporation at only twenty-three years old.

There was no point in focussing on one guy that she couldn't have, when there is always a line of guys waiting to have a chance with the beautiful brunette.

Though, even as she thought it, Brooke knew she was just kidding herself. Lucas Scott would never be just another guy in her life. Lucas Scott _is _the guy_ in her life._

He was the first person that made Brooke truly believe she could be more than just someone's trophy wife.

He was the one that showed Brooke how it felt like to be truly and completely in love. How it was not simply based on someones physical appearance, that it mattered what kind of person he was.

He gave Brooke the unforgettable sensation of love, lust, and passion all at once. He showed her a whole new side to her previously shallow, typical world. He is perhaps the single person that changed her the most in her entire life.

However, Lucas Scott was also the person to show Brooke how true and utter heartbreak felt like.

How it felt like to not be able to breathe because the person you loved would never love you as much. He was the person that made Brooke for a while believe all love in the world was fake, that the only reason why people say I love you is because they are afraid to stay alone. That true love was just to much of a divine and righteous emotion, that no one could really feel it.

But there was Nathan and Hayley, the absolute example of how true love should be, and Brooke regained her hope.

So after she and Lucas became friends again senior year, Brooke swore to herself that she would find that feeling of devotion, longing, and heartache because you miss him so much to someone again,

someone that wasn't Lucas Scott.

However, through the years, that promise proved difficult to fulfill.

Every guy she met, from Chase, to the few guys she dated in New York, to Owen, Brooke never felt that way towards another man.

even though she had thought she started falling in love with Chase, soon after graduation, Brooke realized that she and Chase were nothing more than friends. There was never that same passion with him that she had with Lucas.

That became Brooke's downfall,

every guy she has ever dated, was always compared to the blonde haired boy.

And every guy she dated never stood a chance, there was always something that wasn't quite right.

Brooke shakes her head as she runs a hand through her chocolate hair, she had to remind herself that Lucas Scott was now and will always be off limits.

He would always belong to her best friend, Peyton Sawyer.

And perhaps that was it.

Perhaps Brooke was only meant to have those amazing few months spent with the blonde boy in high school.

Perhaps she was just suppose to marry a nice guy, and have a nice family, but will always be in love with the one man she could never have. The one man who would never love her in that way. No matter how much she wished he did.

Taking a deep breath, brooke throws the clipboard in her hand onto the table. She wasn't getting any work done anyhow.

Brooke walks into the main viewing area of her boutique, being greeted by a not so welcomed voice.

"Well there she is, my hick vill loving daughter."

**XOXO**

Nathan ran up and down the River Court, practicing different stances in different points of the court to make a basket.

It finally felt as if the raven haired man's career was getting back on track. His comeback, as Quintin liked to put it, was coming along nicely.

Nathan smiled to himself, the thought of his beautiful and amazing family watching him with proud faces in a real basketball court, made a burst of new energy rush through him.

He was still ashamed of himself for acting the way he did after his accident last year, pushing Hayley away, and not being the father he should have been to Jamie.

He will make it up to them. He will make it to the NBA, and prove that he actually deserved all the belief they had in him.

Nathan continues to play, newly energize by his thoughts of making it to the NBA, until he heard an incredibly beautiful voice that he could recognize from a mile away.

"Hey sexy!" A honey blonde shouted towards him as she walked to the court.

Nathan smiles at the petite girl now standing in front of him,

"Hey back at ya," he gives a cheeky grin.

"Well I've been watching you play for the passed ten minutes, and all I could say is there is nothing else I would rather do than pinch that perfect butt." The honey blonde gives a wink of the eye.

Nathan laughs at his silly, and beautiful wife,

"Well, trust me, I would definitely let you do that, and a lot more. But I kinda have this wife. And she is so damn amazing and sexy, that I don't think I want to kick her to the curb quite yet."

Hayley laughs at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing his head close to hers. "Well if you refuse, even though I have a huge empty house," She speaks in a husky voice, only inches away from his lips.

Nathan's eyes widen slightly at what she said.

_An empty house?_

"Well if you really insist…" Nathan begins to say, but Hayley merely shakes her head.

"Nah, the moment is gone." She says teasingly. "But you know what, you can help me learn how to make a score with a basketball."

Nathan raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"What?" Hayley defends, "If one day, I'm gonna be the wife of one of the most talented NBA players in history, I should probably learn how to score in basketball."

Haley speaks in such a reasoning tone of voice, it makes Nathan wonder how he ever deserved a woman as beautiful, kind and sweet as her.

"Okay, Hayley James-Scott, lesson 1, its not a goal, or score, in basketball its called a basket."

Hayley rolls her eyes, and sticks out her tongue at him, "Yeah whatever, just grab the ball Scott."

Nathan laughs as he grabs and positions Hayley so her back is pressed against his abdomen, and his hands are on top of hers on the ball.

Instead of showing her how to shoot, Nathan just stares down at the beautiful honey blonde that he calls his wife.

After a moment, Hayley looks up at him. Warm brown orbs meeting cobalt blues,

"What?" she asks with a smile.

Nathan shakes his head, "Nothing. I just love you. He says, leaning down to give the brown eyed woman a kiss.

**XOXO**

"What are you doing here," Brooke hisses at the woman she once called her mother.

"I just thought to check up on my daughter, and see how her fabulous designs are coming along."

"They are coming along greatly," Brooke counters.

"I should hope so," Victoria says in such a mocking voice that Brooke could do nothing but glare.

Victoria pretends not to notice, "Considering that your entire business depends on it."

"What are you talking about,"Brooke commands.

"Oh so the news didn't get to you yet?" Victoria asks in such a condescending way that it is obvious she didn't expect what ever the news is, to have reached Brooke.

"Just stop playing your dumb little games and tell me what the hell you're talking about Victoria." Brooke asserted.

Victoria smirks as she hands brooke a packet of papers.

"I made an appeal to the council, if you don't manage to get this deal with Macy's, then they have decided to vote you out of the company, and make me full CEO of Clothes over Bros."

Brooke's heart stops beating for a moment, "No, no this can't be right. They can't do this. I made Clothes over Bro's, I design all the outfits, I am Clothes over Bros." Brooke argues.

Victoria gives her daughter a mock sympathetic look, "Now that may be true, but I'm sorry to break it to you darling, but, these kind of things happen all the time. When the CEO starts making bad decisions for her company. Like opening a store in hick vill North Carolina, or when she lets a baby and ex-boyfriend take up to much of her time that she starts forgetting about her business."

Brooke looks up at Victoria, for the first time letting her eyes off the papers.

She was surprised that Victoria knew she had been spending time with Lucas, but that was the least of her worries.

An overwhelming anger bubbled inside of brooke, her mother was trying to steal the business that Brooke had put so much time and effort into. A business that Brooke started with a website with the help of her honey haired best friend and a lot of little kids.

Brooke could no longer hold in her anger, "How dare you. You are nothing more than a petty, evil, manipulative bitch-"

"And thats another reason," Victoria comments, "Brooke, you don't know how to separate personal affairs with business." Jus because I'm doing this doesn't mean I don't love you. Because I do, but I need to take the best interest of the business."

_My business,_ Brooke wanted to shout, but instead, in a dangerously calm voice she set her mother with a cold glare, "Get out of my store, now."

"My pleasure," Victoria smirks, walking out of the Clothes over Bro's boutique, with a swagger.

**XOXO**

After her confrontation with Victoria, Brooke raced to her house to retrieve the only spare key to the cabinet where her newest designs were locked up.

As she walked through the front door, she was confused to hearing music blaring from upstairs.

Brooke walked up the stairs to find Peyton applying a shade of deep pink lipstick, while listening to her current favorite band.

Her long sandy blonde hair was left down in all its curliness, and she was clad in a dark-blue sweet heart dress that reached the floor.

Brooke's stomach knotted up, remembering that tonight was the night when Peyton and Lucas go out to dinner, just the two of them.

Suddenly Brooke's worst day ever, just got a whole lot crappier.

"Brooke," Peyton cheered, turning to face the beautiful brunette.

"I'm so glad you're back. What do ya think." Peyton gave a quick twirl, so Brooke could see all the angles of the dress on her.

Brooke gave a small smile, "You look beautiful Pey Sawyer. So tonights the big night?"

Peyton could barely contain her joy as she nodded her head, "He's taking me out at the cute little Italian place near the mall."

Brooke tries her hardest to be excited for her best friend, after all, this is what is suppose to happen. The two soul mates finally find each other in the end.

Suddenly, Brooke remembers why she rushed back home, and headed to her bed room.

She found the key inside of the second drawer in her nightstand, the same nightstand that held a photo of her and Lucas with baby Angie.

She lays the photo so the back is facing the sealing, trying to symbolize that she is completely over Lucas Scott.

**XOXO**

It had been three days since he had seen Brooke.

three days of him constantly thinking of Brooke's lips on his cheek, about the sensation it sent down his body.

And now he was headed towards her house, about to take her best friend, _the girl he was fated to be with_, out to a friendly dinner, which the green eyed girl will surely think is more than that.

And Lucas, still could not get the pretty brunette out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried.

**XOXO**

Lucas walked up the couple steps it took to reach the girls front door.

Before knocking on the door Lucas swore to himself, tonight he would be fair to Peyton, he would try to see them more than friends, he would _not _think of the gorgeous brunette who seems to have consumed his every-thought for the past three days.

However, those promises were thrown out the window when the girl who answered the door was not a curly blonde, but a luscious brunette.

Seeing her for the first time in days gave him more joy than he'd like to admit.

She was beautiful, she is always beautiful, but there was something wrong with her.

Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, and her eyes didn't have that extra sparkle to them like they usually did. Dark brown flex invaded her bright hazel-greens.

Lucas wanted to ask what was wrong, but then there eyes caught on each other, for longer than a moment.

They simultaneously smiled at each other, an easy smile. Something that felt natural.

"Hey," Lucas greets.

Brooke gives him a quick hello, before turning around and shouting for Peyton to get down the stairs.

Lucas was left to stare at her simple beauty, until she turned back to him.

"She'll be down in a minute." Brooke informs him.

"Do you wanna come with us," Lucas blurts without thinking, though he doesn't regret his suggestion.

Brooke kincks an eye brow at him, the way that use to drive him crazy when they were dating, "I don't think it is that kind of dinner," she comments.

Lucas wanted to argue that this dinner was nothing more than just a dinner with two friends.

However, he knew it was just a waist of breath, so he opted to change the topic completely.

"So where are you headed?" he asks.

No matter how much he hates to admit it, he was afraid that Brooke would say that she was going out on a date. But he was saved by her response.

"Oh, I'm heading back to C/B, its my night to close up. I just came back to grab something real quick."

Lucas nods, "It's getting pretty late. How about me and Peyton join ya, and then we can go out."

Brooke laughs, "I'll be fine, but thanks."

Lucas nods as Brooke walks into her car and drives away, leaving Lucas to stare at the direction she drove off to.

He was a little startled when he heard Peyton's voice behind him. He turns around to greet the curly haired blonde, but was stopped by her appearance.

Lucas must admit she looked pretty.

But that kind of prettiness that you can tell she tried long to get her hair done perfectly, and choosing her out fit for hours.

A kind of pretty he never saw Brooke in.

Lucas was sure that brooke could through on any old thing, even if it was his old grey hoodie and look amazing in it.

He mentally shook the thought from his mind, reminding himself that tonight was to give him and Peyton a chance.

So Lucas simply complemented Peyton on her appearance, even if she was way over dressed, and the two headed towards his car.

**XOXO**

The last hour was spent with Lucas and Peyton talking like they use to when they were friends.

There was no tension, no cloud over there heads saying that _this is the person you're gonna end up with, so get use to it_. It just felt like two good friends having an easy and comfortable conversation.

That may be the single point that Lucas new and excepted that Peyton Sawyer would be nothing more than his friend, and he was alright with that. But he wondered if she was.

Peyton was in the middle of telling a story about a concert she went to while living in L.A, when Lucas caught sight of someone. Someone he hadn't seen in a long while,

"Is that him?" Lucas asks.

Peyton turns around to the figure Lucas was looking at, and it felt like everything stopped for a moment, and she stood from her seat and ran up to him.

"Jake," she almost shouts, when she wraps her arms around the brunette's neck.

Peyton could barely believe it. When she turned her head the last person she expected to see was her ex boyfriend.

The boyfriend she was once sure she wanted to Mary and spend the rest of her life with him and his daughter that she thought of as her own.

"

Peyton," she heard him say with a questioning tone, but his arms still wrapped around her.

The arms that once had made her feel so safe and secure.

When she pulled away, she saw all the ways he had changed. His hair was cut short, and he was at least two inches taller. But he still had those warm brown eyes, and the sweet welcoming smile.

"You're hair grew," he comments so astounded that Peyton starts to laugh.

Then Jake turns to Lucas and pulls him into one of those dude hugs, where they pat each others backs three times.

"Jake Jagielski, where the hell have you been my man," Lucas asks, while they pull apart.

"Around," Jake smiles, and then glances at the two of them. Realizing that they were eating alone, "Are you two?"

"No," surprisingly, it was Peyton who answered.

Lucas gives her an amused smile, maybe he wasn't the only one to feel the friendship, rather than the romantic feeling that they were _suppose to feel._

_Lucas clamps a hand on Jake's shoulder, "Come on man, lets catch up," he nudges his thumb towards the deserted table that he and Peyton occupied only moments ago._

_**XOXO**_

Brooke sat in the couch of her boutique, rereading the packet Victoria had given her earlier that day.

After the tenth time she has read through the papers, Brooke crumbles them up and through them on top of the table in front of her.

It's been an hour since Milli had left, and Brooke was glad. The sweet girl didn't need to know about this.

This battle was between Brooke and her mother, she did not want anyone else to be involved.

This was her business, she would fight for it with all she had.

Brooke finished up with making sure everything was in place and grabbed her bag, getting ready to leave.

"This is my business, this is my life. I wished for this." Brooke spoke out loud, thinking of the boy she let go of and the business she gained.

And for the first time, wonders if the trade was actually fair.

Instead of thinking to much about it, Brooke shut the lights and walked towards the doors of her store.

Until she felt someone grab her arm, pulling her to the ground. Brooke could not see his face, due to the fact that he wore ski mask, but Brooke did feel the punches.

Punch after punch, her screams being muffled by his hand. But each punch hurting worse than the last.

**A/N: So yeah this was a longer chapter, YAY :D**

**I really hope you guys were able to pucks moment, and able to tolerate how terribly I wrote Brooke's attack. I didn't want to make it to bad, but I didn't know how to exactly write up. I just hope it came out okay**

**PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU FELT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, AND WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE SOON! :D**

**in the reviews!**

**I really hope you liked this chap, and let me know if you rather longer chaps or the shorter ones ;D**

**Thanx**

**All my Love**

**Bree**

**Thankyous**

**loVefan1123: **I am so glad that you are loving this story :D

and I COMPLETELY agreed, I was always more of a brayly/Brachel friendship fan rather than a Breyton one. Peyton is truly the worst bestir EVER she is just an annoying bitchy slut who tries 2 act all innocent DX Ok ill stop now,

I hope to hear from you soon, and get your thoughts on this chap :D

**brucas 224: **Yay I am so glad you loved it, and don't worry, full on brucas will come soon :D Hope to hear from you soon, and what you think of this chap.

**dianehermans: **I am so glad that you liked the brucas moment, and that it wasn't to bad :D I apologize about the pucks dinner, but did you like the surprise :D I just had to do it, and hopefully pucks will officially end soooon!

I can't wait for your next review and thoughts on this chapt :D

**Brucas XOXO: **I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU ARE LIKING THIS STORY :D and all i can say about the constant updating, is that I'm passionate about my writing and i've had this story in mind for a long while, and all it took was for me to actually write it down. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAP! even though I had to re write it :( Please give me your thoughts in the reviews

awaiting your review :D

**arubagirl0926: **I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees the connection with Lucas and Sam. And you'll have to see about jillian ;) like I said, I have it all planned out. I am also glad you liked that little Bucas moment, and didn't think it to bad :D

awaiting your review :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lol, I got ALOT of mixed reviews on the last chapter. AND I LUV IT :D Seriously, those reviews helped me know what to do on this chap, I was originally really confused and unsure to how to write this one. Weather to make it more like the show or not. I just hope you guys like the turn out :D**

**Please leave your thoughts in the reviews, so I can know what direction to take it for the next chapter**

**thanx!**

**thank yous at the end :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own OTH nor the Characters**

**Our Forever and Always**

**Chapter 7:**

It was a quarter until midnight when the three old friends separated.

The three spent the previous two hours swopping stories with one another.

Lucas and Peyton learned that Nicky had passed away in a drunk driving incident. It had been hard for Jake, and even harder to explain to his daughter, the brightest spot in his life, that her mom won't be taking her on weekends anymore, or read the little girl bed time stories.

Jenny, Jakes daughter, had been four years when Niki passed, and it was hard on the both of them.

Jake described how Nicky had actually taken motherhood seriously since the court agreement had been officalized, and he and the raven haired woman had actually started to become friends.

Peyton felt extremely guilty not knowing about Nicky's death. No matter how much Peyton hated Niki, she wished she could have been there for Jake and Jenny.

Peyton caught herself wondering how one moment Jake and the blonde haired little girl were the two most important people in Peyton's life, and the next, she didn't even know when Jenny's mother died.

Peyton tried to ignore that intense guilt in her chest, and continued to listen to Jake describe his new life.

He talked of his girlfriend of one year, Jocelyn Conrad, and showed the two blonde's a photo of her.

The young woman was exactly how one would expect Jake's girlfriend to look, beautiful. With long locks of auburn hair and large brown eyes,

the girl looked more like she belonged on a magazine, cover rather than teach pottery in a university.

In turn, both Lucas and Peyton talked of the five year gap sense seeing the brown eyed boy.

Peyton bragging about red-bed room records in a playful manner, and Lucas talking about how he is finishing his next novel.

**-XOXO**

Now Lucas and Peyton sat in front of the home Peyton shared with Brooke.

Peyton glances towards Lucas, seeing Jake today was amazing, but she still felt that she and Lucas were made for each other, and she wonders if he is thinking the same thing.

The other blonde in the car didn't notice Peyton gazing at him,

his eyes were on the seemingly empty home. Scrunching up in confusion, Brooke's car not being in the driveway.

He shifts his eyes to Peyton's emerald greens, "Do you have any idea where Brooke is?" he asks.

Peyton gives him a funny look, why he is thinking of Brooke she did not know, but she didn't give it a second thought, it was just Brooke and Lucas, Peyton knew that the two were just good friends.

"She's not home?"

Peyton confirms the unspoken yes when she notice's the empty driveway for the first time.

The blonde girl shrugs, "I guess its not really surprising, she's probably just working late at -C over -B, no biggy."

Lucas gives her a spectacle look, "Are you sure we shouldn't be worried?"

Peyton smiles at his kindness, "Don't worry bout it Luke, this is Brooke we're talking about. She's a workaholic, I'll just call her when I get in the house."

Lucas gives a small nod, "Just text me when she responds."

Peyton, no longer oblivious to the the worry in his now stormy-grey eyes, assures him that she will, and steps out of Lucas's car. Giving him one last smile before walking into the dark coldness of her home.

**XOXO**

Lucas drove to his house, meaning to get out of his car and into his room, but he ends up staying inside of his car.

He gripped his phone tightly, waiting for the text from Peyton assuring him that Brooke was just working late in her store. But five minutes passed, ten minutes, and then fifteen.

Lucas could no longer just sit there in his car, just waiting for a text that may not even come. So he turns the key in the ignition and drives to the small boutique that was owned by the designer.

**XOXO**

Brooke was now sitting on the couch of her boutique, knees pressed to her chest.

Every part of her ached, she even started to feel the bruises spread, the way she felt it when she fell off her bike as a child and got a big bruise on her leg.

Brooke didn't know what time it was, didn't know how long since the attack happened, nor did she know the face of her attacker. Only those eyes, those cold grey eyes that looked at Brooke with complete hatred, and brooke didn't even know why.

All Brooke knew now was that tears still streamed down her hot cheeks. That she had yelled and yelled during the attack and no one had come for her, and now she sat in her store the one way she preyed she wouldn't, alone. Completely and utterly alone,

and Brooke decided in that moment that this was how all life was. You were are always alone, no matter how many surround you.

**XOXO**

After parking his car, Lucas headed towards the Clothes over Bro's store. A feeling of worry washing over him, the store was dark, to dark. Lucas was sure that there was no possible way that Brooke could work in that darkness.

His pace speeds up as he practically sprints to the store. He silently opens the door, some part of him hoping that the brunette had simply fallen a sleep while working on a new design.

Lucas gave a start when he saw the silhouette of someone, casted from the moonlight.

Before Lucas could speak a word, the figure sprung up from the couch and turned to him defensively.

That was the moment where Lucas Scott's world changed permanently.

**XOXO**

Brooke was still clenching her knees when she heard a creak of the door. Suddenly, all of her defenses sprung up, and she sprung off the couch to start running out of the store from the back door, but froze when she saw who it was.

Not the cold eyes of the man who had brutally attacked her only hours ago, but the exact opposite. She saw the man she felt safest to,

the eyes that radiated safety and hope.

Brooke's knees started to tremble. She so badly wanted to run to him, just run into his arms and let him save her. Let him take her away and forget everything that had occurred in that entire day.

From her mother's visit, to watching her best friend prepare for a date with the boy standing in front of her, but most of all, the last few hours.

She wanted it all just to be taken away and start all over. That this entire night was just some screwed up dream.

But she would not allow herself to be that person, be the person that he saves because she is to weak to save herself. She is Brooke Davis, she could and she would save herself.

However, all her resolve dissolved the second Lucas wrapped his arms around her small frame..

It happened in an instant, one second he was standing there gawking at her, and the next he pulls her to tightly against him that Brooke could barely breathe, and all her bruises ached.

But she did not let him go, she simply wrapped herself around him as well, taking in his nice, familiar sent, and pressed her forehead against his chest.

**XOXO**

After what seemed like hours in silence, just holding each other, Lucas could barely take it.

He gently pulled from Brooke, just enough to look into her now bruised eyes, but not enough so to ensure there bodies still touched.

Lucas tried to swallow a lump in his throat before speaking,

"What happened," he spoke in such a broken, afraid voice, that it nearly brought a new rush of tears back to Brooke's eyes.

Brooke shook her head violently, "No, I just…I can't. Just take me home…Please take me home." She pleaded in a broken voice,

Lucas could do nothing but nod his head and lead the small brunette to his car, one protective arm still wrapped around her waist, and his jacket covering her body from the windy night.

**XOXO**

Neither of the two spoke again until arriving to Brooke's home. But they always touched, even during the car ride.

Lucas held tightly to one of Brooke's small hands, rubbing calming circles as he drove.

Brooke wished that the small gesture hadn't had such an effect on her. But in all honesty, those small circles, knowing that he was there, right beside her, may have been the thing that kept Brooke from breaking down completely.

Once Lucas parked his car in front of the moderately size home, for the second time that night, he walked to Brooke's door and lead her all the way in to her room.

Once he finished walking her up the stairs, and into her room, he lays the trembling brunette on her bed, laying two different blankets on top of her. She still dressed in the shirt and pants she had worn to work that day.

Looking down at her now, shaking, and bruised, Lucas never felt so much hatred in his life.

Hatred towards the man who had the nerve to even lay a hand on the angelic brunette before him.

Hatred towards the world for allowing anything so awful to happen to her.

Brooke, who was the sweetest, most kind-hearted, and generous person that he knew.

But most of all, Lucas hated himself.

If he hadn't left earlier that night, if he had just insisted on Brooke joining them for dinner. Or at the very least, waited until Brooke had closed the store.

But no, he didn't. And now she was hurt. Brooke was physically attacked because he had been to foolish to just insist on her joining him for dinner that night.

_Why am I always hurting her,_ Lucas thought with such a ferocious self hatred that his body trembled.

Lucas let go of his selfish thoughts and knelt down in front of Brooke's bed, so he could see her face clearly.

He takes one of Brooke's hands into one of his own.

The still awake brunette looked into his crystal blue orbs, and felt at peace, it felt as if she could be anywhere in the world and look into those deep blue orbs and she would feel at home.

Home wasn't a location that you felt safest in, but a person who made you feel the safest.

"What happened Brooke," Lucas asked once more, in a smooth velvet like voice.

Brooke shook her head like the last time he had asked her, "I don't know," she almost whimpers. "I just don't know."

Lucas's heart broke at the sound of her raspy voice,

it was hollow, so empty of the usual happiness and joy the colored it usually. Now her voice sounding hopeless and lonely.

"I turned off the light of my store, and was about to leave. Until someone grabbed me and…"

Brooke shuttered, not even able to think about the attack. Her bruises still throbbing with pain.

Lucas did not miss the shutter that went through her body when thinking of the attack.

A question popped out of Lucas's mouth before he could stop himself, a question that had been on the back of his mind ever since he found the beautiful brunette in her store, alone and scared.

"Brooke, did he…" Brooke stopped him before Lucas could finish that thought, knowing what he was trying to ask.

"No, he didn't go that far." she answers in the same quiet voice, and a knot let loose of Lucas's heart. _He didn't do anything_. He thought, almost relieved, until he got a new glance at the girls bruises, and a new wave of anger washed through him.

He just couldn't figure out why anyone would ever hurt Brooke, it made no sense.

"We have to call the cops," Lucas informs her, about to reach for his phone in his back pocket.

At that Brooke tightened her grasp on their still interlaced hands, "No!" Brooke exclaims.

Lucas stared at her as if she was insane, and Brooke just shakes her head.

"I don't want the media to be involved in this. If anyone finds out then there will be a flock of reporters camped outside my home. And I really don't want-"

"Brooke," Lucas speaks in an assertive tone, "If you don't call the police-"

""Lucas I know alright, I can't file for insurance and all that stuff. But really nothing is broken, and no money was stolen or anything like that."

Lucas glares, _tries to glare_, at the bruised brunette, "Screw insurance Brooke, this man hurt you. He deserves to rot in prison, and hopefully die there." Lucas seethed, but Brooke just shook her head.

"Please Lucas, please promise me that you will not call the police, please!" Brooke pleads with the blonde.

Lucas didn't want to listen, he wanted to yell at a cop right now to find the punk who dared touch Brooke Davis, but he was afraid if he did not make this promise and keep it, that Brooke would shut him out, and won't let him back in, _ever_.

So grudgingly, he promises her that he will keep this night a secret.

Lucas notices the way Brooke's eyelids drooped, and knew that she must be exhausted. So he kisses the soft skin of her hand that he held, and stood up, about to leave.

But as he starts to walk away, Brooke tightens her grip on his hand, pulling him back to her, "Can you stay," she asks quietly.

Brooke knew how desperate and scared she sounded, but honestly, she did not care.

Brooke knew the second Lucas left, the person who made her feel safest, she would never be able to sleep. That every time she shut her eyes, she would see the cold grey eyes of the man who attacked her.

But all she wanted was to sleep, was to leave this world and relax for just a few mere hours.

A surge of relief ran through Brooke when she felt her tight grip be reciprocated almost immediately by Lucas.

Lucas stared down at the girl. She had never seemed so small and vulnerable in all the years that he had known her.

The blankets seeming to swallow her small frame, and the moonlight making her perfect skin seem an ivory color, enhancing the deep purple of her bruises, and Lucas felt an overwhelming feeling of protection towards her.

It didn't feel like how he wanted to save Peyton or Hayley or even his mother. Standing there right then, it felt like he could feel the bruises on her. That her pain was his own, that Brooke Davis was a part of him, and he needed to save her. All he was meant to do was to protect the girl from the harms of the world. And Lucas knew how crappy of a job he has done, but he swore to himself, that Brooke Davis would never feel pain again, that she would never be harmed weather it physically or emotionally. He would never let anything happen to her again.

So Lucas tightened his grip to match hers and climbed into her bed, still clad in jeans and a button up.

A warm feeling ran through him when he felt how Brooke's head still fit perfectly against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him, in a more than friendly manner.

Laying in that bed, their bodies interlaced with one another, Brooke and Lucas let the exhaustion finally take over, let the pain of the night slip away from them and the darkness of slumber consume them.

Lucas only hearing one thing before he completely submerged into sleep.

"Thank you for saving me."

**A/N: YAY BRUCAS CHAPTER! :D**

**IDK y but this chap was so hard for me to write, maybe its because it was meant to be a beautiful Brucas moment and it kinda hit me that I will never do them justice. So i was kinda scared to try, but I did, and I think it came out okay? right? :S**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS FOR ME! I swear to you they do help, I honestly did not know how I was gonna deal with this chapter until I read you guys's thoughts, and all of you wanted it to be Lucas to save her, and wallah, :D here we**

**go, so ya PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND WANTS:D **

**Thanx**

**All my love**

**Bree **

**Thankyous**

**GuttaluvNaley:** I am so glad to see a new reviewer :D and I am so glad that you liked the chapter. sorry but you'll have to see what happens with the blonde bitch of tree hill and if she leaves :D and I really hope you liked the Naley moment, and BRUCAS IS SO MEANT TO BE!LOL :D

I hope you enjoyed this chap, and to hear from you again.

**Dianhermans: **Always to see your review :D I'm sorry you didn't like the Jake comeback, but I hope you are salting to see where I'm taking this, or not because I don't wanna be predictable XS

Well anyways…Thanx again for your review and I will remind you I LOVE UR HONESTY! its nice to know I will hear the truth form ya :D

I hope you like this chap, and to see your review :D

Thanx

**LoVefan1123:** It is so nice hearing from you again :D I'm glad you liked the Jeyton reunion, but I hope you still like it after this chapter,, trust me there will be some DRAMA there :D I hope you liked how debut with chapter, I Know there really not much else but Brucas, so I liked that :D and I agree that the attack will bring there spectacular relationship to a whole new lovel. I just hope I can make that clear

I hope to hear from you soon

Thanx

**mickieblue:** I always love ur reviews :D I am so glad that you noticed the changes, and yes you might not like me right now because of Jossalyn, but like I said before, THERE WILL BE ALOT OF DRAMA THERE LOL, so please don't get annoyed. I hope you like the way I am approaching the post Brooke attack, I know there is not much to base your opinion on, but I assure you there will be some major brucas building in the next couple chapters

I hope to hear from you soon and your thoughts from this chapter :D

thanx

**BrucasXOXO: **Sorry for the mini melt down directed towards ya :D I was ust worried the last chapter was to IDK :S I guess i just realized that I probably won't do Brucas Justice, like other writers have. But then I remembered that Im writing this because I want to show how I wanted the show to go, and I can only hope others will like it. Thank you so much for the feedback, and I swear it won't happen again. Sorry to hear that you don't like Hayley, because I really do like the Brayly friendship, just as much I like the Brachel, but I completely I agree about Peyton swanky sawyer, I HATE HER SO MUCH, seriously she is just the worst character EVER! but thos is not a rant of how much I hate peyton sawyer but a thank you to you, so thanx for reading and enjoying this story :D

I really hope that you will continue to read this, and keep on reviewing :D

hope to hear from ya soon

Thanx

**arubagirl0923: **

I am so glad you liked the chapter, I hope you like this one

I really hope I hear from you soon

Thanx :D


	8. Chapter 8

S

**A/N: I am so glad that people really seemed to like the last chapter :D YAY! That is amazing :) To be can only hope you guys like this one to! **

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS, I really want to know how you guys are viewing this :D**

**PLEASE ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH nor the characters**

**Our Forever and Always**

**Chapter 8:**

Peyton walks into the front door of her home after giving Lucas one last smile.

However, once she walked into the cold emptiness of her home, the smile melted from her face. The sight of Lucas's eyes, those grey eyes filled with worry and fear, caused an unpleasant thought to creep into her mind.

_What if the reason why Lucas hasn't taken our relationship to the next level, is because he has something going on with Brooke_.

After thinking that there was something going on between them, a cold feeling ran through her veins. But Peyton shook it off,

Brooke and Lucas were long over, they had there closure. And besides, Brooke knew how Peyton felt towards the blonde haired man, and Brooke was to good of a friend to do anything like that behind Peyton's back.

So Peyton walked up the stairs and into her room. Hoping that a night of good slumber would rid herself of thoughts of a Brooke and Lucas reconciliation.

Completely forgetting the promise she had made to Lucas only minutes ago.

**XOXO**

The next morning, Peyton woke from a night free of dreams.

The blonde got out of bed, only in a pair of shorts and oversized T-Shirt, and checked inside of her best friend's room to see how she was doing.

It felt as if the world stood still when she saw the inside of Brooke's room.

Peyton's heart felt as if it had just jumped out of her chest and run over by a sixteen wheeler.

The emerald eyed girl ran to her room and shut the door. A wave of anger and confusion washed through the tall blonde. The anger clouding Peyton's ability to really take in Brooke's appearance.

All she saw were Lucas's arms wrapped around Brooke and Brooke's head resting comfortably on Lucas's chest. And Peyton ran out before the tears burning in the back of her eyes started to poor.

It made no sense, Brooke would never do that to her, and Lucas is meant to be with _her._

Peyton tried to erase the image of Lucas's face. He seemed so relaxed and contempt, his arms wrapped around the brunette, comfortably and strands of her hair on his face. He even seemed happy,

which Lucas hadn't looked like in longer than Peyton could remember.

The blonde shook her head, clearing the thoughts of her back stabbing best friend and the man she _knew_ she loved in the same bed.

Peyton slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a sweater, with a pair of tennis shoes and practically ran out of her home, before anyone woke up.

**XOXO**

The soft rays of sunlight seeped through the window of the once dark room.

Lucas slowly opened his orbs of blue and a feeling of joy shot through him when he felt the brunette still in his arms.

Lucas slowly brought his eyes down to look at the brunette who had seemed so broken the night before.

The bruises were still painfully noticeable cast against her fair skin.

Lucas was not an idiot, he knew that the bruises would still be there, but seeing her bruised still hurt him like nothing had before.

He wondered how long Brooke was screaming until she realized no one was coming. He wondered if he had left only fifteen minutes earlier, instead of waiting for a stupid text from Peyton to ensure Brooke was alright. Could he have made it to save her? Or at the least, could he have caught the skumbag who did this to her.

All these thoughts and more started to cloud his mind, and Lucas knew that he had to stop. If he continued to think about those _what ifs_, that all would result is more hatred directed to no one, but everyone at once.

Lucas slowly arose from the comfort of the warm sheets and warm brunette besides him.

Lucas kissed both Brooke's bruised eyes and tightened the blankets around her, before walking down the stairs and into her kitchen.

**XOXO**

Brooke opened her hazel-green orbs slowly, and was disappointed to feel no one beside her. She would have thought Lucas staying over last night was just a vivid dream, but she could still smell his sent on her sheets.

Brooke concludes that Lucas had just slipped out of the house early in the morning, not to risk Peyton opening Brooke's door to find him there.

That conclusion brought more disappointment than Brooke anticipated. In all selfish honesty, her curly haired best friend had been the last thing on Brooke's mind. To think that she was the first on Lucas's hurt.

The brunette glared at herself in her bathroom mirror, _who do you expect to be on his mind._ she scolded herself, _you know that he is still in love with her. Stop kidding yourself._

The petite girl shook off her thoughts and walked into her shower. No longer able to stand looking at the bruises that colored her face.

XOXO

After her short shower, Brooke dressed in a pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, tieing her hair into a messy bun. The brunette had no plans on going out in public to show off her newly acquired bruises.

Brooke gave herself a sad smile before walking down the stairs to her kitchen.

the hazel eyed girl was greeted by the sent of maple syrup, and chocolate.

She was surprised to see who was standing in her kitchen.

**XOXO**

Lucas sat the plate of pancakes on the kitchen table, before looking up. His heart stopped for a moment, looking at her just standing there in her oversized sweats, a messy bun, and those awful bruises, she was still beautiful.

No not beautiful, that word did not give the brunette justice. She was angelic, Brooke Davis has changed his world so completely, and it took this attack to finally make him realize that.

Lucas thought a part of him will always hate himself for taking so long to understand the truth that was right in front of him for all this time.

"Morning Pretty Girl," Lucas greets towards a confused brooke, standing before him.

"What are you still doing here," she asks in a voice that made it more than obvious she was glad he stayed.

Lucas nudged his head to the table set for two, "I thought you might want something to eat. And I've tasted your cooking Brooke Davis, I'm not sure a homeless person could enjoy that."

A blush colored the brunette's cheeks before hitting his arm. "Hey! It is not that bad."

Lucas tries to hold in his laughter, but he fails, "What ever you say Davis. But how about we continue this conversation over some breakfast before it gets cold."

"As long as the next time, I cook the meal." She counters.

"Sure, just warn me ahead of time so I can grab an early dinner." He says back.

Brooke fixes him with a playful glare before she walks towards one of the chairs at the table.

Suddenly, a green eyed blonde pops into Brooke's mind.

"Where's Peyton," she asks him.

He simply shrugs, "I checked in her room a few minutes ago and no one is in there. I think she left early."

Brooke nods and focusses back to her breakfast. A rush of heat coloring her cheeks when she notices that Lucas made her favorite breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup, strawberries, an egg omelet with cheese, and mushrooms. All put together with her favorite white cranberry juice.

Brooke was brought back to senior year. Whenever she and Lucas decided to get to school a little later, so they can enjoy a morning without anybody interrupting.

_ Lucas lets Brooke take a bite from the omelet he had just finished. _

_The brunette moans in pleasure, "Broody, that is so good," she says emphasizing the "so." _

_Lucas laughs at his beautiful girlfriend, an intense feeling of love washing over him every time he looked at the hazel-green eyed brunet. _

_"Keep making noises like that and I don't think we'll ever make it to school." He whispers in a husky voice before kissing her._

_Brooke smiles against his lips before locking her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. _

_"Well my Calc test was moved for friday." She informs him suggestively._

_Lucas nods calculatingly, "And my lit paper isn't due until tomorrow."_

_ The petite girl laughs as the blonde attacks her lips with his own once more, and carry's her towards the bedroom she shared with one of her best friends._

_ "Wait, wait," Brooke yells before they could get to the bed room. _

_Lucas groans in disappointment._

_Brooke, laughing at her boyfriend's whimpering, grabs the whipped cream set next to the bull of strawberries on the counter._

_A mischievous glint sparks in the boys ocean blues, "My god I love you Brooke Davis."_

_The girl, her legs still wrapped around the blonde's torso, gives him a shrug, "Yeah, I love you to Lucas Eugene Scott."_

_He rolls his eyes, "I am gonna regret telling you my middle name aren't I."_

_She laughs, "Probably," she affirmed before leaning down and kissing the boy with passion again._

_Taken aback by the force behind her kiss, the blonde forgets about her using his middle name and matches the fierceness with his own lips, stumbling into the bed room._

Brooke shakes the memory from her head and looks back up at the blonde she had once loved so epicly.

"Thanks Luke."

"Anything for you."

**XOXO**

A petite honey blonde sat in front of the grand piano in her living room.

She played a small lullaby that she use to sing to her son when he was a baby.

The petite woman took in the quietness of the sunday morning, the aroma of freshly made coffee filling her senses, the sunlight heating her face softly.

The woman loved this feeling, this feeling that the world was standing still, the feeling of peace and happiness resting on her shoulders.

She wondered if a year go from today, if she thought she could ever have this feeling back in her life. These simple sunday mornings.

Hayley seriously doubted it, the accident had taken away the man she had married. The man who had swept her off her clumsy feet, and made her believe in true love.

Replacing him with a person she didn't know. A man she knew she could not love.

She was so thankful that Nathan had come back to her and their son, that he was once more the prince charming that she was in love with.

Hayley found a lot of that thankfulness go towards one of her students. Quentin Fields.

The boy was such a major help in getting Nathan to believe in a comeback, getting Nathan to believe that he could one day play the sport he loved, again. Hayley knew she would forever be grateful to the sweet Ravens basketball player.

The honey blonde's peaceful silence was broken when her son ran towards her, carrying a peace of red clothe in his hands.

"Mama,!" the little boy exclaimed, "Can you help me. Please!"

Hayley laughs at her goof of a son, "Depends Jimmy," the proud mother smiles at her son with complete love and happiness in her warm chocolate orbs, "What would you like help with?"

"I wanna make a cape for -Q, so me and him can play superman together." Jamie reasons so logically Hayley can't help but laugh.

"Sure kid, I would love to help. But we're gonna need to get some bigger clothe."

James frowns, he had tried hard searching for the small peace in his hands.

"I'll tell you what, if you promise to help me make dinner tonight, I'll take us out to buy a new peace of red clothe, so we can make -Q a cape to." Haley bargains.

A large toothy grin spreads across the sandy blonde's face, "Yeah Promise mama, I'm gonna go put on my shoes." He says excitedly before running towards his room.

"Hey no running in the house Jamie," the mother shouts in his direction. But just shakes her head, knowing that it was pointless.

**XOXO**

Peyton sat in a table out side of a small coffee shop.

She had tried to work on finding a new artist for her label, she was even tempted to call Mick Wolf and spend the morning learning more about her birth father. But she couldn't

All morning she could only replay that scene over and over again in her head.

Lucas's arms around her protectively, Brooke's head on his chest, and Peyton just standing there.

It wasn't as if either was missing a peace of clothing, or anything. But the way the held each other, the way Lucas's head leant towards brooke, as if magnetic. The way Brooke clenched onto his shirt, and how her head fit perfectly on the blonde man's chest.

What hurt the most is that it was the same way they held each other when they were dating.

Peyton remembered how Brooke had ditched a day of school, even though they had to work on a project for one of their classes so Peyton walked into Brooke and Hayley's apartment, in search of the cheery brunette she calls her best friend.

The living room and kitchen were empty so Peyton walked into the brunette's bed room.

Peyton's cheeks blushed when she saw the scene on the bed.

Brooke and Lucas were asleep on Brooke's bed, and they laid the exact way they had been earlier that day.

The only difference from that day and today was that all those years ago, neither teen wore a shred of clothing, and they had that glow that a person only gets after they had amazing sex.

Peyton was growing frustrated, this sudden Brooke and Lucas reconciliation made no sense to the blonde woman.

The blonde's thoughts were cut short wen she heard her name, "Peyt."

**XOXO**

The brunette had just finished getting a cup of coffee an was about to call his amazing girlfriend, until he spotted a familiar blonde girl, sitting alone, tears in her eyes.

A feeling of concern came over the brown eyed boy, it may have been quite a few years ago, but once, he had seen this girl and only thoughts of hope and happiness came to him.

Now he saw the girl he had once thought would be his future crying, what kind of man would he be if he had just left as if he had never seen her.

So the brunette walked over to the small table, hoping she wanted company, and put his coffee down. "Peyt," he says softly.

The girl's head snaps up, and Jake could see how her emerald green eyes were rimmed with red from crying, and one strand of curly hair stuck to her forehead.

"Jake," she tries to greet with a smile. However, Jake could see through the facade.

"What happened," he asks, taking a seat in front of the blonde.

Peyton shakes her head, "Nothing, really, I'm fine." she tries to lie, but Jake does not buy it, and rolls his dark eyes at her.

"Come on Peyt, you know you can trust me."

"No, oh god no, its not that Jake. It's just," Peyton presses her lips together, trying to find the right wording, "It's just a long story."

The brunette shifts in his seat, and leans closer to the blonde, "I've got time," he assures her.

Peyton smiles at him, he was always there for her.

Peyton contemplates weather to actually explain the whole thing to jake, but she does. It feels good to talk to an outsider about what happened in the last year of her life.

**XOXO**

"And now, I have no clue weather or not there is something going on between them, and honestly I don't know if I want to find out." Peyton finishes, running a hand through her long blonde hair.

Jake nods to show he was listening, and once he is sure that she is finished, Jake doesn't need a second to think about his response.

"Peyt, you have to find out. Because if there is something going on there and they didn't tell you, then you really need to reassess your friendship with Brooke, and if there isn't anything going on there, then there is obviously something unfinished between them, and I think you need to let them figure out if they still have feelings for each other."

Peyton bites her lip before looking up at him, "Jake, I don't think I can do that. I don't thick I could live under the same roof while they try and figure things out." Peyton admits.

"Then don't. Move out, try living without anyone and figure yourself out, because I'm not sure you have. I think you really need to let go of the thought of Lucas Scott so you can find Peyton Sawyer. And believe me, she is an amazing girl."

Peyton locks her emerald greens to his intense chestnuts, and she knew he was being honest. Jake wasn't trying to be mean, nor was he gonna spare her feelings. He told her the truth and she appreciated that so greatly.

"Thanks Jake,"

he just shrugs one shoulder, telling her that it was nothing.

After a moment, her phone starts to vibrate and she see's a text from Mia, asking where the blonde was.

Peyton stands up from her seat, "I have to get going," she informs the brunette that she had spent the entire morning with.

Jake nods his head, and gets up as well.

"So how long are you going to be here?" Peyton asked him.

"Honestly, I don't know. Actually, the real reason why I came back to Tree Hill is for a job interview. The high school was looking for a new music teacher, and I was encouraged to take the position."

Peyton's face broke into a huge grin, "Jake, thats great." She almost cheers. "But you told me and Lucas-"

"I didn't want to jinx it."

Peyton laughs, "Jake Jagielski superstitious, now there's something I never thought I'd see." The blonde teases.

There is a lot of things you don't know about me Sawyer," he teases, winking slyly.

Peyton laughs at him, "And what about your girlfriend, isn't there gonna be a time difference."

Jake shakes his head, "Only a ten minute one. The university she works at is in the city right out of Tree Hill, if anything I think it would make things easier for us."

Peyton nods her head, "Good," she says, meaning it.

Then her phone rings, and she is reminded that Mia is waiting for her.

"I seriously have to go," she laughs. When she looks up at Jake, she feels like she should do something to say goodbye. Like hug him or kiss his cheek.

But before she can do either, a girl runs up from behind jake, putting her hands over the brunette's eyes.

Peyton recognized the woman from a photo Jake had shown her and Lucas only last night.

"Guess who," the auburn haired girl laughs.

"My secret lover Savannah," Jake teases.

The auburn haired girl smacks the back of his head, "Oww no,That has got to be Jocelyn."

Laughing, Jake turns around to greet the beautiful girl, "Not funny," she mocks sadness.

"Come on babe, I knew it was you, I only see Savannah on tuesdays,"

"Uh huh," the woman laughs while giving him a sweet kiss.

Then pulls away, for the first time noticing the blonde in front of her boyfriend. "Oh, hi." She greets, a small blush coloring her cheeks.

Peyton smiles at the girl, she seems nice. "Hey, I'm-"

"Peyton, yeah I recognize you from Jake's old yearbook."

Peyton smiles, "and I recognize you from a photo Jake showed me last night."

"Ah, spuds, you show people my photo," she puts a hand over her chest and gives him puppy dog eyes, Jake only rolls his eyes at the girl's antics.

The girl laughed and kisses his cheek, "Well can you at least introduce me and your old friend properly," the girl suggests.

A feeling of warmth and joy spread through Jake's body when he felt his girlfriend's lips on his cheek.

"Sure, Peyt, this is Jocelyn, and Joss-"

"Ah, ah, ah," the girl inter ups, "only you and my parents call me Jocelyn." she corrects him before turning to Peyton, "Normal people call me Josie, so hi Peyton," Jocelyn greets, holding out her hand, "I'm Jakes girlfriend _Josie_."

Peyton Laughs at how Jake rolls his eyes at the girl, but his arm still wrapped around her waist. "Hey Josie," Peyton greets. "I'm Peyton, and I'm running really late, so I'll see you guys later."

"Buy," the two say before Peyton runs out towards her car.

However she stops, wanting to ask Jake for his new number, but when she turns around, she sees how the two are talking, as if they were the only two people in the world, and Peyton didn't want to get in-between that.

**A/N: So I wasn't to sure how this chap turned out, but I hope was okay. I had fun writing that tiny bit of brucas in high school :D The only reason I stopped where I did, is because I wanna start my next chapter with the scene I'm thinking of, I think it would just fit better. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Please leave me your thoughts and requests in the review section!**

**I would really love to see what you guys are thinking, and guys I can not wait because I think all the building chaps are over, SO THAT MEANS MAAJOR BRUCAS SOON! :D I can' wait to write that, and for you guys to read it. Again please leave me your thoughts in the reviews, I LOVE THEM :D**

**Thanx**

**All My Love**

**Bree**

**Thank yous**

**Lucy**: Thanks so much for the sweetness, I am so glad you are liking the story. I would love your thoughts on how you hope the story will go and what you think of the way I'm trying to take it

I hope to hear from you soon

Thanx

**Sandygir**l: I am SO HAPPY you are loving the story, :D I've just wanted to write how Brucas should have ended and the fact that people are enjoying it is just SPECTACULAR! And I promise goldy slut will not separate the beauty of Brucas again ;D

I really hope to hear from you soon, I would love your thoughts on this chap :)

Thanx

**LoVefan1123**: I really hope the fact you didn't know what to say is a good thing:S AndI agreed, B's attack was a great way for brucas to form another adorable connection, and honestly the show made no sense not letting them have one considering how Lucas has that whole hero-complex, I mean seriously, ever sense they put Pucas together, it was as if they _had_ to make them loose their personality so the two can just look like creepy insets twins :P sorry if that didn't make sense :D But anyways, I really hope to hear from you soon and get your thoughts on this chap

thanx :D

**dianehermans**: I am really glad you liked this chapter :D And thank you for being so detected to me and my story, I love your suggestions and your reviews :D I hope to get your thoughts on this chap soon :D

Thanks

**arubagirl0926**: Yes I know FINALLY A REAL BRUCAS MOMENT :D I am so glad you loved it :) I really hope to get your view on this chapter, I would love your input and views

thanx

**tsunami tides**: I LOVE SEEING A NEW REVIEWER :D Your words were so sweet, making a realistic portrayal of the characters was probably my biggest goal so the story can actually be believable, and It was such a sweet complement. I am also glad that you like my writing style, sometimes I think it is a bit repudiative, but thats just the way I write :D And I am also glad you enjoyed the Naley moments, no one else really commented on that so I was afraid it was a bit to cheesy, but I'm glad you did like it :D And I can probably use an entire page thanking you for your deliciously long review, but I better just tie it up now, THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I REALLY HOPE YOU GIVE ME AND EQUALlY LONG REVIEW FOR THIS CHAP :D

Thanx :D

**Mrs Kauhn**: Thankyou so much for saying that, I know it isn't going to be exactly like he show, but to have somebody say you did them justice just brings a huge smile to your face. Thankyou so much for the kindness and I hope I get your view on this chapter :D

Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for the quick reviews, I LOVED THEM :D they were all so helpful and sweet, I love you cuties so much. The fact that you are all still reading is just kick ass! I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well :D**

**Thankyous at the end**

**ENJOY!**

**Our Forever and always**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH nor the characters**

**Chapter 9:**

**Brooke and Lucas now sat in her living room, after having enjoyed the delicious breakfast the blonde had made for the two of them.**

**A silence rested in the room, it was not an awkward silence, but the petite woman felt the tension in the air. She saw the way Lucas eyed her, as if he was afraid to speak anything, in fear of her response.**

**Brooke rolled her eyes at him, "Lucas, I know you want to ask me something, so please stop worrying about my reaction and just speak." She chutes.**

**It seems as if Lucas was considering weather or not to listen to the brunette, but he ends up just saying what ever he was thinking.**

**"Brooke…The attack happened last night, and you haven't said a word about it all morning. Talk to me here, you ****_can_**** trust me, I'm here for you. I promise I'm not going anywhere."**

**Brooke averts her eyes from looking at the baby blues of the man sitting in front of her. "Luke, I just don't want to think about it. I keep thinking if I don't talk about it then it would be like it never happened and my bruises will just disappear, and everything will just get back to normal…"**

**She notices how Lucas was about to open his mouth to argue with her so she speaks before he can, "And I know okay. I know that it is completely erratic, and stupid and unrealistic. But I just don't want to think about it Luke." **

**The brunette's voice starts to shake, "Its like after he attacked me, I realized just how awful people can be. And now I I don't even know where to pick up and start over."**

**"A great place would be to face your store." Lucas suggests softly.**

**Brooke's hazel-green eyes widen, "Luke, I can't do that. I can't go back there."**

**"Maybe not alone yet, but Brooke you are the strongest person I know. If you go back there today it might help. Remind yourself that Clothes over Bro's is your store it is your second home. Prove it to yourself that you can stand in there and remember all the good times over the bad. Remind yourself that you are strong enough to face any obstacle." He speaks in a low confident voice, full of admiration for the brunette.**

**"And hey, I'll be there, and I promise nothing bad will happen." He says the last part with an extra force, and something else, something Brooke had never heard before.**

**Sitting there, looking into his crystal orbs, Brooke knew that he meant it. Without realizing it, the brunette nodded to him. "Just let me get dressed."**

**XOXO**

Lucas parked his car in front of the Clothes over Bro's boutique, and glanced over at the petite woman in his passenger seat.

Sunglasses covered her eyes, but that does not stop Lucas from reading her. He knew she was nervous from the way she gnawed on her bottom lip, and how she played with her left ear lobe.

Lucas grabs her hand into his own, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can go back to your house right now if you really want to." He assures her understandingly.

She shakes her head at him, "No, I want to do this. I need to do this."

Lucas nods while getting out of his car, and helping her out.

He grabs her hand and squeezes it, "You are Brooke Penelope Davis, and this is your store. No one can take that away from you." He reminds her.

Brooke looks at him graciously, he always knew the perfect words to say.

"Are you ready?"

She nods at him and starts walking towards her store.

**XOXO**

The two walk into the store and let there eyes wander the entirety of it.

Nothing seemed damaged, but when Brooke's eyes landed near the light switch. The place where she was grabbed and brutally hit, a shiver ran through her.

Their hands still intertwined, Lucas felt the shake run through her. Knowing that Brooke spotted the place she was attacked, he simply squeezes her hand once more and reminds her that he is right besides her.

Brooke felt so grateful for that fact, that he was there and would not go anywhere.

Brooke slowly loosens her grip from his, "Can you check the cash register and tell me how much is in there?" She asks him. "I need to check on something."

Lucas eyes her confusedly, "Sure, but are you sure you don't me to come with ya?"

Brooke shakes her head, "No, I just need to check on something really quick."

Lucas, not wanting to pry because he was glad that Brooke was so wiling to walk around her store alone, nods his head and walks towards the register.

Once Brooke was sure Lucas was busy checking on the register, the designer made her way towards one of the cab nits in the back room. A cab nit that Brooke had made sure she locked. A cab nit holding the designs that she was planning on showing off at her meeting with Macy's Monday afternoon.

A can it that she now found busted open, cleared of the designs that Brooke had put so much time, and effort into.

A cold feeling ran through her vanes, a feeling that made her world stop around her. Who else would want her designs so desperately.

Brooke tried to shake her head, to clear her thoughts, that these thought were insane. That it was impossible.

But the brunette was afraid that it wasn't impossible, and that thought alone shattered a peace of Brooke. A peace of her that was still that little girl who preyed that her parents would give her a moment of there time. That part of her that still wondered why she was so impossible to love, wondering why no one could truly love her for very long.

**XOXO**

Lucas had just finished counting the last bill in the cash register for the second time, when his phone started to ring in his back pocket.

Lucas answered with a quick hello.

"Yo Lucas man, where you at," the unmistakable voice of Skillz Taylor, one of Lucas's closest and oldest friends, ran through the other end of the phone.

"Its actually kind of a long story man, why?"

"Extra practices every other sunday, you made it up, anything ringing a bell." The man on the other line scolds.

"Oh man," Lucas runs a hand through his blonde hair, "I guess it just left my mind."

"Man how do you expect these guys to take the practice seriously if their head coach ain't here." Skillz reprimands his close friend.

"Yeah I know." Lucas confirms, "What are they doing now?"

"I've got them doing suicides, but I really think you should get here like ten minutes ago." The man continues.

Lucas glances up as he sees the petite Brunette walking towards him, her hands knotted together.

"Listen Skillz, do you think that you guys would be okay this once. There's something pretty important going on-"

"You should go," Brooke interrupts him.

Lucas glances up at her once more, "Hey Skillz, I'll call you back," the blonde man says before cutting the line, not waiting for a response.

"Brooke-" He starts, but is cut off once more by the brunette.

"Luke, you've got a job to maintain, I'll be just fine. Go and coach your basketball team Coach Scott."

She tries to play off a playful wink but Lucas doesn't buy it.

He looks at her with those intense blues, those eyes that were always able to look through the brunette's lies, "Brooke I can miss one practice. Its not like the world will end. And besides I promised you that I'm gonna be here. I won't go back on my word."

Brooke gives him an appreciative smile, "And I thank you for that," she assures him, "But honestly I want you to go."

She felt immensely guilty when she saw that flash of hurt go through his eyes and she quickly explains herself. "Lucas I appreciate you being here right, I love the fact that you are here. But you said it yourself, I need to b able to stay in here by myself. I need to be independent, and that means that I can't rely on you always being here."

She rests a hand on one of his broad shoulders "So go be the amazing coach you are, and give your players hell until they are as amazing as you and Nathan were in high school." She smiles, hoping that he will give her one in return.

But he doesn't smile at her, instead he continues looking at her in that way he has been all morning. "If I go, you know that I'm only a phone call away, and that you call or text me for whatever reason, that I'll be here in an instant."

She nods, "I know Lucas, now stop worrying, and go," she practically pushes him towards the door. And watches as he slowly drives away.

**XOXO**

It had been only five minutes until Brooke had to convince Lucas to go, for the second time. She sat on the couch of her boutique, sunglasses covering her eyes, and the closed syne on her door.

Memories of the night before consuming her thoughts, those cold grey eyes permanently etched into her memory, and then what she found out only minutes ago.

The only thing missing is her designs, out of everything, her money, her clothing, but no, the their chose her designs.

The fear that had consumed her last night before Lucas showed up, started to claw its way through her now.

And she was back in that night, back to being the defenseless victim, who couldn't do anything.

She hated that feeling, being so weak and vulnerable. She hated how afraid she felt even now, in broad daylight. She hated how the only time she felt safe now was next to Lucas.

The brunette knew how bad of a habit that was, Lucas Scott was not her constant, he _couldn't be_. One day in the near future he and Peyton would get back together, and Brooke would be left alone once more, and she would be defenseless and weak to anyone or anything.

Suddenly, a memory bubbled in Brooke's mind, and she grabbed her phone, searching for a number. Once she finds it, she presses the call and puts the phone to her ear.

_one ring, two ring, three rings,_ Then the person answers.

"Hey, its me. Do you think you can meet me at C/B in ten."

**XOXO**

A tall sunflower blonde walked into the Clothes over Bro's boutique, wondering why the voice of the petite designer sounded so desperate.

The older woman started to call the designer's name, until she heard the familiar raspy voice respond from the back room.

"I'm coming."

Once the older blonde got a good look at the young brunette her mouth hung open and her purse dropped to the floor. "Brooke," the older woman ran towards her.

"Honey what happened," The older woman asks frantically, leading the two of them to the couch.

"I was attacked," Brooke says quietly, still wincing at the memory.

"Well yeah, but by who? When? What happened?" The older woman rambles, looking at the girl with complete concern.

She had remembered when the girl was younger, as a small child she and her son, Nathan, were practically inseparable. The woman remembers the two brunette children running around the country club, not a care in the world.

Looking at the girl now, bruised and shaken, Deb couldn't articulate into words how she was feeling.

"It was last night," the younger brunette starts, "It was dark, and the guy just grabbed me and started punching me. _just punching me._" She made sure to emphasize so the older woman won't come to the same conclusion as Lucas did.

"Oh Brooke," the woman says giving the girl a one armed hug.

"Was anything stolen?" the older blonde questions.

"Just my sketch book full of designs for my next line."

Deb's pale blue eyes widen, "Have you called the police yet, maybe they can still catch him and get your desig-"

"No!" The brunette almost commands, "I do not want the authorities in this, I don't even care about the book. But, I did want to ask you a favor."

"Of course honey," Deb assures, squeezing the girl's hand motherly. "whatever you want, just name it."

Brooke's hazel-green orbs look up into Deb's pale blues, a sort of silence resting over them before the brunette speaks her request.

"I want you to teach me how to use a gun."

**XOXO**

A shocked expression colored the features of the older woman's face. Never in her life would she have guessed Brooke Davis would ask her this.

"Brooke…Are you sure."

"Deb," the brunette starts to defend, "Last night I was attacked and I could do nothing about it. I was completely defenseless, I didn't even know how to fight back. And I don't want to have to rely on someone else protecting me for the rest of my life, I have to be able to protect myself. Please help me," the brunette now pleads.

The pale blue eyed woman gave her a sympathetic look, understanding to well the need to protect yourself, "Brooke, if this is want you want. If you really want to own and learn how to use your own gun, I will take you to the shooting range right now."

A thankful glint sparkles in the girl's hazel-green orbs.

"_But…_" the older woman emphasizes, "You have to be sure Brooke. Because it may not seem like much, but learning how to use a gun, being able to use a weapon that can end another person's life changes some part of you. It's not like learning how to drive a car, this is serious Brooke." She warns the brunette.

"Are you sure you want to learn how to use a gun," she asks the brunette seriously.

"Deb, I understand all the consequences, I _really _do, but I _never_ want to feel as defenseless and weak as I did last night."

The blonde woman nods, "Al right, I'll take you."

The brunette thanks her as they stand and head out of the store.

**XOXO**

"All right," Lucas speaks to this years Raven's basketball team. His phone still in his pocket, waiting for a text or call from Brooke.

"Good Practice," the blonde man continues. "this friday will be the game that starts off the season, and I expect you all to play even better than you did today. But even if you guys play like you did today, you'll still be a hell of a lot better than you were last year."

The lined up boys start to laugh.

"He ain't kidding,"" Skillz, his assistant coach says. Effectively stopping the laughter.

"Practice will be the same for Monday through Wednesday, but Thursdays will be cut in half for you guys to relax before the game friday night. But I expect that a few of you use the other half to get in the weight room," Lucas informs them. Eyeing a couple players that either he or Skillz talked to.

"Good practice, now hit the showers and get yourselves home, I swear to god if any of you are hungover tomorrow your off the team."

"Yes coach," the team mumbles before heading to the locker room.

"So Luke my man,, I see you and me celebrating the fact that we might actually have a shut at winning state this year, atTrique tonight. What do you say?"

"Sorry Skillz, I can't tonight." Lucas apologizes.

"Its cool, but why not?"

"I'm gonna go to Brooke's for dinner." He informs the dark eyed man besides him nonchalantly.

Skillz gives his blonde friend a look, "Man please tell me you ain't using B-Davis to get to Peyton."

The blonde almost laughs at the accusation, "Trust me skills, I'm not using Brooke to get to Peyton. That is the last thing on my mind." He assures the man while taking a look at his phone, for about the tenth time that practice.

He couldn't understand why Brooke hadn't even texted him in all this time.

Fear crept up Lucas's body, and he started to worry, so he texted her a quick greeting.

Skillz eyes his friend once more, "Luke, is there something going on with you and B-Davis again."

Lucas's head shoots up at the chocolate eyed man's question, but then tries to regain his composure. "No man, I just wan a catch up with her. Why is that such a crime."

"What ever you say dog," Skillz nods towards his friend, not for a second believing his words.

**XOXO**

Lucas was relieved once he received a text back from Brooke, saying hey and not to worry.

But some small part of Lucas was still worried, so soon after receiving the text, he said goodbye to skills and left the high school.

He was now heading towards a near by Chinese restaurant to get himself and Brooke some dinner. He didn't need to ask Brooke what she wanted, it had been permanently scorched in his mind while they were dating all those years ago.

**XOXO**

Peyton sat in her car that was parked outside of the home she shared with her so called best friend.

The last ten minutes went by with Peyton wondering weather or not to tell Brooke she caught her with Lucas this morning, and if she does, what should she do.

Peyton felt that her yelling wouldn't be out of line at the least, but then what. She would just cut Brooke out of her life, and how could she face Lucas.

The blonde shook her head, _whatever happens, happens,_ she assures herself, before climbing out of her car and into her home.

Brooke!" the green eyed girl nearly yells through the home.

"One sec!." The raspy voice responds.

Peyton's mind races with thoughts of how she should start the conversation.

Should she lead on the conversation, allowing Brooke to confess, or should she be blunt and just ask Brooke what the hell had happened last night.

Peyton's thoughts were stopped the second she spotted her best friend. Dark bruises coloring the small brunette's eyes.

And suddenly everything came into place, and made sense.

The blonde ran to the petite woman, "Oh Brooke honey, what happened." Peyton asks with concern.

"Nothing really," Brooke tries to laugh. "Last night I fell down the stairs thats all."

Peyton's emerald greens widen, "I didm' hear anything."

"That's because you sleep like a dead person," Brooke informs the blonde. "And really, I'm fine, promise." Brooke assures her once more.

The blonde nods and brings the brunette into another hug, and the two stay like that for a few moments.

However, soon the ring of Brooke's cell phone breaks the silence.

The brunette looks at the caller ID, and then back up at Peyton, "I've got to take this, just give me a minute." Brooke says before stepping into another room.

**XOXO**

The blonde was left alone for only a moment when she heard the doorbell ring and she answers it.

Peyton was shocked, to say the least, when she sees who is standing on the other side.

"Hey Luke." She smiles.

A confused look appears in Lucas's face as soon as it disappears and he merely smiles, "Hey Peyton, can I come in."

The blonde nods, giving the blonde man room to walk in.

"So is Brooke home?" He asks her without turning around.

A frown sets its self into the blonde's features when she heard his question. She was thankful that they had a moment to talk alone now.

"Yeah, but she's taking some important call." Peyton informs him, before sitting on the couch.

"can we talk for a moment," she asks him.

Lucas glances a her on the couch and gives her a simple, "Sure." Setting the bag of food on the coffee table and taking a seat next to Peyton.

"What's up Peyt." He asks.

Deciding to go with the blunt approach, Peyton just starts talking. "I saw you sleeping in Brooke's bed this morning." She informs him.

A shade of red colored his cheeks, "Peyt let me-"

"Luke, you don't have to explain. I understand."

Lucas eyes her, "You do?" He asks defensively, not sure if he himself understands.

"Luke, that's just the kind of a guy you are. When you see a damsel in distress, you want to save her."

Lucas gives her a questioning look, not sure where she was headed with this conversation.

"Lucas, You do not have to worry about Brooke. Just stop trying to save everyone and follow your heart." She says huskily before leaning down and kissing him.

It takes Lucas a moment before he realizes what exactly just happened, and he quickly pulls away from a hurt looking Peyton.

"What the hell Peyton," he nearly shouts. "Why did you do that."

The green eyed blonde felt a burning in the back of her eyes, and she knew she was about to cry. "Why did you pull away?" She softly asks.

"What?" Lucas snaps with the same angry voice.

"Lucas you aren't with anyone, and its me. You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that even a little. So why did you pull away…Unless."

Lucas doesn't say anything while he watches the blonde put something together.

"Oh God, you have feelings for her. God Luke, you've still got feelings for Brooke." Peyton's soft voice was breaking now, and the tears started to stream.

"Brooke!" She exclaims. "I understand why you would stand by Lindsay all last year, but I'm standing here saying I want you, and you're telling me you have feelings for Brooke! My best friend Luke, are you just trying to hurt me now!" She causes.

Something breaks in Lucas, something that he probably should have kept shut but he didn't. "Stop Peyton! Just stop! First of all, _I _didn't say anything, and can you please just get out of your own way and open your eyes. Not everything is about you Peyt, believe it or not, my world does not revolve around you! And honestly I really don't feel like having this conversation when Brooke is in the next room. Don't ya think you should put all your time in making her feel better rather than figuring out our relationship!"

"She fell down the stairs!" Peyton shouts from frustration.

"You know what Peyton, if you actually believe that, then you're not the friend I thought you were." He says in a voice that cuts through the green eyed woman.

She is left to watch Lucas storm out of the home, slamming the door shut.

**A/N: Ok, so I know this chap was pretty crappy, but I was kind of in a rush and I just wanted some problems to start getting resolved quickly. Please leave me your thoughts on how you think I should steer the story. I LOVE ALLL OF THEM :D**

**and I promise I'll make the next chapter better :)**

**Oh and P.S I wasn't to sure from the show, but in my story it is the start of the new school year, at the moment it is late september/early october. It is Sam and Q's junior year**

**O.K thats al :D I really hop to read you guys's thoughts soon!Thanx**

**All My Love**

**Bree **

**Thankyous**

**BrucasXOXO: **First of all, thank you so much for the honesty :D I was worried that Brooke was acting a bit to normal:S But I hope the first part of the chap kind of explains that, and I agree that there was ALOT of peyton but I thought that her scenes were kind of necessary to move on the story Anyways, THANK U SO MUCH 4 THE REVIEW:D and YAY You were the first reviewer! so thank you:D

I really hope to hear from you soon!

**Mrs Kauhn: **Thankyou so much for the sweetness :) I am so happy that you enjoyed the chap. And honestly, trying to keep them in character was A HUGE goal for me, so thanx so much for believing that they were :D

I really hope to hear from you soon :D

thanx

**Sandygirl: **So happy you enjoyed this chapter:D even if there was too much of the slutty blonde :D And of course I'd never let her split up the perfection of Brucas:D I also agreed that Peyton does not deserve Brooke as a friend. I much prefer the Brayly and Brachel friendsips :)

I really hope to get your thoughts on this chapter

Thanx

**Tonyatbyour21: **Yay! I love that you are enjoying the story! I love new reviewers :) And thank you for all the suggestions, sorry if you didn't like this chapter :S but as I promised the next one will be better. And I am planning for Brooke to talk to her friends about the attack, I'm just figuring out how :S

But anyways, I really hope to get your view on this Chap, and how the next one should go.

Thanx:D

** : **I am so glad that you like the story:D I hope this is soon enough :)

**tsunamiTides: **Ok, so officially adore you:D I just love your reviews so freaked much! They are SO AMAZINGLY LONG It means so much to me that you actually take the time to help me as a writer:D And I am so glad you thought Brucas were cute in the last chapter:D and my desire to create a realistic Brucas ending trumps my hatred of Peyton, so I kind of have to play nice. And honestly, I kind of liked her in S2 early S3 but yeah, that went down hill. Oh and I also ADORE Jamie and Q's relationship. no comment to the Q dying thing:S And thank you again for complementing the Naley moments, they are my second fave couple on the show, after Brucas of course:D Oh and last thing, the reason why I thank you amazing people is to show you guys that I really do take your thoughts into consideration, this is a fic written by a fan for the fans:D I truly appreciate every word someone writes:

Now before this gets to awfully long, I would just like to say that I really hope to get a review from you fro this chapter, I would love your thoughts :D

Than you:)

**dianehermans**: I am so glad that you liked Luke's sweetness, and I hope you enjoyed that little bit of brucas in high school :D, I've asked you hat already haven't I:S Sorry I'm kind of spacey sometimes :D I also agree that there was wayyyy to much of Peyton in that chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this one, I know it was kind of rushed:S

I really hope to get your thoughts and suggestions soon! I love them :D

Thanx

**arubagirl0926: ** Yay! I am so happy you enjoyed the bed in breakfast scene:D

I hope to get your thoughts on this chapter soon

Thanx:D

**WrestlingGamer2012: **I am so happy you are enjoying the story, sorry if this chapter disappointed :( But I promise, the next one will get better :D

I hope to get your review soon

Thanx:D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey cuties, I'm glad that some of you guys like the last chapter. But understood why some didn't like it. SeriouslyI completely understand, It seriously was not my favorite chapter. **

**But I'm putting more time in this one and hope it turns out better.**

**And may just take a moment and scream, THIS IS MY TENTH CHAPTER! OMG I am so freaked happy right now :) **

**So I really hope this chapt makes up for the suckyness that was chap 9 and also be good enough to be the tenth chapter!**

**I really hope you guys like!**

**ENJOY!**

**Our Forever and Always**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either OTH or the characters**

**Chapter 10: **

The tall blonde sat on the chair of her office, eyes scrunched, deep in thought.

The night before, after watching Lucas storming out of her home, the blonde ran up to her bathroom. Washing her face, she only wondered how her life had turned out so screwed up. How her life came to be so dependent on a man who doesn't even seem to have any sort of feelings towards her, not anymore at least.

The blonde left early that morning, in effort to avoid her brunette best friend. She did not know how she could face her now knowing the way Lucas felt towards the designer.

If the woman was being truly honest with herself, there was a part of her that was jealous of her best friend.

Brooke had her own successful business, and now it seemed that she has also captured the feelings of Lucas Scott once more, how was that fair. How was it fair that Peyton had spent the last year of her life practically pining over the blonde man, and in what seems like an instant, he apparently started to feel things towards Brooke again.

Then the blonde started to think of the kiss she had shared with Lucas Scott last night.

Peyton thought the kiss would be full of passion and desperation for each other. However, in contrast, the kiss had no emotions behind it.

There was not a fever like passion, instead, the kiss was doll, with absolutely no sparks.

How was that fair, that once he is finally single, Peyton feels nothing when they kiss, and was more than aware that he felt nothing towards the kiss either.

The knock at her office door dragged Peyton out of her self-pitying thoughts, and the blonde gets up to answer.

The person on the other side being the last person she expected to see.

"What are you doing here?" She asks in a harsh voice, the memories of the night before still raw in her mind.

The blonde man standing on the other side frowns.'' He had felt immensely guilty for the way he spoke to the green eyed woman standing before him, last night.

He had acted like an over dramatic idiot, and he knew that. "Can I come in." He cautiously asks.

Rolling her forest greens, the blonde woman moves aside for the man to walk in.

"Listen Luke," The blonde starts, "If your here just to yell at me again…I'm really just not in the mood this morning. So you can just go."

The man frowns, knowing that he deserved the way she spoke to him, in such a defeated, tired voice. "Actually, I came here to apologize." He tells her.

"Peyt, I acted like a complete ass to you last night."

"Your words, not mine," the blonde says while taking a seat on her desk. Giving the man a cryptic smile.

""Yeah, well for the record I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what the hell came over me. But I was thinking, and Peyton, we never got our closure."

"The woman looks up from the ground, which she was intensely staring at, hoping that a whole will burn through so she could escape the awkwardness of the conversation. But after hearing him say that, she stares into his pools of blue, those words being the last thing she ever expected him to say.

"Peyton," he continues, staring back at her, "I basically left you in that hotel room. I just left you a stupid CD, and I don't think I ever really apologized for that. So, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you that night, I'm sorry for how I yelled at you last night, and I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, even if I'm really trying not to."

The full meaning of his words hits the woman slowly, but after fully understanding, Peyton gives him a warm smile, "Thank you Lucas, and its alright, everything is okay. Besides, I had my fair share in all the bad stuff that happened in our relationship."

The green eyed blonde smiles up at him, and suddenly a feeling comes over her. That small conversation, that simple apology from him, and it was as if Peyton had come up from underwater, and everything seemed clear for the first time in a long time.

Looking up into his pools of blues, the love that Peyton swore she saw there whenever they stared at her, was not. He stared at her the way he would stare at any other friend, with kindness and a willing to help.

There was no intense love, or yearning, in them. Just kindness and care.

At that moment, Peyton swore that her eyes mimicked his, this was it.

This small conversation, that quick apology, was the closure she had desperately needed for the longest time.

A freeing feeling came over the woman, no longer was she bound to Lucas Scott, no longer did she believe her fate was decided. For the first time in a long while, Peyton Sawyer felt free from all attachments, and it was liberating.

A wide smile breaks the girl's face as she looks back at him, "So where does that leave us?" She asks the man she had finally let go of.

"Well," he starts "You still haven't shown me that new imdi band from L.A, and I bought breakfast," He holds up a bag from a nearby breakfast place that sold the world's most delicious bagels.

The woman nods, taking the bag from his grasp, "I think that is a great place to start," she agrees.

**XOXO**

The petite brunette's legs were parted so each foot meat her shoulder, her arms were brought out directly in front of her, and her finger ever so slightly pushing on the trigger.

The girl's now caramel orbs stared intensely at the target, except it was not a target she saw.

It had been two days sense the attack, but she still saw those eyes every time she was alone. She still saw those cold brutal eyes glaring at her every time she shut her own. She even saw them in broad daylight if she was alone..

This man had stolen the designer's life from her. The woman was not even able to sleep in her room when it is dark. To be able to get any sleep the night before, Brooke had to turn on the light of her master bathroom, the lamp being to dim.

This brutal attacker had stolen the girl's sense of security and in turn, had made the girl into an always suspicious, afraid person. A person she hated to be.

A wave of anger ran through the brunette, and she squeezed on the trigger, making the target on her first try.

**XOXO**

The small honey-blonde is working the copy machine in the teacher's lounge. Copying off the requirements for the next writing assignment for her Junior class.

Although, her mind was not on the copying machine, but instead on one of her close friends.

Hayley hadn't seen Brooke in a few days, the hazel eyed woman not even answering her phone.

Hayley started to grow worried about Brooke's well being, so she asked Lucas if he knew what was going with her.

However, asking the blonde had the opposite effect than Hayley hoped for. Instead of reef that the honey-blonde was just being over worrisome as usual, the blonde man gave an odd response, only leaving Hayley to wonder if Brooke was keeping something secret that she shouldn't be.

After picking up the last of the copies of the sheet, the caramel eyed woman told herself that she would check in on Brooke this afternoon before going to pick up her son from pre-school.

As Hayley walked towards her class room, she noticed a crowd forming. And in her high school experience there was only two reasons why a crowd would form in a hall way. One, a couple were having a messy break up, or two, there was a fight brewing.

The young teacher hurried towards the cluster of students, hoping that it was not the second option.

Once Hayley arrived at the scene, she saw two girls about to kill each other. One was a meaty girl with pin straight dirty blonde hair that Hayley did not recognize, but the other was a petite girl, with long brunette hair. Hayley recognized the smaller girl to be Sam Williams, one of the more talented writers in the young teacher's English class.

Hayley walked up to the two girls and started to shout, trying to break it up. "Come on! Clear out!" She yelled to the other students, surrounding the pair.

Before Hayley had the chance to scold the stringy blonde haired girl, she had already walked away.

The honey-blonde decided to ignore her for now, and turned her attention towards the small brunette who was bleeding from her mouth.

"Sam, are you alright?" She questions.

The small brunette pulls away, not allowing the honey-blonde to touch her, "I'm fine!" She nearly barks.

"Okay, do you need to talk, we can go to my room-" Hayley begins to say with a soft expression, but was cut off by the feisty brunette.

"No, I don't want to talk. And don't think for a minute that I would ever talk to you, like you'd understand. Its not like we haven't heard about you in high school." She seethes.

"I'll see ya in class, Hannah Montannah." Sam snaps before running the opposite direction, leaving the young teacher alone in the halls.

**XOXO**

Peyton ate the last bite of her second bagel while laughing at a joke she was in the middle of speaking, in turn, Lucas started to laugh at her.

"Well, no matter how badly I want to hear the punch line of that joke I couldn't understand in the first place, I should probably get going, the life of a high school coach never ends." Lucas smiles whir slipping on his jacket.

Peyton stood up to walk him out of the studio, "Sure, but Luke can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What did you mean last night about how I shouldn't believe Brooke when she told me she fell down the stairs?"

Surprising herself, Peyton was not hurt when she saw how the blonde's eyes lightened up at the sound of the brunette's name.

"It's not my place to say," the man shakes his head, "But I think you should really talk to Brooke and figure out what's going on with her. I think it'll help her." He recommends.

Peyton nods, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips at the sound of Lucas's voice when he speaks of her cheery best friend. She wonders if Lucas always used that voice when talking of Brooke, but she only now notices.

That thought evoked her to ask a question that she probably should have kept quiet, "When did you start feeling things towards Brooke again?"

Lucas looks at her defensively, and Peyton tries to elaborate, "I'm not angry or jealous. I'm just wondering how long I've been so stupid to not notice."

He shakes his head at her, "Peyt, your not stupid, and honestly. I'm not even sure if what I'm feeling for Brooke is what I think I am. I'm not really sure about anything really?" He admits.

"Well, when you do figure it out and you somehow get her to come back to you, I hope you know I won't be standing in you guys's way. I'll be there to support you two getting back together, nothing else."

He smiles at her, "That's nice to hear,. Thanks Peyton." He smiles before glancing up at the clock, "Now I really need to get going or I'll be fired for sure." He laughs before leaving the studio, feeling much better than he did coming in.

**XOXO**

The petite honey blonde walks up the steps of Brooke Davis's home, and knocks on the door.

Waiting for a response, Hayley wonders why the boutique had been closed. However her thoughts were cut short when she heard the familiar raspy voice of her close friend,

"Who is it?" the voice asks.

"It's me," Hayley responds, and waits for the door to open, hearing the lock being twisted from the other side.

The honey blonde's mouth went dry once she saw the brunette standing in the door frame.

**XOXO**

Brooke had been home for an hour now, Deb having dropped her off after the shooting lesson.

The brunette did not want to to stay in her store alone, and do to the fact that Milli had to take a last minute business trip to New York, to try and reschedule with Macy's, the boutique just stayed closed for the day.

Brooke had changed into a comfortable pair of yoga pants, and T-shirt when she heard the knock on her door.

While tying her hair, Brooke asked who it is.

"Its me," the familiar voice of one of the brunette's closest friends echoing through the door

A rush of nervousness came over the girl. She had not seen Hayley sense before the attack, _how would she explain the bruises? Would she _believe her? What if she does not?

_Stop psyching yourself,_ the brunette chites. _I'll just tell her that I fell down the stairs like I told Peyton and shee would have to believe me._

After a moments pause, the brunette opens the door to find the honey-blonde gawking at her.

"Hey Hales," the designer greets the caramel eyed woman, gesturing for her to come in.

"It feels like I haven't talked to ya in years," the brunette continues.

"Brooke…What happened?" The honey blonde questions in such a worried tone that Brooke is tempted to tell her the truth.

"Oh, the bruises, I almost forgot," the brunette tries to laugh, "Well you know how clumsy I can get. I was trying to fold this huge blanket upstairs, and I guess I didn't notice that the stairs were right there, and I kind of fell down them." The brunette shrugs it off as if it was nothing.

Until she saw the glare plastered into the honey-blonde's features, "Brooke, remember me, valedictorian of our class, tutor girl, the nerd, I'm not stupid, you did not fall down the stairs. Now please give me a little credit and trust me here, and please tell me what happened, or else I'm gonna assume the worse."

Brooke bites the inside of her cheek, but sticks with her story, "Hales really, it was nothing, I'm just a clots-"

"Brooke!" The other woman nearly shouts at her, "You can either tell me, or I can get the cops to do an investigation, and I am not joking." She threatens.

The brunette rolls her eyes, now starting to wish she hadn't answered the door for the young teacher, she was to much of an intellectual for her own good.

"Alright, I'm sorry for lying to you Hales, but when I tell you please don't do anything about it, I've already done what I needed to do."

"Fine, I won't medal in, just tell me what happened."

The hazel-green eyed woman takes a deep breathe, and explains to Hayley what happened to her only two nights ago, making sure to emphasize the part that he only attacked her, nothing more, and for Hayley to swear that she would not call any law enforcement.

Once Brooke had finished, Hayley could nothing but stare at her, "Brooke…I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know," the brunette admits, "I guess I just didn't know how to tell you, and I just didn't want to be so needy I guess. And besides, there is just so much going on. I mean, before the attack, I think Victoria was messing around with business, and I honestly am so scattered brain-"

"Wait, what did Victoria do?" The woman besides her questions.

"I think she's trying to steal my business, and I just don't know what to do about it."

"Brooke honey," the honey-blonde gives her a hug, "I'm so sorry. But you need to know that I am always here for you, come talk to me whenever." She demands.

The brunette resipicates the hug, thankful o have such an amazing friend.

**XOXO**

That night, Peyton walks into her home, to find her best friend reading an issue of Vogue magazine on the couch, her hair knoted up in a messy bun, and bruises still extremely noticeable.

Guilt washes over the tall blonde when she remembers the words of Lucas from the night before,

_"If you actually believe that, then you're not the friend I thought you were,_"

Even knowing that Lucas said those words out of anger, they still stung.

"Brooke," the blonde starts causing the brunette to look up at her. "What happened to you. Because I know for a fact that you did not fall down the stairs." she continues.

The brunette started to bite the inside of her cheek, a habit she had sense childhood whenever she became nervous or worried, "What are you talking about?" the brunette asks back, a sense of deja vu washing over her.

"Brooke, please tell me. You are my best friend, and I know I haven't exactly been friend of the year lately, but you _can _ trust me and rely on me." The blonde assured.

"I know that Peyt, but, its just a lot to take in."

"Brooke, I'm here and willing to listen if you just tell me."

The brunette took a deep breathe, oddly finding it easier to say after so many times. "A couple nights ago I was attacked. I don't know buy who, and I don't want to get the cops involved," the brunette rushes. No matter how much easier it gets, it still hurts thinking about that night.

"Brooke…" the blonde was speechless. It making sense now why Lucas was comforting the brunette, he must have found her that night.

Oddly enough, Peyton did not care how Lucas ended up in Brooke's bed that night, she was just thankful that he was there for the brunette.

"Brooke," the blonde tries to speak again, "I'm so sorry-"

"People need to stop saying that, you didn't attack me, and besides I'm fine. I'm getting over it one step at a time."

The green eyed woman nods, "Okay, but you know that you don't have to take it alone. I'm here for you and so is Luke, and so are all your friends."

The brunette simply nods, "I know Peyt, and I am so appreciative for that." She assures her. "But again, I'm fine, and all I really want to do right now is break open that cookies and cream ice cream in the freezer, care to join me?" She asks.

Not wanting to pressure the brunette to speak more than she wants to, Peyton agrees and the two stroll towards the kitchen.

**XOXO**

A week passes slowly, each person doing his or her dally job, and meeting up for dinner at Nathan and Hayley's house on the night before the Ravens basketball team won their first game of the season.

Brooke now stood in front of a pile of identical shirts, folding them into a neat pile.

Her thoughts drifting to the phone call she received earlier that day.

Because Brooke failed to tie the deal with Macy's on due time, they would be voting for how much of the company the brunette still owned two weeks from that day.

After hanging up with the board member who informed her on the news, the brunette had to scream in to a pillow to prevent herself from breaking down.

The designer was now wondering when exactly her company stop being her dream come true and started to become a stressful task.

The brunette gave a start when she felt someone's body behind her, but did not scream. Knowing exactly who it was.

"I finished checking the back, and making sure the alarm system was set. Are you about done?" The husky voice asks.

The brunette turns around and gives him a smile, "Yeah, I'm done." She responds. "Thanks again for helping me out Luke, you really didm' have to."

"Nah, I like helping you close up. It reminds me of when I had to close up the cafe when I was a kid," he smiles at her.

However Brooke knew that he was lying, she knew he was just nervous leaving her alone at night anymore. And if she was being truthful, she enjoyed that fact.

**XOXO**

The two sit across from each other in a small diner, agreeing that they were both starving and needed to get something to eat.

The two are laughing about a story of how Jamie started to have his first crush on a girl in his pre-school, when the ring of Lucas's phone interrupts them.

"Buddy call?" The brunette asks with a smirk.

The man laughs, "Not quite," he says showing her the screen of his phone, "Editor…I should probably take this." He informs her.

The brunette gives him a simple shrug, "Whatever, more fries for me." She says, taking a fry from his plate and taking a bite from it.

The blonde rolls his crystal blue orbs before walking away.

**XOXO**

"Hello," he greets.

"Lucas," the voice on the other line begins. A voice that the man recognized all too well.

"Lindsay, how are you?" He asks in an attempt to make small talk, and not feel the uncomfortableness of the situation.

But before he gets to uncomfortable his eye catches the image of the brunette he was eating dinner with.

The bruises were now fated enough to be able to hide them with makeup, and she sat there, head resting on her palm.

Her locks of mahogany hair falling a few inches below her shoulders, and her sparkling orbs were looking at him with a smile.

Suddenly, there was no awkward feeling in the air, there was no phone in his hands,, or diner full of people. He only saw the brunette looking at him with those beautiful eyes, and Lucas felt better.

"Lucas?" Lindsay spoke his name in a way that made it obvious that it was spoken quite a few times before.

The blonde regained his composure, forcing himself to look away from the brunette's gaze, and listen to his once fiancé.

"I just called to let you know that the company really enjoyed your manuscript, and are planing on making it into a book."

The boys crystal blues widened, "Really," he says, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Yeah, but there is a couple things we need to talk about. Can you get up here so we can plan the meeting." she asks.

"Yeah sure, just name the time."

"Tomorrow morning, I'll set up the airline ticket for getting there and back so you can just give them your name, and I'll email you later tonight with all the details."

The sense of disbelief still resting on the blonde he just agrees and thanks the woman he once loved.

From the other side, the blondish-brunette gives him a sad smile, and hopes to see him soon.

She being still very much in love with him.

**XOXO**

Brooke laughs at the way Lucas nearly falls over himself trying to get to her.

"They're gonna publish it." He says, with a tone of awe.

"What?" the brunette asks confusedly.

"_The Comet_ they're gonna make it a book," he repeats.

Now understanding him, the brunette stands up and gives him a hug, "Luke that is amazing."

**A/N: So yeah, better but not there yet i know :S I just hope you guys liked it enough, and please give me your honest review and thoughts :) I know there was not much Brucas, but I promise the next chapter will compensate for that. And I hope that whole Pucas scene was a little believable, I couldn't think of a natural way to end it, so that came out. I really hope you guys liked the chapter, but I can not wait to start on the next one, it'll be BRUCAS CETRIC! hopefully, if i goes to plan :S**

**Anyways…Please leave me your thoughts, in the reviews, I got really good feedback on the last chapter, and tried to fix it on this one. So please do :D**

**Thanx**

**All My Love**

**Bree 3**

**Thankyous**

**GottaloveNaley: **Yay, U r my first reviewer on that chapter:D I'm glad you liked the last chapter :) And I agree Peyton just needed to go away for a wwhile, I hope that first scene seemed natural enough:S and I would love your thought on who to pair Goldy slut with, so to make sure that there are no loose strings

Hope to hear from you soon

Thanx

**Sandygirl: **Thank you for the sweet words. I AM SO HAPPY YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! :D and I completely agree that Peyton needs to get out of here, *wink, wink* I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you continue to enjoy the story :D I love your sweet reviewes :D and I REALLY HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON! :D

Thanx,

oh and P.S perhaps my favorite moment of the *Breyton friendship(* was that Brooke bitch slap righ across that slutty blonde's face :D i LOVED THAT PART! if only I can find a place for that in my story ;(

**akinka: **Glad you are enjoying :) I am always excited to see a new reviewer, and I agree there's a reason why they call her Bitchtoria :D

I hope to hear from you soon

Thanx

**Tonya2byour21: **I know, I really wanted them to give Lucas a back bone when it acme to the bitchyness of Peyton Sawyer, and hey this is my story so why not :D I am so glad you are enjoying the story, and think my writing style is good enough, and I promise I'll update as much as physically possible :D

I hope to hear from you soon

Thanx

**dianehermans:** Heeee heeeee I thought you'd like that part, even though it didn't come out the way i wish it did, I preyed people will still like it :D

Thankyou for your sweetness :D

I hope to hear from you soon

Thanks

**Mrs Kauhn: ** I love your reviews, they are so sweet. I am glad you liked the whole Lucas telling Peyton off scene, even though I wasn't to sure bout it. And I completely agree, how did anyone believe her on the show, I think it was faulty writing:S I am so glad you were wanted to read this chapter, and hope it came to expectations :D

And Thank you, I just love brucas so much, so I end up working on this for at least a chapter a day :D I hope it'll stay like that, if my schedule does not get to hectic.

I hope to hear from you soon

Thanx

**LoVefan1123: So** happy you liked Lucas standing up to Lucas, and I completely agree. Seriously its just like Peyton to be so damn selfish not to notice out side of her little buble ]\with Lucas, and not ssee how hurt her supposed best friend was :P Just unrealistic and Peyton being a total attention whir as per use DX

Hope to hear from you soon

thanx

**TsunamiTides: **First off I do agree with you that my last chap was kind of subpar compared to the rest, and I cringed a little reading over the Pucas interaction at the end, was not exactly believable…But what done is done, I hope the first scene in this chap wasn't to bad,\. Thankyou for the honesty :D I LOVE IT!:D I just hope this chap is a little better

and yes I plan for Jullian to be part of this story, but thats all I can say for now ;)

I hope to read your review soon!

Thank you

**biq: **Glad you are enjoying :)

I hope to hear from you soon

Thanx


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: so yeah…Sorry to anyone who read my last update while that weird spacing thing was going on:S I really don't know what happened, but its fixed now :) So a special thanx for princetongirl for being the first one to point that out to me, and I am so sorry for so many readers having to deal with that. **

**Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please leave me your thoughts and wants in the reviews. I would really like to hear your wants for other pairings, for other characters, obviously excluding Brucas and Naley, but for all other characters, weather they are in the story yet or not, I would love to seed what you cuties want :D **

**Thank yous at the end :D**

**Please Enjoy**

**Our Forever and Always**

**Chapter 11:**

The raven haired man stood in his kitchen, poring himself a cup of the newly brood coffee.

A smile sculpted into his features as he hears the sweet voice of his wife yelling in the morning.

"James Lucas Scott, I swear to god if you are not ready in five minutes I am going to drag you to school in your underwear," the petite woman shouts towards the hall way of her only child's bedroom.

"Mama!" the young blonde wines, upset that he must go to school so early in the morning.

The cobalt eyed man greets the sour faced woman with a smile, "Good morning Hales?" He asks. Trying to hide the smile playing on his lips.

"Very funny," the woman sighs, grabbing the yet untouched coffee from her husband's grasp and taking a sip.

The man only rolls his midnight orbs at her before poring himself a new cup of coffee.

"Well its your own fault Mrs. James-Scott." The man speaks in a mock superior tone. "I guess someone shouldn't have drank so much at Trique last night."

The woman rolls her caramel orbs after taking her second large sip of the coffee. "What was I suppose to do," she defends. "My best friend might be getting a second book published, it was practically a requirement." The woman finishes logically.

"And besides, it was your job as my husband to stop me on my second drink." She argues.

The man laughs at the beautiful blonde, even now, with her hair put into a messy bun, ad her clothes looking as if they were put on half hazerdly. She was still beautiful.

The buzz of Nathan's phone brings him out of his staring and he goes to answer it. "Hello?"

"Is this Nathan Scott?" The voice asks.

"Om, yeah? Can I ask who is this?"

"My name is Mitch Williams and I am the general manager of the Fort Wayne Mad Ants, and to put it bluntly, we've been keeping tabs on you."

The raven haired man nearly spits the coffee from his mouth back in to his cup. He clears his throat before speaking. "Excuse me?"

"I said we've been watching your progress Nathan Scott, and I on behalf of the Mad Ants would like to meet with you personally to talk about an open position."

The raven haired man's mouth went dry, this was his moment. All the work and effort that he and his friends had put in, was being paid off at this moment.

"Yeah, of course, just name the time and place." He splotters.

Nathan copies the information of his nearby meeting on an empty sheet of paper next to the refrigerator and thanks the general manager before hanging up the line.

"What was that about," his wife laughs.

"That was the GM of a D league Hales, they want to recruit me."

"Oh my god Nathan!" The Woman cheers, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, giving him a deep kiss.

The joy overwhelming the petite woman, her husband, the man she was so completely and madly in love with, was finally getting his second shot at his dream.

The woman's caramel orbs started to fill with tears of joy.

The couple pulled away when they heard their son's overjoyed voice cheer, "Oh man dad, I knew it. I knew you're gonna be a basketball player again!" The small sandy blonde runs in to his father's arms.

**XOXO**

Lucas Scott steps out of the taxi cab, in front of the publishing building where his meeting is being held.

** The blonde makes it fairly easily through the large building. Remembering how he had spent half a year with this building practically his home away from home, while working on his first novel.**

The blonde man steps into the meeting room, surprised to find it empty. However, before he could double check that it was the correct room, a familiar voice greets him.

"Hey Lucas."

Lucas stares at the owner of the quiet voice.

Her blondish brunette hair was longer now, almost reaching her hips, and her beautiful ocean green orbs were staring into his skies of blue.

The man wanted to speak, he wanted to say something, anything, but no words came out. He had hurt this woman so badly, he wonders how she could even stand in the room with him.

"Hey Linds…" He offers a small smile. "Where is..."

"The real meeting doesn't happen for another hour, I just wanted to talk to you one on one, being your editor and all." The ocean eyed woman explains, running a nervous hand through her hair, it still being a bit awkward to see the man she once loved.

"Yeah, sure, what do you want to talk about?" The man questions.

"Your book," the editor states bluntly, taking a seat near the large table, and gesturing for the blonde to take the one opposite her.

The blonde man smiles, "I thought so, but what about it."

"Lucas, I once told you that this was one of the most beautiful peaces of writing I have ever read. Right?"

the man nods.

"Well that may be true," she continues, "But there are still a couple scenes that need work on. Some scenes in here," She flips the pages of, The Comet manuscript, that she had grabbed from on top of the table. "Are just plane shallow. As a reader, you can't feel the connection. You can not understand and feel what Joseph is feeling, like you can in other scenes."

As the woman spoke, the awkwardness between the two adults melted away, and she was just his passionate editor, and not his ex lover.

"I don't mean to criticize you Luke, but take this for example. The first scene when you let Joseph describe his emotions when first seeing the comet, I mean I started to cry reading it. I was able to feel all the yearning, and heartache, and desire that he was feeling. But when you described his emotions post the Comet's departure, honestly it was bland. It felt like a rushed, confused scene. It just lost the focus. And that happened a few times in the novel."

The brooding blonde squints his eyes in thought. As a writer, he knows the difference of constructive criticism, and just down right bashing. He knows that her words are just her way of helping him, but he was left confused.

"I understand what you mean," he starts, "But I'm not exactly sure how to fix it."

The woman nods, "Well the only way I could think of is your rereading the novel, pick up the unfocussed scenes yourself, and try to fix them."

The woman bites on her lower lip, wondering if giving her next peace of advice would cross the line of editor to friend.

The woman decides that the divide had already been destroyed a long time ago, and tells the blonde man how she thinks he should fix the problem.

"Lucas, if you want my advice, I think you yourself need to find your focus."

She elaborates her idea after seeing the confused look reside in the man's handsome features, "Luke, when we were…together," she says the last word quickly, "I told you that this book was an epic romance. But you didn't agree, I really hope by now you do."

The woman resumes her speaking as the awkwardness starts to subside once more, "I even accused the story of being about, Peyton," she speaks the blonde woman's name with such conviction even now.

The blonde man continues to stare in to her oceans of green the guilt still weighing heavy on him for letting Peyton break them up.

The truth was that Peyton's car was the furthest thing from his mind.

When the blonde thought of a comet, he did not think of a hunk of metal, but rather, he thought of a dazzling, elaborate phenomenon, that leaves your life just as quickly as it arrived.

He listens intently as his editor continues, "And again you denied it. So I don't know, maybe it isn't about her. Maybe its about someone else in your life, but you need to figure it out, because if you don't, this story will never be completed."

Lucas stares at her stunned into silence, about someone else, but who in his life can actually represent the comet.

Before Lucas could ask her for more advice to lead himself towards the right direction, more people started to file into the large room, ready to commence the meeting.

Leaving Lucas unable to ask the ocean eyed woman any more questions.

**XOXO**

The raven haired man was now standing in front of a large basketball arena, basking in its glory.

After receiving that call from the general manager, Nathan had started to pack almost immediately. He was able to catch the next mornings flight, after a loving goodbye from his son and wife.

Now, standing in front of a basketball arena again, being so close to achieving his dream that he could taste it, there was no doubt left in the mans mind that this was where he belonged.

"Nathan Scott," an energetic voice greets.

The man shifts his cobalt blues to see a middle aged man, with one streak of grey in his otherwise brunette hair.

"Mitch Williams?" He responds in a questioning voice.

"That's me, but you can just call me Mitch." The middle aged man states in a friendly tone.

"Well okay. It's an honor being here, Mitch." The younger man says.

The general manager laughs at the raven haired man.

"You are going to fit right in," he states mater of factly. Putting an arm around the cobalt eyed man's shoulders and leading him towards a certain direction.

"Allow me to welcome you into the family."

**XOX**

Nathan sat in the stands, Mitch right besides him. Memories of the raven haired man's short lived basketball career clouding his thoughts. The memories of his wife and baby son cheering in the crowed, and that amazing feeling he received every time he made a basket.

The feeling of awe still resides in him, the thought that he will be able to play again some day soon, overjoying the young man.

"Its a beautiful court, ain't it." Mitch starts to say, breaking the silence that rested in the room.

"We think we've got a good chance of being the best team in the D league this year. We've got this amazing arena, an amazing team, and now if you just say yes, we'll have an amazing coach."

The younger man's ears perked up when he heard that last phrase, amazing coach.

He turned his cobalt blues towards the general manager, "Wait, you want me to be a coach."

The general manager gives a small laugh, "Well of course, what do you…" The man's voice faltered once he realizes what the young man thought this meeting was about.

"Oh, Nathan I'm sorry. I don't need any more players, I wanted a coach."

"But I'm not a coach." The tall raven haired man argues, frustration creeping into his voice.

"Hey don't get me wrong, I think what you're doing is remarkable, and respectable. That's why I thought you would make such an amazing coach. But this comeback is just unrealistic, I mean most guys who suffer the injury you did, think its amazing that they can walk." The general manager informs.

"And hey, I'm not looking for an answer right this second. Go home, talk to your family, and call me back. I'll save the position until I get your answer."

The raven haired man gives a curt nod, suddenly all that hope and achievement, seeping out of his body.

**XOXO**

The beautiful brunette sat on the bed that her honey blonde best friend and husband shared, her beautiful god son in her lap.

"Hales, relax." The brunette laughed. "You look beautiful."

The scatter brained mother walked out of her master bathroom, one shoe in her hand, and the other on her right foot.

"Thanks, but I just wanna look perfect. Nate is coming back from Fort Wayne in a couple of hours, and he, jamie, and I are gonna spend the whole day together…Oh crap wheres my other shoe." the woman mumbles, heading into her bathroom once more.

The brunette laughs at the woman, "Try your hand Hales," she calls.

The woman rests her chin on her god son's shoulder, as he looked down at his mother's smart phone.

"Your mom is kind of crazy, you know that?"

The little boy laughs, "Daddy says she's his cute spaz."

The designer laughs.

**XOXO**

After leaving the Scott family home, the beautiful brunette headed towards her own.

It had been three days sense she had dropped Lucas off at the airport, and everyday got harder.

The brunette didn't understand why she missed him so much, hell she went two years of almost no interaction between the two, but she did miss him.

It felt strange knowing that she couldn't just call him and he'd be there, that he was practically a thousand miles away.

The woman shook the feeling off, she couldn't allow herself to start missing him this way. This way that made it feel like he was so much more than just a friend.

Brooke knew he was not, that he could not, be more than just her friend. And she was perfectly fine without. She did not need him around her all the time, no matter how much she loved it.

Suddenly a quote that the brunette heard in a passing moment surfaced its self to the front of her mind, _I do not love you because I need you, I need you because I love you_.

_But I do not love him_, the brunette scolded herself, before heading towards her answering machine.

As she did everyday, Brooke looked through the messages, searching if the Clothes over Bro's company left her any messages.

Until the brunette came across a message by an unfamiliar name.

**XOXO**

The tall blonde sat in a chair opposite the man who was her only link towards her birth father.

The man had just gotten finished telling the blonde that he would be leaving in a matter of days for a job opportunity. Seeing her chance, the forest green eyed woman decided to ask him a question that had been plaguing her mind ever since he arrived.

"What was their story? I mean, how did they get together, were Ellie and my dad ever really in love?" She splitters, not just wanting, but needing his answer.

The man ran a hand down his tired features, deciding that telling the blonde the truth was the easiest way to answer her.

"Your mom and dad were one of the greats, which means it was messy. The two hurt each other a lot, but they always ended back in one another's arms by the end of the night. There was always a glow around them, that made it clear to even complete strangers that they were completely in love." The man speaks, loosing himself in his reverie.

The blonde doing so herself. Thinking of the two men she considered the great loves of her life.

One was brunette, the other was blonde.

One had hazelnut orbs, the other oceans of blue

One was a musician and the other a writer.

The blonde thought of each of her relationships with the two, both so different, but both the same in one way. They were both her safety nets, the easy romances that kept her safe.

Except, it could be argued that her relationship with the brunette, Jake, was so much more than that. It was a stronger bond.

The blonde shook the thoughts of the young father from her mind, he was in love with someone else. A very nice someone else.

Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of something new came over the blonde. The need to not feel suffocated, the need to find someone new, find a new romance, and be her own person.

**XOXO**

The green eyed blonde stepped into her home, finding her closest friend lounged on the couch, reading an issue of a fashion magazine.

"Hey B Davis," the blonde greets, "what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, I checked on Milli at the store, then visited Naley's house, and then I came back here. Oh and I almost forgot…Your realist ate agent called, and that apartment you wanted is officially on the market, so you better get there fast." She speaks in a mock enthusiastic voice.

Heat rushes n the blonde cheeks, giving the brunette a shy smile. "I'm sorry?"

"Your damn right your sorry," the brunette shouts, slamming her magazine on the coffee table while getting off the couch.

"Peyt, you wanna move out? Why?"" The brunette asks in a hurt tone.

"Oh honey, its nothing about you, I promise, I love living here with you." the blonde ensures.

"Then why are you moving?" The brunette retorts.

The blonde bites on her bottom lip before explaining the sudden desire to move out of the home she shared with the brunette.

"Brooke, a couple of days ago, I let go of Lucas, I let go of the thought and hope that we were still meant to be. Because, we aren't. Lucas and I were over the second he left that hotel room in L.A, and it took me this long to realize it." The blonde starts to explain.

The brunette gives a sympathetic look, "Oh Peyt, I''m so sorry. That must have been so hard. If that's the reason why your moving, I can just ask Luke not to come by the house-"

"No!" The blonde exclaims. "Believe me, Lucas and I are fine, friends even. After I excepted that we were nothing, Lucas and I just spent the morning like friends." The blonde explains.

"And please don't be sorry," she continues, "Because I'm not. After letting him go, after excepting that he did not and will never love me again in _that way_…It was the most amazing feeling of my life. I mean, letting him go was like finally letting go of my fear."

"I don't follow." The brunette states, "I mean one second you are so sure that Lucas is the one for you, and the next your telling me that you never really loved him."

The blonde gives her a toothy grin, "I know its hard to follow, but my entire life I have sheltered myself with you, my dad, Lucas, and all of our friends. I never experienced how it felt to be free. So when I finally let go of Lucas, it felt like this world of opportunity was at my finger tips, and all I had to do is reach out for them…So I guess, I thought, you know, moving out was the first step in finding the real me."

"Careful Pey Sawyer, you're starting to sound like a hall mark card," the brunette cautions with a smile. Proud of her best friend finally taking initiative to be all she can.

The blonde rolls her emerald orbs, "Trust, me I know. But Brooke you can't let fear run your life. You can't let the fear of letting go keep you from the vast unknown. You've gotta let go to gain." The blonde shrugs.

A memory pops in to Brooke's mind. Remembering how Lucas had spoken about some writer and the great perhaps. And that one day he wanted to find his own great perhaps.

Maybe, this was Peyton's turn to find hers.

"I understand," the brunette assures the blonde, "I just wish you would have told me a little sooner. I'm gonna miss not living with my best friend anymore." She gives the blonde a hug.

"Don't worry, the apartment building is just a couple blocks from red-bedrooms, so you will still be seeing massive amounts of me in your dally life." The blonde laughs. "But if I don't get down there like right now, I may not even get the apartment, so can we finish this up tonight at Trique."

"Fine, go get your apartment Pey Sawyer." The brunette laughs.

**XOXO**

The brunette looked into her mirror. Her best friend had left a little under an hour ago.

Brooke wore no makeup, the fated bruises still able to catch attention.

Brooke thought of her attacker, and the one thing that was stolen from her store, the designs.

The words her friend had spoken only minutes ago running through her mind, _you can't let fear run your life_.

I will not let fear keep me from finding out the truth," The brunette swore to herself.

**XOXO **

the petite honey blonde, with her blue eyed son in her arms, searches for the raven haired man, she called her husband

"I see him!" The young sandy blonde almost shouts as he squirms out of his mother's arms and towards his loving father.

"Dad, dad! What happened! Are you on the team! Do I get to go to all of your games! Who's the mascot!" The young boy asks rapidly as if his life depended on it.

"Hold it Jamie, give your dad some room to breathe," his mother laughs.

"Welcome back husband," The petite woman smiles, before giving her husband a a sweet kiss.

However, she felt something odd she felt that there was something wrong.

Her caramel orb meet his cobalt blues.

His eyes were filled with love and devotion, like they always were when around her and their son, but there was something else in them.

A sadness that resided deep in them.

"What happened?" She asks softly, resting her hand against his chest.

Nathan picks up their son and looks back into her warm orbs, "They don't want me to play. They wanted me as a coach." He informs her, trying to hide the sorrow in his voice.

"Oh Nate," the woman coos, pressing her forehead against his chest.

"Its okay dad," Jamie tells him. "Who needs them." Jamie tries to comfort him.

"Thanks little man, that is exactly what I said." Nathan smiles, trying his hardest to hide the disappointment from his wife and child.

"Now come on, lets get something to eat somewhere nice, because your mommy is looking extra pretty today."

**XOXO **

The brunette's car was parked outside of an unfamiliar home, the person she needed to see was only footsteps away.

The fear that she tried hiding now crept up her body, like a cold chill.

Before she could coward away, the brunette steeled her nerves and stepped out of her car.

Her face remaining cleared from any makeup, the brunette pounded on the door.

After a moment an older brunette answered, giving a small jolt when she saw the girl in front of her.

"Brooke?"

The younger brunette did not bother with a response before stepping into the unfamiliar home.

"I was attacked," she states, matter of factly. Throwing the gun she concealed in her purse on to the coffee table.

"Don't worry Victoria, the only thing stolen were my designs. So if anything, the attack helped you don't ya think?"

The older woman squints her eyes, "Are you trying to imply that I had any part of this," she challenge.

"I don't know, I wouldn't put it above you. You've always put the business first."

The older woman now glares at her estranged daughter, "How dare you walk into my home and acuse me of this. I was a great mother to you. I gave you everything you wanted, this entire corporation wouldn't exist without me. I gave you everything! I only wish I could have had the resources to start my own business at your age, instead I got married to your father, and started a _family._" She seethes like a snake.

"Except your love. You never loved me! You were never a mother to me, just a bank who didn't care weather I lived or died." The designer is shouting now.

"I gave you all that I could. I never even wanted a kid in the first place. It was your damn father who wanted a son so badly. So after you came out, I made sure **we could never try to** have a son again." The older woman spat, not caring how it affected her daughter's well being.

The words stung the younger brunette, she always thought she was an unwanted child. But thinking that and now hearing her mother admit it, were completely different things.

A heart wrenching pain pulled at the brunette, but she willed herself not to tear up, she would not show a sign of weakness towards her mother.

"I desolved my interests in clothes over Bro's. I don't want it anymore. Something better will come along." The young designer states.

"So congratulations Victoria, you've gotten your dream. You gained a business and lost a daughter." The young woman speaks in a cold emotionless voice, before exiting the house.

Slamming the door of the home shut, and shutting her mother completely out of her life.

**A/N: So sorry for the slower update, I just wanted to give everyone the chance to give me their thoughts and wants. As usually everything was EXTREAMLY helpful! So thank you cuties :) I luv you guys :D**

**Please leave me your reviews, that is seriously the most amazing thing you can give any writer, it means so much! **

**Oh and I'm sorry if this chap was kind of confusing, I know a lot happened, that it all needed to happen adventually, so instead of dragging it all along, I kind of made a mix chap :D**

**Please tell me what you did or did not like in the reviews :D**

**Thanx**

**All my love **

**Bree 3**

**Thankyous :D**

**First off I want to thank all the guest reviewers, Thankyou all so much for giving me your thoughts on the story, it means so much. I hope you will make an account so I can thank you each individually :D**

**Dianehermans: **Yay, you were my first reviewer :D I'm sorry you did not like the last chap very much, but I promise the Pucas interactions will start getting few and far between :D I hope to hear from you soon

Thanx

**Sandygirl: **Lol, I am so glad you liked the chapter, you are just the sweetest thing eve :D I love reading what you think :D And thank you for tolerating blonde whore for now :) I am so glad you liked the last chapter, and I REALLY HOPE you like this chapter as well, and hopefully aren't to confused with the constant switches :D

I really hope to hear from you soon :D

Thank you 3

**bjq: **I am so glad you liked that you liked the last update, and only hope you will like this one as well. Thanks a mil for the pairing ideas :D I will definitely take them into consideration, However I think pretty soon I might put a pole for which couples you guys want, so look to for that ;)

I hope to hear from you soon

Thanx

**Princetongirl: **I assume you have read the prior chapters so I hope you know that I DO KNOW THAT LOL :D I'm not sure what happened, but I tried reuploading it, and it seems to have worked :S

I AM SO GLAD UR LIKING IT :D I would love your review on this chapter :D

I hope to hear from you soon

Thanx

**Tonya2byour21: **Tonya, I adore your reviews :D I love how insanely sweet you are :D and I am glad you liked the last chap, I wanted at least one of Brooke's friends to realize what happened and demand to know the truth. Honestly, on the show I would have thought Hayley at least would have realized what happened :S And yes Peyton was a little slow at figuring it out, like she is in most things :D

I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and to get your review soon :D

Thanx

**TsunamiTides: So yeah, I LOVE YOUR REVIEW**S :D I am so glad you liked the last chapter more, so did ;) And I adore the Brayley and Brachel friendships so please know that there WIL BE ALOT OF NALEY in this story ;D I adore them :) And doesn't Hayley help everyone ;)

I really hope you liked this chap and leave one of your amazing long reviews :D

I would love what you thought

Thanx

and P.S I can't wait to sow you guys how Luke's book plays a role! :D

**arubagirl0926: **I'm glad you liked the Bayley scenes :D There will be a lot more, I adore that friendship :D

I hope to hear from you soon

Thanx

**Mrs Kauhn: **I LOVE YOUR REVIEW :D Thankyou so much for pointing out the main stuff :D It means so much that you take the time to do that :D I am so freakig happy that you liked the chapter, and only hope that you'll like this one even more :D I agree that a lot of fics drag on the Pucas breakup, and I am so glad that you thought I put them to rest nicely :D I just wanted that disgusting pairing to be officially over :D and I'm really glad you think I potray Peyton like ably, because I seriously can not stand her on the show :P However I do adore Brayley and Brachel friendships :D SO I'm glad you liked Hayley calling BS :D

I really hope to hear from you soon :D

Thanx

**WrestlingGamer2012: ** I am SO glad you are enjoying the story :D I love how sweet you are. I'm sorry for the kind of late update :S

I really hope to hear from you soon!

Thanx :D

**Jenn: **I'm really sorry for the weird spacing issue :S I tried reuploading it again, and I'm not really sure aha was going on :S But I'm really glad you struggled through it and enjoyed the chap :D I'm glad your liking the story :)

I really hope to hear your thoughts on this chap, they mean so much :D

Thanx

**Sophie: **I apologize so much for that weird spacing thing that was going on :S I'm not really sure what the heck was going on :S But I hope this chapt turns out right :D Thankyou so much for pulling through it and reading the chapter :D I am so happy you are loving it :D

I really hope that you will leave me a review in the reviews :D

They mean so much :)

Thanx

**BrucasXOXO: **I am glad you liked the chapt, and thanks for the idea of peyton and Brooke's attacker:S But sorry, I don't think I'm gonna add it :)

But I really hope to hear from you soon

Thanx

**Brucas: **You are so sweet, I'm so glad that you think I'm a good writer, so thanx for lying :D lol, and I hope you enjoy this chapt as well :D

I REALLY hope to hear from you soon

Thanx :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thankyou all for the spectacular reviews :D PLEASE KEEP IT UP!**

**You guys seriously don't know how helpful they are, they help me know if you guys are liking where the story, is going and how I can improve my writing. So thank you all SO MUCH**

**At the bottom I will give the options for the pole for the pairings of the other people that are in, or I am planning, to be in the story. Please vote at least once for each person, I am gonna take these votes really seriously, so please do put your input:D**

**Individual thankyous at the end :)**

**P.S to the person who reviewed as a guest, and asked about Clinn. Yes I do plan on adding them into the story, but I'm still getting through Season 6 but I'll make it very obvious when S7 starts so you know that Clinn will be in that Chap :) Thanx for the review, hopefully if and when you review this chap you'll leave a name so I can personally thank you :D**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Our Forever and Always**

**Disclaimer: I do not own oth nor the characters**

**Chapter 12:**

The young teacher sat in front of her desk, waiting for a student to arrive.

After a few moments, a petite girl walked through the class room door, "You wanted to talk to me?"

Hayley looks up to see the girl she had been waiting for, "Yeah," she confirms. "Take a seat."

The young brunette rolls her chocolate orbs before sitting in a desk in front of the young teacher.

"Sam," Hayley begins, "I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen. I know being part of foster care can be difficult…"

Sam sneers at the teacher, "Spare me, it was one fight, and I wasn't even the one who started it."

Hayley's gaze on the girl never falters, "Sam, I know it was you who was caught shop lifting at Clothes over Bro's a couple weeks ago."

The young brunette stiffens, prepared to defend herself. But before she was given the chance, the honey blonde continues speaking.

"You Don't have to argue. I'm good friends with the owner, and she doesn't want to press charges. But she did give me this for you," Hayley picks up a large Clothes Over Bro's bag, filled to the rim with clothing.

The teenager merely glares, "I don't need your charity."

"I know you don't," the teacher acknowledges, "But I know that sometimes you don't always get what you need from a foster family. And maybe this small gift could help you out."

"Well it doesn't," the brunette almost seethes before storming out of the class room.

**XOXO**

Lucas Scott is in midst of packing his suitcase and preparing to leave New York in only a few hours.

The man was more excited in his leaving than he ever was before. He missed his small home town.

He misses seeing his honey haired best friend and his brother every day, he misses spending so much time with his goof of a god son,but he especially misses seeing a certain brunette.

The last time he had spoken to her, which was this morning, he felt as if she was hiding something from him, and the blonde was determined to figure out what.

After throwing his last shirt into his suitcase, Lucas hears a knock on his door.

He opens the door to find his ex fiancé standing in the hallway.

Her blondish-brunette hair was tied into a side braid, and she was clad in a purple V-neck blouse and a black skirt. "Hey Lucas," she greets with a shy smile, "Can I come in?"

The man makes a swift move to allow the girl access in to his hotel room.

Her green oceans scan the room and catch on the packed suitcase.

"You're all packed up." She states in a monotone.

"Yeah, I can't get anything done in this city. I think if I go back home, the place where I wrote the book, I'll get a better focus on it." He explains.

The woman nods, "I think that's a good idea. I just hope you'll finish it before the deadline, especially since I won't be there pestering you twenty-four/seven." She laughs.

"We can only hope," Lucas counters with a smirk.

The editor looks into his beautiful orbs of blue. She had loved him so greatly once, some part of her still did, but she was only left with the wonder of how it would have felt if he ever loved her even remotely close to the way she did him.

"I hope you find your muse Luke," she speaks solemnly, "Weather its Peyton, or some other girl, or whatever…I just hope you find it and get happy. You deserve to love someone and be really happy."

Lucas's heart wrenches out of his chest when hearing her soft voice speak those words, "You do to," he informs her.

She gives him a pained smile, "You can only hope," she says sardonically.

Lindsay walks up to the blonde and gives him a hug. While pulling away she speaks only five words, "Goodbye for now Lucas Scott."

At that, she kisses his cheek and walks out of the hotel room, leaving behind the desire of her once fiancé.

**XOXO**

The young brunette sat alone in a small table out side of a small diner, the Clothes Over Bro's bag at her feet.

When going to her locker after the school day ended, Sam found the bag of clothing hanging off her locker, and decided to just take it.

After looking through the articles of clothing inside of the bag, Sam quickly realized that they were nicer than anything she had ever owned before, and if she wore them she would just look like a misplaced idiot.

So now she sat in front of a small diner, with a bag of clothing she had no idea what to do with, and a pathetic looking peanut butter and jelly sandwich on her plate.

The young brunette was dragged out of her self pitying thoughts when she heard a tiny laugh.

Her intense chestnut orbs caught the sight of a family sitting only a table away from her.

A tall man's arm rests on the back of the chair that a blonde woman sat, with a giggling toddler in her lap.

The child was laughing insanely at the crayon drawing in her meaty toddler hands. Her blonde curls framing her small round face.

Her parents gazing down at her with love.

And for a moment, Sam was jealous at the small blonde. She was loved by both her parents, and actually seemed happy.

Sam thought of what her life could have been if her father stuck around. Would they still have given her up at only four years old, or would she have been just like that little girl.

Innocent, loved, _wanted_.

Tears started to burn in the back of the girl's eyes. She quickly stood from her seat, the bag of clothing in her hands, and sprinted the opposite direction of the happy little family.

**XOXO**

Brooke Davis stood in the middle of her store, watching as workers came in and out of her boutique, taking everything that wasn't nailed down, until the store was barren.

Her hazel-green orbs caught on a worker carrying a familiar wooden syne that she had kept after transforming the building from a cafe to her boutique.

"Hey," she yells at the worker, "This was here before I came. This does not belong to Clothes Over Bro's," She scolds the man, taking the syne from his hands.

He did not argue with the petite woman, in al honesty, he was afraid to.

Brooke stomps to the cash register, and hides the syne behind the counter.

Once she looks up, she sees a person she did not expect.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asks in a board voice.

The younger brunette places the bag of clothing on top the counter, "I would like a full cash refund." She states.

The designer rolls her hazel orbs at the obnoxious teenager standing before her, "The clothes I _gave _you." She gives a cynical laugh, "You've got to be kidding me," she asks with one eye brow raised.

"I don't need hand outs al right," Sam answers. "And just for the record, I wasn't gonna steal those shirts okay. I _was_ planning to pay for them."

The older brunette laughs again, "Yeah right, and I was about to marry the prince of England," she mocks.

However, the brunette winces once she hears the cold shrill of her mother calling her name.

"You Know what," Brooke continues, "I honestly don't care. And I'm sure that Victoria would love to give you a full cash refund." She speaks while grabbing her purse and the wooden syne she had managed to keep.

Leaving Sam unable to do anything but watch as the older woman stormed out of the store.

**XOXO**

Hayley stood in her kitchen, putting away the newly washed dishes.

Her hair was tied into a knot in the back of her head, and her phone placed in-between her ear and shoulder, waiting for the person to pick up the line.

Smiling to herself when hearing the greeting.

"Hello beautiful," the husky familiar voice of her husband greets.

"Hey you," Hayley laughs. "I just wanted to call to check up on my favorite coach."

Nathan laughs, "Don't let Luke hear you say that. Speaking of which, when's the slack off coming in?"

"In a few hours, why is the team missing him?"

"More like they wanna show how good they are, even without him." The raven haired man laughs. "So where's the kid?"

"Upstairs, he's writing a story of his own to show his Uncle Luke that he can be an author to."

The man on the other end pouts, "I thought he wanted to be a basketball player like me?"

"I don't know anymore Nate, but than again he's a pretty fickle kid." She affirms, with a large smile plastered to her features.

"Yeah, well I'll win him back," the man promises.

The two continue on like that, speaking of mondain, unimportant things, as if there was not a care in the world.

The young mother knew that the trip to Fort Wayne, only a week ago, still upsett him.

But she also knew the rejection from that trip was only the beginning. Nathan would get a chance at the D league again, and then he will move up to play in the NBA.

And Hayley and their son will be there right besides him, every step of the way.

**XOXO**

Putting away the last dish before closing the dishwasher, Hayley hears a knock at her front door.

"Nate, there's someone at the door. How bout I call you back in a bit?"

"Sure, I better get out there and help Skillz with the guys anyways. I'll text you about dinner tonight. Kay?"

"Sounds good. Good luck, I love you."

The honey blonde smiles when she hears her words be repeated by the man on the other end.

After cutting the line, Hayley walks to her front door, and finds one of her best friends, Brooke Davis, standing outside, a glare set in her features, and a large wooden syne in her hands. A syne the petite woman recognized.

Hayley gives room to allow Brooke access in to the home.

Hayley was unsurprised when finding Brooke standing there, she knowing what today was.

"Was it hard?" The young mother asks in a sympathetic voice.

"This syne was the only thing I could get out of there without being yelled at." The brunette confirms, taking a seat on the couch, and placing the syne against the coffee table.

"I'm sorry Tiger," Hayley apologizes, taking a seat besides her close friend. Wanting to know how to comfort her.

"Don't be," Brooke insisted.

"You aren't the bitch who gave birth to me just to steal my business when I'm twenty-three."

The honey blonde cracks a smile at her best friend.

"Do you think I'm an idiot Hales?" the brunette asks.

Hayley's caramel orbs widen slightly at the sound of Brooke's voice. It was nothing more than a raspy whisper.

"What?" the mother questions in a soft voice.

"I mean, at first, right after I gave the company up, it felt liberating, freeing. Like I can do anything because Victoria wasn't constantly over my shoulder telling me if I was doing something wrong…But now…I don't know. I guess I feel empty, like my business was the only thing that represented me anymore."

"Brooke," the sweet woman starts, taking one of the brunette's hands comfortingly, "It would never have been your business, because Victoria would always be there. She wouldn't let it be your business. But now you don't have to worry about anything she has to say. You are going to think up an even better line of clothing than before, because you are Brooke Davis. You are brilliant, and beautiful, and have more talent in her pinky finger than most people have in their entire bodies." The honey blonde asserted confidently.

"And I call malarkey on that whole, _business represented me_ crap. You are Brooke Davis, if anything, you represented Clothes Over Bro's, and without you, its gonna plummet. And you and I are just gonna laugh from the side lines, while your new line skyrockets." Hayley assures.

The brunette laughs, giving Hayley a hug, "I love you Haley James-Scott."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you to Brooke Davis."

**XOXO**

The two women pulled apart when hearing a new voice greet them.

"Aunt Brooke!" The little boy cheers as he races towards the couch and jumps onto his God mother's lap.

"Hey little man," the brunette laughs, all her uneasiness melting away at the sight of her god son. "Where have you been hiding?"

The boy holds up a note book proudly, half the page being covered in the large scrabble of a child's writing. "I'm like Uncle Luke see." The young blonde flaunts the notebook in his hand, smiling broadly.

"I'm gonna show him when mama and I pick him up from the airport today." He explains.

An extra glint sparks in the brunette's hazel-green orbs, "That's right, I forgot Lucas was coming in today."

Brooke bites the inside of her cheek, in all honestly, she hadn't forgot in the least. In fact, she was practically counting down the days when she saw the blonde again. And was disappointed when hearing that Hayley had already offered to pick Lucas up from the airport.

Hayley hadn't missed the extra shine that appeared in Brooke's eyes when her blonde haired best friend's name was mentioned.

So before she could actually think about it, Hayley came up with a quick lie. Preying to God that it would be believable, since Hayley was never good at lying.

"Yeah he is, but I don't know what to do," Hayley starts.

Brooke looks at her questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"Before you came I got this e-mail from Turner about this dumb faculty meeting that I have to attend tonight. Before you came, I was actually on the phone with Nate, trying to see if he could pick up Lucas, but of course he can't." Hayley elaborates, deciding that sprinkling some truths into her lie would make it more believable.

She was on the phone with Nathan before Brooke came, and there was a faculty meting tonight, but Hayley got out of it.

"I think I'll just send a taxi for him, and he could just come over later to see Jami, after he's unpacked and all."

"Uhhhh, mama you promised that we were gonna pick up Uncle Luke from the airport." The young boy complains, disappointed that eh will not be able to see his Uncle for another day.

"Hey, if you want I can take Jami and pick Luke up." Brooke offers, trying to hide her joy.

Hayley gives the brunette an unsure glance, "Are you sure Brooke. I mean with everything going on with the store, are you sure you have enough time?"

"Yeah of course, honestly, its a welcomed distraction."

"Yay! Thanks Aunt Brooke!" The small sandy blonde cheers.

"I'm gonna get dressed!" He almost shouts before running towards his bed room.

Leaving behind two laughing women.

**XOXO**

The tall blonde walked around the large mall.

She had spent the entire morning shopping for furniture to put in her newly acquired apartment. It had been a lot harder than Peyton expected.

She had come out of every store empty handed, and finally decided to grab a late lunch.

As she walked towards a familiar restaurant in the mall, her forest greens caught on a sight that made her stomach turn.

She saw the beautiful auburn haired woman, Peyton recognized as Josie, walking down the same sidewalk as Peyton, hand in hand with a small blonde girl.

Peyton instantly knew who the blonde girl was, even if it had been five years since she had seen the girl.

When Josie looks up from the girl, she to spots Peyton and welcomes her with a genuine smile, a smile that make her warm chocolate milk orbs seem even warmer.

"Hey Peyton," the woman greets, the smile still resting on her beautiful face.

"Hey Josie," Peyton smiles back, as best she could.

Her green orbs now looking down at the girl holding Josie's hand.

The little girl's long main of golden blonde hair was tied into two pigtails, and her large brown eyes were so much her father's it gave Peyton a start.

"Hey Jenny," Peyton says cautiously.

The girl takes a step back from the older blonde, half her body hiding behind Josie's legs.

"Do I know her," The girl tries whispering to Josie, failing pitta fully.

"Yeah hun," the auburn haired woman assures her, "Remember that picture your daddy had on the fridge when you were little..."

Recognition flashed across the girl's features as she looks up at the woman, "Oh yeah!" the girl exclaims, "You're hair isn't big and poofy anymore." She informs Peyton.

The green eyed woman smiles half-heartedly, her mind still on the words Josie had spoken.

_remember that picture your daddy had on the fridge when you were little_.

_Jake had a photo of me on his fridge?_ The blonde wonders to herself.

"So what are you doing here?" Josie asks, trying to move along from the awkward pause.

"Actually, I was shopping for some furniture. I took some advice Jake gave me."

The brown eyed woman smiles, and nods her head. "That's cool. So are you moving or just redecorating?"

"Moving," Peyton answers. "But I'm not sure how I want to decorate my apartment," she admits.

"Well, if you ever need help picking out some ceramic sculptures, or want help painting a cool design on a wall, I'm always available," Josie gives a shrug of her shoulder.

Peyton smiles, but before she could thank her for the sweet offer, someone walks up behind the auburn haired woman and kisses her kkneck.

"Spuds," the woman laughs, shrugging the brunette man off of her.

Jake looks up to greet who ever it was his girlfriend was talking to, expecting it to being a friend of the two, but seeing Peyton standing there, was _not _something he expected.

Jake smoothly moves from behind Josie, and to her right side, but still kept an arm around her waist.

"Hey Peyton," Jake greets with a smile.

The blonde bites her inner cheek, trying her hardest not to feel jealous. She simply smiles at jake, and gives him a quick hello.

Standing in front of the three of them, was one of the most difficult things she has ever done in her life.

There was no doubt that the three of them made a beautiful family, but Peyton couldn't help but hear that small voice in the back of her head screaming that Josie stole her place, that Josie sole her family.

Before Peyton could get to lost in memories of her past relationship with the brunette man standing in front of her, she makes up an excuse so that she could say goodbye without it being awkward.

**XOXO**

Lucas picked up his bag from baggage claim, and was headed out towards the main area of the airport.

He did not know who was suppose to pick him up from the airport, so he grabs his phone from his jacket pocket, about to call Hayley, until he caught sight of the two people he missed most of all.

**XOXO**

"Uncle Luke!" The little boy practically shouts, flailing his arms around, thinking that his Uncle wouldn't be able to catch sight of him and his aunt otherwise.

Brooke laughs at the boys antics, until she looks up and locks eyes with Lucas.

Suddenly, a feeling of intense need came over her. The brunette hadn't realized exactly how much she missed him in the past two weeks, but seeing him now. So close, but yet far enough so she couldn't touch him, Brooke wondered how she went on the passed two weeks without him.

That thought scaring her, and once more she had to remind herself that Lucas was nothing more than a good friend to her.

That reminder hurt even more when she felt Lucas's arms wrap around her waist, and pull her and Jamie in to a hug.

"I missed you Brooke Davis," he speaks so softly, that only she was able to hear him.

**XOXO**

The three sit in the same diner that Lucas and Brooke had sat in two weeks ago, when Lucas had first gotten that phone call to go to New York.

Jamie is content with an ice cream cone in one hand, and a crayon in the other.

While the miniature blonde colors on the children's menu,, the two adults sit across form each other talking.

Lucas had just finished telling Brooke about his trip to New York, and how he still needed to rewrite a few parts in his novel before it can get published.

A sympathetic look was etched into the beautiful brunette's features, "I'm sorry Luke. But you don't have to worry about anything. You're in Tree Hill now, I'm sure you'll find your focus," she assures him.

The brooding blonde smiles at her, "I'm not worried. You're right, I'm home, my muse will pop out eventually."

The man puts a hand over one of the Woman's small ones on the table, never taking his eyes off hers. "Now I think its your turn to share." Lucas laughs.

"My turn huh? I'm not sure what I should share?" she admits.

The smile melts from the blonde's face, hurting him that Brooke wouldn't tell him what was bothering her.

"Brooke," he starts, "I know there is something going on, so please don't lie and say everything is great in Brooke land." He presses.

Brooke casts her eyes to their interlocked hands, "I gave up the business," she admits.

Lucas gives a start, that being the last thing he ever expected her to say.

"What?"

"Clothes Over Bro's stopped being my business," she explains, "So I just synod it over to Victoria."

Lucas's baby blues soften, and he gives a comforting squeeze to their yet interlaced hands, "I'm sorry Brooke. I was here."

The blonde curses himself, _why couldn't I ever be here for her_, he thinks with rage, his blue orbs now glaring at the floor.

"Luke, its fine." Her sweet voice laughs, "It wasn't like it was some big shock, Clothes Over Bro's hasn't been my business in a long while," she explains. "And I guess after seeing all you guys moving on with your careers and lives, I decided that it was about time that I do the same."

Lucas looks up at her, "You're pretty strong Brooke Davis, you know that?"

The brunette gives a simple shrug. "I'm only as strong as I need to be," she explains while getting up.

"Now I'm gonna go use the restroom before we head to Nathan and Hayley's house," She tells him, "Please make sure Jamie is finished with that ice cream when I'm back, because that is not going in my car."

Lucas watches as the brunette walks away, smiling to himself.

After a few moments of silence, Lucas was startled when he heard the voice of his god son calling for him.

"Yeah Jay-Luke."

"Why do big people kiss?" The boy asks, thinking about all the people he has seen kissing, even people sitting a few seats away from them.

Lucas was surprised to say the least when he heard his god son asking such a bazaar question.

He scratches his head before answering. "Well you know how your mom and dad kiss, its because they love each other." Lucas explains lamely.

"How do you know when people love each other?" The boy continues to question.

"Just look at the way your dad looks at your mom, or how your mom looks at your dad,, thats how people in love look at each other." He tells his God son.

Jamie gives the man an odd look, "But you look at Aunt Brooke the way Dad looks at mama, and you don't kiss her." The boy observes.

A tint of red colors the older blonde cheeks, "No I don't," Lucas speaks in a voice like a child's.

Jamie laughs at him, "Yeah huh, you're eyes get really big and shiny like Chester's when I hold up a carrot to high for him."

Lucas tips the ice cream so it dabs the boy on the nose.

"Hey!" Jamie exclaims.

"Don't adopt your mother's meddling," Lucas warns before standing up and throwing away their trash. Also handing Jamie a wet wipe that was placed on a stack on the table, so that the boy could wash his hands and nose.

**XOXO**

As Brooke walked towards the bathroom she caught sight of a familiar teenage brunette speeding out.

Brooke felt slightly guilty for the way she had treated the teenager when she was at the store earlier that day, but Brooke had been in no mood to play games with the teenager while Victoria was in the back of the store, leading the workers to empty Brooke's boutique.

After Brooke had adjusted her makeup, and washes her hands, she stepped out of the bathroom and heads towards the door of the restaurant. Meeting the two blondes to leave.

"You ready?" Lucas asks.

Brooke smiles at him, as she picks Jamie up in to her arms, "Yeah, lets go." She says.

And the two walk out of the diner, side by side.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the late updateD: I have no excuse, and I'm sorry! I promise the next update will come SUPER SOON, like later today or early tomorrow, depending on the reviews so I know how to write it. PROMISE, :D**

**I just want to say a huge thank you to the people who are still reviewing, and especially to those who leave those beautifully long reviews**

**I LOVE THEM :D I really hope I get you guys's reviews and wants for this chapter PLEASE :D**

**Here are the choices for the pole (But I'm always open for ideas I did not think of)**

**Peyton&Jake**

**Peyton&OC**

**Jake&Josie**

**Jake&Rachel**

**Rachel&Owen**

**Deb&Skillz**

**Skillz&Bevin**

**Skillz& **

**Mouth&Milli**

**Milli&Owen**

**Clay and Quinn**

**Clay&Peyton**

**And those are all the pairings off the top of my head, soPLEASE Vote, because this pole ail help me decide which characters to include and which to eliminate, and so I could start planing that out LIKE NOW! and again, please if I forgot a character you guys want, or a pairing that you think may be cute, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! :D**

**WARNING TO ALL JULLIAN LOVERS: I know that he is not on this listing, but that is on purpose, I have a plot line that Jullian is NEEDED for, so yes he will be in this story of course, but his character will be part of a kind of different plot, and I promise I will keep Jullian as sweet and adorable as he was on the show.**

**Okay, I think thats all for now :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE**

**ALL MY LOVE**

**Bree3**

**Thank yous**

**Sandygirl: **YAY YOU WERE THE FIRST TO REVIEW :D First off MAJOR SORRY for the incredibly late update :( Life was a bit hectic, but things are back to normal schedule again :D I am so glad that you are continuing to enjoy the story :D And hopefully will continue to like this chapter :D And I'll just say that Lucas's rewrite will enlighten a few things;) and I PROMISE that the long awaited for brucas reunion won't be far away ;)

And I really hope to get your Votes on the pairings

Hopefully, I hear from you soon :D

Thanx

**Dianehermans: **Hey Girl Hey :D I was so happy to see that you enjoyed the chapter :D even though there was a serious lack of Brucas, but I promise the next chapters will be COMPLETE BRUCAS I'll try anyways :D I'm so gad you liked the Naley and Peyton moving out! I can't wait to get t the main plot lines

I really hope that you liked this chapter, and to get your review and votes on the pairings

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thanx

**TsunamiTides: **I am SO GLAD YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER :D Thank you for the lettered high lights;)

I love right Naley cuteness, they ae just the pert family, you can't hate them just beause they are so cute :D And I agree that Peyton straight up telling Brooke that she let go of Lucas is the easiest thing. And I LOVE BAD ASS BROOKE :DShe really is such an amazingly developed and deep character:D

I also agree that Lindsay is just a lovely character, and I felt bad to see her got hurt, now I was nevr was on team Lincas, but I still felt bad for how Pucas treated her D:

Anways…I realy hope that I get an equally long review from you on this chap, and hopefully you liked it. The next few will bet better, PROMISE :D

Oh and BTWs thank you for the device, I tried not ding the whole, _the blonde, the brunette_ stuff as much in this chap, hopefully its noticeable :D

I really hope to get your review on this chapter, and your votes for the pairings

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx

**Britney08forever: **I'm sorry for the stomach bug coming back to you :( But I'm glad that you are enjoying the story :D And If you are feeling better, I would love to get your thoughts on this chapter and your votes on the pairings :D

Hopefully I hewr from you soon

Thanx

** :** Hey :D I love hearing form you! I agree that the last Chapter was in serious need of Brucas, but I promise the next few will make up for it ;) I'm glad you like how I'm treating Peyton, no matter how much I don't like her, I will try to redeem her in this story. And Of course Naley will end up some where good, there to damn cute not to :D

I also agree on the whole Victorai being an AWFUL MOTHER thing, but I think it just makes Brooke a stronger and more relatable character :)

I'm not really sure about Lindsay, but that can always change :D

I really hope to get your review on this chapter, and your vote on the pairings

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thanx

**arubagirl0926: ** I'm glad you liked the way I introduced the new plots. I really hope you liked this chapter I would love to get your review and vote for the pairings

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx

**GottaLuvNaley: **Thankyou for the review, I really liked writing Brooke telling off her mother :D

I really hop you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to get your review on this chapter, and your vote on which pairing you want

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx

**LoVefan1123: **YAY I'm glad that you are liking how I am keeping the original story lines but with a twist :D I wasn't to sure how that was being procieved :S I also wish Peyton would have been independent ATLEAST ONCE on the show, then again, after S3 I stopped giving a fuck about Peyton :S Sorry but #truth And I am SO happy you seemed to like the Naleymomens, I am pleasantly surprised to how much I love writing them. I mean I've always loved Naley, but writing them just gave me a whole new love for the couple :D They are just the perf couple and family :D

And I also LOVE Brayly, wayyyyy more than Breyton, and I will continue to make Brayly an important friendship, and I promos to add LLaley moments, I've deprived the great friendship a lift :(

I really hope to get your review on this chapter, and your votes for the pairings :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx

**biq: **You are so sweet :D I am glad you are liking the story :D And hopefully this chapter is good enough as well :D I would love to see your review for this chapter, and your votes for the pairings

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx

**Queen08: **I am so happy to hear that you are still reading and enjoying. But PLEASE Review when ever possible, I love getting new ideas and new wants that people want me to add into the story. I'm glad you liked how the last chapter was divided,, and I really did love writing Brooke standing up to her bitch of a mother :P And I promise that there will be a lot of Brucas to compensate for these last couple chapters :D

I am also eraly happy to hear that you like the way I wrote the Naley family, they are just pert :D

And thank you so much for the sweetness :D It means a lot when a reviewer tells you that they like your writing technique. SO THANKYOU :D

I really hope to get your review on this chapter, and your votes for the other pairings

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thanx

**Jdubts: **I AM SO FREAKEN HAPPY TO SEE A NEW REVIEWER:D It is so amazing when someone tells you that they are loving your story, and I am so glad that you are :D I am also happy that you like the way I thought S6 should have went :D

Thankyou so much for the sweetness :D I'm glad you like how I treeted Peyton, and hopefully you feel that this was a just way to end Lindsay and Luke's relationship :D

and I promise that the next few chapters ail be enough Brucas to compensate for the serious lack of that beautiful pairing in these last couple chapters :D

I really hope to get your review on this chapter, and your votes for which pairing you'd like to see

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thanx

**Miss Pretty Girl: ** I am glad you like the story :D Im glad you understand that Brooke needs to find her feelings in her own time :D I promise that Luke will find his muse soon enough

Hopefully I get your review on this chapter soon, and your votes for which pairing you'd prefer to see :D

P.S

Just let me know when you start your story and I will be the first to review :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx

** : **Thankyou so much for the sweetness :D

I'm glad you seem to like the story, and my writing style :D

I just smiled when I saw your review

I really hope to get your review on this chapter, and your votes for which ever pairing you'd like to see

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx :D


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey cuties :D This is a huge thank you to everyone who has favoritde, this story or me as an author. It means the world seeing people do that:D SO thank you**

**And another huge thank you to the lovely people who are consistent reviewers, thank you all so much for helping me become a better writer and helping me take my thoughts and transform them into a story that I love to write :D It is just amazing :D**

**I love you all so much3**

**So again thank you to everyone who is favoring and reviewing my version of OTH :D**

**And a last HUGE thank you for everyone who voted on the pairings, sorry if the one you wanted didn't get chosen, a couple got down to me having to decide which pairings would fit the story :)**

**I won't say which pairings won, but if you truly want to get spoiled just PM me and I'll spill, as long as you don't spoil any one else in the reviews :D**

**anyways, I hope you guys Enjoy :)**

**Our Forever and Always**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oth nor the characters**

**Chapter 13: **

Stirring her newly pored coffee, Brooke stands in front of her couch. Her stunning hazel orbs examined the living r**oom.**

** boxes were pressed against the wall, each having been written on with a sharpie marker the previous night, so to make things easier to organize.**

** The next two days will be spent helping her best friend move in to the blonde's newly acquired apartment, leaving Brooke alone in her home.**

** An odd sensation ran through the brunette. In only two weeks time, her life had changed so greatly.**

** Not only would Brooke now be living alone, but she was no longer he owner of the clothing line she had created. Brooke was no longer even affiliated with the Clothes Over Bro's brand.**

** No matter how many times Brooke reminded herself of the kind words her honey haired friend had spoken to her days ago, the future still frightened the brunette.**

** Brooke had no idea where to pick up from here. Clothes Over Bro's had been the most important thing in her life for so long, Brooke hasn't the simplest clue of how to just move on from that, and embark on something completely new.**

** The brunette was brought out of her thoughts when feeling her phone vibrate.**

** Brooke brought the phone out of her sweatshirt pocket to find a text from non other than Lucas Scott.**

**"**_**Meet me outside your place in 10"**_

** The brunette smiled to herself before poring her now cold coffee into the sink, and heading upstairs to try to become decent looking.**

** Thoughts of Lucas clouding her mind like a drug.**

**XOXO**

Nathan's arm slung over his wife's shoulder as the two walked through the high school building.

"You know Hales, walking with you like this brings back a lot of memories," the cobalt eyed man alludes, with one of his raven eyebrows raised.

The woman laughs, "Yeah, reminds me of the good old times before I meat you and had a nice normal life," Hayley sighs in a mock nostalgic tone.

Nathan laughs and gives her a playful nudge.

The two continued walking towards the young teacher's classroom, cutting through the shop class.

"So tell me Hales," the raven haired man starts, "Do kids still sneak in her for lunch time make out sessions?"

The young teacher gives him an odd look, "I have never heard of kids doing that even when we went here." She states.

The man laughs, "That's right, I almost forgot how much of a nerd you were." He laughs, while running towards the door before she could smack his arm.

"Excuse me! I was an honors student!" The petite blonde argues.

Nathan cups each hand around his mouth, "Exactly…Nerd!" He calls back loudly, causing his wife to laugh.

"Whatever, you don't know what you'd do without me." She claims, until her chocolate orbs catch on a sleeping figure.

"Hey, wait a second Nate."

**XOXO**

Brooke looked at herself in the body length mirror.

Her sleek mahogany hair ran inches below her shoulders. She wore a high neck sleeveless midnight blue blouse, and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. Her feet being clad in heals.

After insuring that she looked fine, the brunette walked down her stairs, and maneuvered her way through the boxes, to her front door.

Before a moment passes, Brooke receives a text from the blonde man telling her to stand outside. Brooke does as asked.

She stands outside her door for a minute before hearing a loud engine park outside her home.

When looking up from her phone, Brooke is shocked to say the least when she takes in the scene in front of her.

Lucas, looking as handsome as ever in a white button up and jeans, sat in a large silver harley motorcycle.

Brooke's widened orbs stare at him in shock, "What are you doing?" She asks with a large dimpled smile gracing her features.

Holding out a second helmet, Lucas gives a simple shrug of a shoulder. "Care to take a ride Brooke Davis?" The blonde asks with a kinked eyebrow and smirk.

Brooke simply laughs and takes the helmet from his grasp, placing it on top her head.

"This better not give me helmet hair." She warns him while getting situated behind him.

Enjoying the fact that her arms were wrapped tightly around his perfectly muscled abdomen.

**XOXO**

The honey blonde now paseing in front of the young brunette sitting in her class room. Hayley was trying to figure out what exactly to say to the teenage girl she had found sleeping in a car in shop class.

Taking a deep breath, Hayley sat besides Sam, thankful that Nathan had left minutes ago. Sam already seemed like a closed off girl, no need to add a man Sam did not know into the conversation.

"So would you like to tell me why you were sleeping in a car in shop class?" She asks the girl calmly.

"Well it was either that or that smelly couch in the teachers lounge. Which by the way I can't believe you sit on." The brunette responded mechanically, practicing what she would say to the person who would inevitably catch her sleeping in the car.

"Okay first of all, I don't go _near_ that thing," Hayley starts. "And can you please work with me here. Give me your foster parents number-"

"No please, don't screw this up." The teenager interjects.

Hayley gives her a serious look, "Sam I am your teacher, if there's a problem-"

"There isn't a problem," the brunette interrupts once more. "This is one of the better foster homes I've been in, the others…weren't so good." The girl takes a shaky breath, flipping her bangs out of her deep chestnut orbs.

"So its a little crowded…its okay." she continues.

"Sam, its _not_ okay." The teacher argues. "Was there anyone who was worried that you didn't come home last night, or any other night you spent in this school rather than home?"

The brunette shakes her head, and gives the young teacher a sardonic laugh, "You don't get it. No one cares, its like I'm invisible. They cash the checks, and I don't get slapped around. Thats the deal." She informs her, a pained look running through her pools of chocolate for only an instant. "And its a pretty good deal. So _please_ don't screw it up." She pleads.

"I can't pretend like this didn't happen," Hayley argues with a shaky voice, "Sam you're fifteen years old. There has got to be something better for you_." Hayley tries to reason, more to herself than the girl._

_ Sam now stands up, slugging her bag over her shoulder, "Look you seem like a real nice lady, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm not your girl, I'm no ones girl." She speaks in such a hopeless, defeated voice, that it breaks Hayley's heart listening to her._

_ "It happens," Sam says, with a shrug of her shoulder, before walking out of the class room._

_ Leaving a worried, and heart broken Hayley James-Scott in her wake._

_**XOXO**_

_ Brooke was still confused to why Lucas had all of a sudden bought a motorcycle, and even more confused to where he was taking her._

_ But that did not stop the brunette from enjoying the ride._

_ The warm air hit the brunette's face so freely, her hair, that was still poking from under the helmet, blowing in every direction._

_ Brooke's chin rested on Lucas's shoulder, and she was able to smell that familiar soap he always used while the two were dating._

_ In what seemed like an instant, Lucas cut the engine of the bike, to soon for Brooke's liking._

_ "We're hear," he announces proudly._

_ The brunette glances around, trying to get a sense of her a surroundings. _

_ Lucas stopped in front of a small park that Brooke had never seen before, "And here is where exactly?" She questions the boy, climbing off the Harley._

_ "Just follow me Davis, all will be answered in due time." He instructs her, speaking in a mysterious voice. Taking the helmet from her out reached hands, and putting his to hang off the bike handels as well._

_ Brooke smiles at him and follows, her curiosity getting the best of her._

_**XOXO**_

_ A few minutes later, not long enough for Brooke's feet to start hurting, the pair stopped in front of a small, tranquil pond._

_ Lucas kneels down, dipping his hand into the clear water. _

_ As he does so, Brooke's hazel pools wander around the small area. It was truly magnificent. _

_ Trees hid it from view, so it was no wonder that Brooke had never seen the area before._

_ Wild flowers literally covered the ground, so no dirt was visible. Just beautiful shades of violet and bright oranges, and vivid green grass._

_ After retrieving what it was Lucas was searching for in the water, he stands up and walks towards the awe struck brunette._

_ "What is this place?" She asks, her eyes still on a particularly pretty bed of flowers._

_ "My mom and Keith use to take me here for pick nicks when I was a kid." He explains. A pang of pain still running through him when thinking of the only father figure in the blonde's entire life, except for the possible exception of his old high school basketball coach, Widey Durum._

_ "I never knew that." Brooke states, looking up in to his crystal blues, "All this time, and I'm still finding out new things about you Lucas Scott."_

_ Giving a wink, Lucas grins at the beautiful brunette. The sun light casting against her skin so angelically, Lucas could hardly focus on the task at hand._

_ "Well I hope so, otherwise I'd feel boring," he laughs. "And besides, its not as if there isn't a million things I still don't know about you Brooke Davis." He counters._

_ The brunette gives him a smirk of her own, a mischievous glint in her seemingly emerald orbs._

_ "Well, besides the point, I didn't bring you here for the scenery," Lucas states._

_ "Oh? Then why did you bring me out in the middle of no where?" She asks, that amazing dimpled smile gracing her lovely face. _

_ "And Please don't tell me its not because you're gonna kill me, and dump my body in the river." She speaks in a mock uninterested tone._

_ Lucas laughs at the girl's conclusion, "No…But thanks for the idea for future reference." He tells her, holding out his hand, and opening it palm up._

_ Brooke eyes him oddly when she sees the pile of small pebbles in his palm._

_ "We're gonna skip rocks." He tells her casually._

_**XOXO**_

_ Hayley's car is parked in front of a small trailer home._

_ Due to the fact that the last hour of the school day was her prep hour, the honey blonde received permission from Principle Turner to leave early that day._

_ Now Hayley had a few hours before needing to pick up her son from pre school._

_ The young mother sat staring at the small trailer, that was doubtful to be able to house one family, where Sam Williams is suppose to be living._

_ Hayley steps out of her car and walks up to the trailer door, giving it a quick knock._

_ Her deep orbs wandering around the area surrounding her._

_ She was able to hear a barking dog in the distance, and the noise of children's laughter._

_ Soon enough, the door opened slowly, revealing a heavy set woman, with a annoyed expression on her scrunched face._

_ "Can I help you," the woman asks Hayley in a less than friendly tone._

_ Rinsing her hands as she speaks, Hayley answers the woman,"Hi…I'm Hayley James-Scott, I'm actually Sam's English teacher."_

_ The large woman gives an exasperated sigh, "Well you might as well come in and tell me what the girl has done now." She drawls, walking in to the home._

_ Hayley simply follows._

_ The sent of stale beer and cigaret smoke invading the young woman's senses._

_ In what seemed like a flash, at least five children ran towards the women, playing some sort of game._

_ "Hey!" The heavy woman shouts, "Go do that outside!"_

_ Without a chance for the woman to shout again, the children obeyed to the woman's command and ran out the door._

_ "Damn kids, breaking shit every which way," the woman mumbles while taking a seat in the old looking couch that sits in the middle of the room. Not making a gesture for Hayley to take a seat as well. So the Teacher stays standing._

_ "Now, tell me what that girl has gotten herself into now?" She asks, coughing into a napkin so roughly that blood splattered from her lungs._

_ The petite woman bites on her bottom lip before answering, "Nothing, really. Sam is actually one of my best students, she has a true talent for writing. It's just…I mean…did you talk to her when she got home last night?" _

_ Hayley decides that asking a question as open-ended as that would make things easier than straight up asking the woman if she had noticed how Sam was not home last night._

_ "No I did not," the woman states cooly, "Mis. Scott, I've got five other kids to worry bout, and Sam is old enough to come to me when she needs to talk. Last night she just went straight to bed."_

_ Hayley nods sadly, the other woman having confirmed her worst expectations. Not even realizing that the young Brunette made it home the previous night._

_ "I see," she says softly. "Well thank you for your time, but I should get going."_

_ The heavy woman merely waves her off as a way of farewell._

_ As Hayley drove away from that cramped trailer, she knew that she _had_ to _find a better suited home for Sam, she deserved better than to mean nothing more than a check in the mail.

**XOXO**

Brooke's emerald orbs moves from the pile of pebbles, to Lucas's beautiful skies of blue.

"Okay…You're insane." She laughs.

"No, I'm not, but I do want to skip rocks so come on." He leads the strikingly gorgeous brunette towards the peaceful pond.

Brooke laughs at his determination and allows him to lead her towards the pond.

Lucas takes one of the pebbles in his left hand. With a click of his wrist, the pebble hops six times before sinking.

"Fine, I'm impressed." The brunette admits to him.

Lucas hands her one of the small rocks in his palm, "Come on Pretty Girl, show me the best you got."

The brunette uses all her will power to hide the flush of heat coloring her cheeks in hearing him use that old nick name.

"Promise you won't laugh?" She asks with a kinked eyebrow.

The man smiles down at her, "Depends on how bad you suck?" he teases her.

"Hah hah," she laughs sarcastically, taking the rock from his hand.

Brooke walks up to the pond and tries to make the same movement with her wrist as Lucas. Although, instead of skipping the rock, it ends up sinking the second it hits the water.

Lucas tries to hide his laughter at the petite woman, but his smile could have been seen a mile away.

"Hey!" She smacks his chest, "You can't laugh at me!" She demands with a beautiful dimpled smile stuck to her features.

"Fine, fine," he concedes, "But sorry Davis, that was pathetic.""

"I know okay," she laughs. "I just don't know how to skip stupid rocks!"

"I'll teach ya," he tells her, taking another pebble from his palm and leading the two a little closer to the pond.

"First, take this," he hands her a smooth rock.

After she took the rock from him, he moves so he is standing behind her.

The petite brunette's back presses against his chest.

The blonde takes her right hand and moves it backwards.

He tries not noticing the seductive sent of coconut in her sleek chocolate hair.

"Now, its all in your wrist," he tells her. Flipping their interlocked hands. The pebble skipping three times before sinking to the bottom of the pond.

"Yay! I did it!" she cheers, laughing before turning to give Lucas a huge hug.

The blonde laughs at the girl's cheeriness, glad to see that some part of her was that fun loving girl that he was so captivated by the first time they met.

"Yes you did," he confirms, "But how about you try on your own this time?"

Brooke nods excitedly, taking the last few pebbles in the blonde's hand.

After the first few times Brooke fails at skipping the pebbles, the brunette starts to become frustrated.

"Lucas laughs at the seriousness in the young woman's emerald greens.

"This is your last chance Brooke Davis," he speaks in a mock serious voice. "You can do this, just remember," he holds up his hand, "Its all in the wrist."

Brooke nods at him, a determined look set in her features. "Right."

She brings her hand backwards slightly, and makes a quick snapping gesture with her wrist.

The pebble skipping four times before sinking.

The brunette jumps in excitement, "Oh! I did it!" She cheers, a huge smile plastered to her features.

"Yes you did," Lucas smiles. Taking a sheet of paper and pen from his jeans pocket.

"Now that's two things we can cross off."

Brooke looks at him questioningly, "Excuse me?" She asks while Lucas makes two quick markings on the sheet of paper in his hands.

"You know Brooke, compared to all the other stuff on this list, skipping rocks is pretty average." He informs her.

"Okay? What are you talking about?" She asks again, more forcefully.

Lucas gives her the sheet of paper in his hands.

Brooke's hazel greens looking over the list while reading it out loud, "Go sky diving, ride a motorcycle, learn to speak French, learn to skip rocks, watch every James Bond movie…"

Brooke looks up into the blonde's beautiful crystal blues.

"Why do these sound so familiar?" She asks him.

"Well, I may have visited Milli yesterday, and we both may have agreed that we are terrified of how calm you're treating losing your company. So…Milli may have given me a list she had been writing for the past few years of things Victoria told you was a waist of time, or stupid. And we both may have agreed that this will be a great start to get you back in the designing mojo."

The brunette smiles up at him, "How is this gonna help me get my mojo back?" she asks.

"Well maybe to heal your company, you need to heal your soul a little."

Brooke can't form the words to tell him. She can only stare at him with a large smile.

Lucas looked more handsome in that moment than she had ever thought before, The sunlight making his sandy blonde hair a blazing golden, and his eyes the clearest shade of blue she had ever seen.

"I don't know what to say, this is one of the sweetest things any one has ever done for me." She tells him.

""Well it wasn't all my doing. Milli made the list, I just showed you that you could do everything on it."

Brooke gives him a sweet smile and another hug.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," He says back, resipicating the hug tightly.

**XOXO**

Brooke steps into her home, after being dropped off by Lucas.

She walks in to her living room to find her curly haired best friend slumped on the couch, Wearing an oversized sweatshirt and a bull of popcorn in her lap. The living room still scattered with the same boxes from this morning.

"Peyt? Whats going on?" The brunette questions, having expected at least a fraction of the boxes to be gone.

Peyton presses on the pause botton on the remote in her hands before looking up at her best friend.

"I suck," she states simply, throwing peaces of popcorn into her mouth.

The hazel eyed woman laughs at her best friend, "What are you talking about?" she asks, taking a seat besides the blonde on the couch, grabbing some popcorn of her own.

"I chickened out. I just got scared, and instead of moving the boxes, I ended up watching stupid old movies. That I don't even like, may I add."

Brooke laughs, "What happened Pey Sawyer."

The blonde sighs, "Yesterday I ran in to Jake, Josie, and Jenny at the mall, and I got sorta jealous." She mumbles.

"I'm sorry, that couldn't be easy seeing them together like a family." Brooke sympathizes.

Peyton nods, "No it wasn't, but I don't want to care. I don't want to get sucked into relationships passed. I want to be happy for Jake, because Josie seems nice, and Jenny seems to like her. But I don't, and I hate it." The blonde vents.

"And I know I gave you this huge speech of moving on with my life, and moving forward, but its like I'm in a runt, and I just can't get out of it."

"Yeah, well I can relate. I thought it would be easy just handing -C over -B to Bitch-toria, but its not. And I'm still trying to figure out how to start something completely new."

The two share a moment of silence, until brooke's excited voice breaks it.

"Hey, I know exactly how to take you out of your funk!" She smiles.

Peyton laughs at her bubbly best friend, "And what's that?"

"You need a rebound!"

Peyton gives her a questioning look, "Rebound from what? I haven't been with a guy in a while."

"Exactly, you need a rebound from _both _Lucas and Jake. I mean think about it, you never had an in-between guy, you've just skipped from one serious relationship, to another. There was no guy in the middle just to fool around with." She explains.

"Unless you count Pete Wertz, which I don't, because seriously, the dirtiest thing you two did together was kiss with tongue," the brunette starts to ramble.

"Okay, Brooke," the blonde stops her best friend in the midst of her rambles, "Thanks, but I seriously would rather stay here and watch more awful movies than go find some random guy to have a one night stand with. So _thanks_ but no thanks."

"Peyton," the brunette wines, "Come on. You don't have to have to have a one night stand, just go there and show off those long legs of yours, maybe make a few guys hot and bothered," Brooke winks.

"Brooke!" Peyton shrieks slapping her friend lightly on the arm.

"Come on Pey Sawyer, lets go have some fun."

"I'm not gonna hook up with any guy,"

"Fine,"

"And I'm not gonna dance either."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now come on, lets get you all pretty so we can go to Trique." Brooke pulls on the blonde's arm, dragging her up stairs.

**XOXO**

Lucas sat in the bleachers facing the familiar court.

His focus on his laptop in front of him. He was stuck on a specific scene. Where Joseph first realized that the comet had left him, and perhaps will never return.

Lucas tried to fix the passage at home after dropping Brooke off. However, he soon realized that he would never be able to fix the scene if he was sitting in his ordinary room.

So Lucas decided that going to the River Court, the place he where he started writing the novel, would help his lack of inspiration.

Now he sat, staring at the Court where all the big events of his life happened.

This was the first court where Lucas made his first free throw, discovering his passion for basketball.

This court was where he first met some of his oldest and greatest friends.

This is where Lucas was first noticed by his high school basketball coach, who would make the blonde an offer that would change the boys life course so greatly.

This court is his world, it is where he belongs.

And suddenly, Lucas was brought back into an old memory he hadn't thought about in ages.

Five years ago, around this time, and in this very court…

_"This is my world, its where I belong." The blonde tells the beautiful brunette standing in front of him. The girl he was so sure that he was so completely and totally in love with. A girl he sees spending his entire life with._

_ "So do I get to be part of this world?" The beauty questions, her hazel greens smoldering against his clear oceans._

_ "The biggest part," the blonde ensures her. Not needing a moment to think. He knowing in his heart that this angelic beauty in front of him was and will always be the biggest part of his world._

Now that very same blonde sat in front of that very same court wondering if those words ever became untrue about that beautiful brunette.

Lucas tried shaking the memory from his mind, and focusses back on the writing in front of him.

_The bright flame had left him, rendering Joseph nothing but the wonder of its immaculate beauty, and the questions of why and how it left. _

_ Was Joseph not worthy to stare at its beauty. Perhaps Joseph was simply unworthy to have more than a passing moment with the blazing star._

Lucas put himself into the position of the character he has created.

Lucas could only think of one instant where he felt so unsure, insecure, and confused.

The moment in senior year when Brooke walked away from him, because she stopped missing him.

To this day, the blonde did not know what exactly made her stop caring about him enough to simply stop missing him.

And in an instant, all of he unsureness and doubt that has seemed to cloud him in the past year dissipated, and he saw things clearly for the first time in a long time.

_She is my comet._

**XOXO**

The beautiful brunette and blonde sat in front of the bar in the club, Trique.

Music booming, and people dancing and laughing.

"Brooke…I'm not sure about this." The blonde says, feeling uncomfortable searching for a guy for her to flirt with.

"Oh come on Pey Sawyer. You look hot, and this club is crawling with hot guys." Brooke ensures her, her hazel orbs scanning the club, searching for a guy her picky best friend would be interested in.

The two had already been here for a couple hours, and Peyton hasn't spoken to one guy.

Brooke's eyes caught on a cute guy sitting at the bar opposite them.

"Oh, he's cute." Brooke goshes, tugging on her friend's arm.

"No, Brooke, I don't think he wants any company."

"Oh come on Pey Sawyer, he's a guy with a penis. I'm pretty sure a leggy, blonde won't be a nuisance, Now come on." Brooke pulls Peyton towards the man, and taps on his shoulder.

The boy turns around, surprised to see two extremely attractive girls in front of him.

"Hey I'm Brooke, and this is my best friend Peyton…" Brooke gestures towards the curly haired blonde besides her. "And you are,"

"Rider," The dirty blonde man answers, a smile on his lips.

A wicked glint appears in the woman's hazel-greens, giving her friend an amused smirk. "How appropriate,"

"Well you two should talk, I've got to go check up on how Lucas is doing with the writing." Brooke informs them before walking away from the pair.

**XOXO**

Brooke is about to call Lucas, until she hears a voice calling for her.

"Brooke?"

**XOXO**

"Sorry about that," Peyton bites on her bottom lip. "Brooke can be…well Brooke." The blonde nervously laughs.

The dirty blonde smiles at the cute girl in front of him, "Its cool, she seems like a good friend."

"Yeah, she's a little crazy, but she's the best friend any one can have," Peyton agrees.

"So do you mind me asking why such a pretty girl needs her best friend to help her flirt with a guy?"

Peyton blushes, averting her forest greens from the cute boy in front of her.

"Its not like that, I mean, its not like I was searching for a guy to flirt with," Peyton starts to mumble, rinsing her hands nervously.

"Hey Peyton," Rider interrupts her, "You don't have to explain yourself," he tells her. "How about I buy you a drink, and you can just talk to me?" He asks with a lop sided grin.

The green eyed woman smiles at him, and agrees to the offer.

**XOXO**

Brooke turns around to find a face she did not expect to see.

A face she wouldn't have minded never seeing again.

"You're back?" She asks in a board voice.

The tall brunette walks towards the petite woman he had left months ago.

"Hey Brooke," The tall dark eyed man tries to give her a sweet smile.

The feisty woman gives him a roll of the eyes, not in the mood to deal with any drama tonight.

She had spent one of the most amazing days of her life with Lucas, and is here with one of her best friends. Brooke does not want to ruin her day with unnecessary drama with this man who had just left her because Brooke wanted to take care of a defenseless baby.

"What do you want Owen," she asks.

The man, Owen, looks down at her. He knew how much of an ass he was for leaving this amazing woman all those months ago, and he needed to prove to her that he could be trusted again.

He _needed _to prove to Brooke Davis that he wasn't an awful human being, despite what he has done.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

Brooke glances down at her phone, it was already nearing eleven O'clock at night, Brooke silently cursed herself for taking Peyton's car.

The brunette glances towards her blonde haired best friend, and the boy she was still talking to.

It didn't seem as if the two would stop anytime soon.

So Brooke shifts her gaze back towards Owen.

"How about I talk to you as long as you drive me back to my place."

Obviously taking this as a good syne. Owen's deep chocolate orbs brighten ten volts and he agrees graciously.

**XOXO**

The car ride towards Brooke's home was awkward to say the least.

Owen tries of casual conversations were shut down every time by Brooke, who would have rather been anywhere but there.

The two brunettes stand in front of Brooke's door.

"You didn't have to walk me to the door," she tells him, searching for her key.

"I know, but we didn't get much talking done, and I think that was the swap. A lift for a conversation?" He asks.

Brooke gives him an exasperated smile, "Fine, you're right, that _was the deal_. So what do you want to talk about?" She asks him.

Owen takes a deep breath before looking into her beautiful hazel eyes, "Brooke, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you all those months ago. I was acting like a complete ass, and I'm really sorry."

Looking into his eyes, Brooke knows he is being sincere, so she gives him a kind smile.

"I appreciate that Owen, _I really do_, but what do you expect from me? You left, and I got over it. I helped the little girl live, and moved on. I'm sorry, but there's nothing left like _that_ between us."

Owen shrinks slightly, it feeling like a punch in the gut hearing her say that.

Owen didn't blame her in the least, but there was still a part of him that was hoping for another chance with the lively brunette.

"I understand," he informs her. "I'm really sorry Brooke."

The petite girl smiles up at Owen.

"Its okay, but we can still be friends." She tells him.

He gives her a sweet smile, "I'd like that," he says, lifting his arms out for a friendly hug, Brooke reciprocating the gesture.

**XOXO**

Hidden in the shadow of night fall, Lucas stands underneath a tree, heart broken.

He watches the way Brooke smiles up at the man Lucas recognized as Owen, the man who had left just because Brooke decided to be the Kind hearted and generous person she was and take care of baby Angie.

A burning, angry feeling clawed its way through Lucas when watching as Owen leans down and hugs Brooke, _his Brooke_.

With his hands shaking, Lucas turns around sharply, walking away from Brooke and Owen. Cursing himself for ever believing that he deserved another chance with the brunette beauty.

**A/N: So I hope that this chap made up for the serious lack of Brucas lately :) I've got the next few chapters planned out pretty well, so please review if so I know how to translate my ideas :D**

**I would love your reviews on this Chapter!**

**I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed :D**

**All My Love**

**Bree**

**Thank yous**

**GottaluvNaley: **Yay! you were the first reviewer :D So thanks for that :D

I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and thank you for the vote :)

I really hope that you thought this was a good chapter as well :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx

** : **Your review just made me smile and feel so good :D, (Sorry if that sounds awks:S) It was so amazing to hear that you actually believe that I am a good reader, thank you so much for that incredibly sweet review. And I am so glad that you liked the chapter :) Hopefully you also enjoyed this one as well, I tried making Brucas as adorable as they were on the show, so don't hate me to bad if I failed pathetically :S

I erally hope to hear from you soon and get your thoughts on this review :D

Thanx

**Sandygirl: **You are just the sweetest thing :D Thank you so much for the sweetness, and the forgiveness:) I'll try to get back to updating either daily or every other day :D And I REALLY Hope this chapter made up for the serious lack of the pert couple in the last couple chapters. And it means everything that you think I'll do an actual good job in the Brucas reconciliation, but please don't expect anything great, I'll probs end up failing at it miserably :S

I am SO EXTATIC THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY :D Your review just made me feel so much more confident in my writing :D

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D Please leave me your thoughts on how it went, if it felt to forced or anything:S I really hope I did Brucas Justice

And THANKYOU for the votes, everyones help so much :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon,

Thanx

**Dianhermans: **Diane, I adore you :D I'm glad that you liked that small snippet of Brucas in the last chap, and that bit of Jamie wisdom ;)

Thankyou a million for the votes

Hopefullly I hear from you soon :D

Thanx

**tanya2byour21: **Hey Tanya:D It means so much to me that you still reviewed chap 11 even though I had already posted chap 12 so thanks for that sweetness :D I'm glad you liked that bit of brucas in the last chapter :D And I had that little Jamie making Lucas blush about Brooke scene planned out for a while, and I couldn't wait to fit it into one of the chapters :D I am so extremely overjoyed that you are still liking the story, and are such an amazing reviewer :D It means everything :D I also agree about the relatenship between Sam and Brooke, they do kind of need each other. IDK if you read my tiny rant on a previous chap, I doubt it because it was in another response to a different reviewer, But I thought Mark making the character of Sam was like a slap in the face to Brucas shippers. I mean Sam is kind of a brucas child in her own right, she is scruffy, brunette, AN EXTREAMLY TALLENTED WRITER! The fact that Jullian played her father figure rather than Lucas was ridiculous :P

I also plan on making a major character for the story, so I will not just cut her off completely like they did on the show.

Anyways…I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the brucas moments :D

Please leave me your reviews and thoughts in the reviews :D Oh and a major thank you for the votes, They helped a BUNCH

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx

** : **First off, I am SO sory for the lateness of the chapter. But I'm still glad that you seemed to have liked it. I had that little Jamie Lucas scene planned out for a while, and was EXTATIC when I found a place to fit it into my story :D

Thank you emensly for the votes on the pairings, they helped a million :D

I really hope to get your review and thoughts on this chapter as well

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thanx

**BrucasXOXO: **I am SO glad that you seemed to like the chapter. And your welcome for adding more Nate and Jamie, it was a great idea, and I think it helped my story A BUNCH so thank you ;)

I'm glad that you seemed to like the brucas moment at the end :D And I really hope you liked this chapter as we'll :D I also agree with you about the Brachel friendship making Brooke a stronger individual, and little more selfish to get what she wants.

I don't even know how much to thank you for taking the pole so serious and giving me your actually thoughts on who should be paired with who :D

SO thanks a mil for that, you're input helped SO MUCH

I really hope to get a review from you in this chapter :D

I would love to get your thoughts on the Brucas moments :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thanx

**Lovefan1123: **You are such a sweet person :D Thankyou so much for the kindness :D I am ecstatic that you seemed to have liked the last chapter, and are continueing to enjoy this story. I'm glad you like the way I am portraying Brooke and Lucas as individuals in this story :D And I had that mini Jamie/Lucas scene planned out for a while, and was SUPER excited to fit into the chap :D I hope it came out al righ I can't wait for you guys to read Jullian's role in this story, and I promise to try my hardest to keep him the way he was in the show. I truly did love Jullian, Brullian were a cute couple, but I'm sorry they ail NEVER compare to Brucas in my heart Brucas is my greets OTP

LOL And a huge thank you for your voting on the pairings it HELPS SO MUCH!

Hopefully I hear from you soon :)

Thanx

**arubagirl0926: **Thankyou so much for the votes on the pairings:D

Hopefully I hear from you soon on your thoughts for the chapter

Thanx


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey cuties :D I just wanna give a huge thank you to the people who have favored this story and me as an author :)**

**And a HUGE thank you to everyone who had reviewed the last chapter, that was more than I ever got for any other chap:) SO PLEASE KEEP IT UP!**

**You guys are so insanely amazing :D**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this chap**

**HUGE SORRY FOR THE LATENESS, I won't give an excuse, I should have been more on top of things, so for that I am MAJORLY sorry :(**

**So I really hope this chap won't be to much of a let down,**

**Please ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH nor the Characters**

**Our Forever and Always**

True Love is Usually the most inconvenient kind

Kiera Cass

**Chapter 14:**

A tranquil like quiet rested over the small town of Tree Hill. The sunday morning free of noise, excluding the chirps of the small birds resting in tree tops.

Peyton Sawyer stood in front of a table in her record label, looking through a stack of demo tracks she had gotten over the last week.

Her forest greens scanning over each disk, and she separating them into two different piles. One being for the ones she has listened to and the other for the ones she hasn't.

Breaking the woman's concentration, a boy walks into the studio silently, a smirk playing on the edges of his lips.

"Hey Peyton," he speaks loudly, causing the curly blonde to spin around quickly, a hand residing on her chest.

Once Peyton catches sight of the boy, she is brought back to the previous morning.

_Light of the new morning seeps through the window, waking the curly haired blonde laying on the bed._

_ Peyton opens her eyes slowly, they being still groggy from sleep._

_ In an attempt to feel more awake, the blonde stretches her arms from either side of herself, however, she is startled when feeling her hand hit against another sleeping person._

_ Her forest greens widen when recognizing the dirty blonde from the club the previous night._

_ Suddenly, Peyton takes a quick over view of the room she sleeps in, it taking less then a moment to realize she was not sleeping in her own bedroom._

_ Trying her hardest to be stealthy, the sandy blonde slips out of the bed where the boy, Ryder, still sleeps, and stumbles her way out of the apartment. remarkably, finding her way back to her own apartment._

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asks annoyedly.

Ryder's pale greens get an extra gleam when seeing her reaction, "Well, you left so early yesterday, I didn't get to thank you for that amazing night," he winks, "So I did some asking around, found out that you own this place…and thought bringing this back," He holds up a black bra, "Would be the gentlemanly thing to do."

A blazing rush of heat colors Peyton's cheeks as she grabs the article of clothing from his hand.

"Look," she starts, "I don't know what little game you're playing, and honestly I don't care. What happened friday night, _didn't _happen."

The dirty blonde korcks, an eyebrow, "Oh yes it did," he argues, "And I have the memories to prove it."

Peyton glares at the boy now sitting relaxedly on a chair.

"You're not amusing, and again, friday night never I've never done that before…have a one night stand I mean…But, isn't it true that you're never suppose to see the person ever again?" She asks.

"So how bout you leave, and just never come back," she speaks with mock enthusiasm and a fake smile.

"Now, now Sawyer, that's not what you were yelling friday night," he counters suggestively.

Peyton glares at the dirty blonde, but before she could respond, a new voice intruded the room.

"Hey P-Sawyer!" The raspy voice of Brooke Davis shouts, before she spots the two blondes in the middle of the room, a wicked grin melting into her features.

"Hey, Ryder? Right?" She asks while standing besides her blonde haired best friend.

The man nods his head at the beautiful brunette, giving her a sweet smile.

"Yeah, and you're Brooke." He states.

Brooke merely gives a nod of the head before speaking, "Well, I just came because I thought you wanted to start moving in to your apartment this morning, but I see you've got other priorities." She tells Peyton.

"No," Peyton almost shouts, thanking God above for her best friend and her perfect timing, "Actually Ryder here was about to leave."

Brooke raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her close friend, "Are you sure, I can just come later..."

"Nah, its cool." Ryder ensures, before standing up from his seat. "I've got to get going anyways. It was nice seeing you Brooke, and Peyton…I can't wait to be seeing more of you." He gives the blonde a cocky wink before striding out of Red-bedroom records.

After his leaving, Brooke turns to Peyton, a goofy grin plastered to her features, "Oh my God, you guys did it." She squeals.

A red tint hits Peyton's cheeks, "We did not," she argues.

"Peyton, there is a black bra in your hands…"

"Shot up," the blonde spits like a child, before grabbing Brooke's arm and leading her out of the record label, "Lets just go.""

**XOXO**

The honey blonde sits with her legs crossed on her couch, a laptop in her hands.

Her caramel orbs glance across the screen, reading more on the Foster care system in Tree Hill.

The young mother has been researching the system ever since finding out what Sam Walker's home life was truly like. Haley trying her hardest to find a way to help the bright student.

She was so concentrated on her task, she did not hear the front door of her home open, not noticing the tall blonde man who tip toes his way in to the room.

The tall blonde shouts out, "Boo!" Causing Haley to shout as well.

After the shock, Haley realizes that the blonde laughing insanely at her reaction was the honey blonde's best friend.

"Lucas Scott, I swear you are a child." She tells him, sitting back down into the comfortable position she was in before.

"Jamie, your Uncle Luke is here!" Haley shouts towards her son's bed room.

"Sorry Hales," Lucas apologizes, still trying to hold down his laughter, "But that was perfect."

"Yeah whatever," she mumbles as the man takes a seat besides her on the couch.

"So Lucas," she starts to ask, "Where've you been? You weren't answering your phone yesterday."

"Sorry, but I was kind of on a role, I finished fixing _The Comet_, and sent it to Lindsay last night."

Haley raises an eyebrow, "Wow, how'd that happen. One second you don't have a clue how to fix one scene in the book, and the next you've completed it." Haley speaks astounded by her best friend's incredible talent.

The blonde gives her a shrug of the shoulder, "I don't know, I just got a new burst of inspiration I guess."

Haley nods, "How cryptic of you author Scott," she teases.

A moment passes before Lucas decides to ask the honey blonde what is on his mind.

"Hales…Can I give you a hypothetical and get your honest response?"

Haley looks up from the web page she was reading, and sets her laptop on the coffee table. "Course you can Luke, just ask."

Lucas takes a breath before speaking, "Lets pretend that you started having feelings about one of your exs again…like Ckriss-"

"Okay, first of all, me and Kriss were never a thing." Haley interrupts, "And which ex are we talking abou here."

"This isn't advice for me," Lucas tries to convince the honey blonde, "Just a hypothetical…for a new novel I'm thinking of writing." He lies not so smoothly.

Haley nods, pretending as if she believes her close friend for a moment. She motions the blonde to go on.

"Well…" Lucas begins, "These two haven't been in a relationship with one another for a long time. The last time they were together, they had a pretty bad break up, and eventually both agreed that back than wasn't their moment to be together. But, one of them starts to feel things towards the other again, and doesn't know what to do about it."

"The person should just grow up and tell the other person how he _or she_, feels." Haley answers easily.

"That's the problem, the other person may or may not be in a relationship with someone else."

"So its not known?" Haley asks, receiving a nod from the blonde.

"Well if that's the case, then it should be found out sooner rather then later, and the feelings need to be figured out."

Lucas stares down at his hands, knowing that the honey blonde is speaking the right thing to do, but a part of him was reluctant to act on what he felt for Brooke.

It seems as if every time the two end up in a relationship together, the result is a strained and torn friendship, and that is the one thing Lucas does not want to happen.

He wasn't quite sure how he could have a good life without her, she had become to big a part of his world.

Lucas can not pin point the exact moment when Brooke Davis became the most important part of his world, but looking at the petite brunette now, he could not imagine a life without her.

The blonde's thoughts were cut off by the sound of his god son running in to the room, a fishing pole in one hand and his portable game system in the other. "I'm ready Uncle Luke," he announces.

The pair on the couch laugh at the boy, the two standing up.

"Okay Jimmy, promise you'll bring a nice big fish for dinner tonight." The boy's mother asks.

"I promise mama, now come on Uncle Luke, its gonna get to late!" He exclaims.

"Right behind ya Jay-Luke,"

**XOXO**

Peyton collapses on top her newly made bed, "Finally, we've finished." She says exhaustedly.

Brooke laughs at the blonde before laying besides her on the bed, "Tell me about it…and just think…this was only your bed room." Brooke drawls, causing both the girls to laugh.

Peyton now sits up on her bed, legs crossed underneath her, "Well now that you've helped me over come my _not even quarter of life crisis,_" Peyton starts, "How are you doing with the store."

Sitting up as well, the brunette gives her close friend a sad smile, "Its going as good as it possibly could. I'm just taking it a step at a time. And besides, Lucas and Milli are being super supportive-" Her sentence falters when seeing the look that crosses Peyton's face.

"what was that?" The hazel eyed woman asks.

Peyton raises an eyebrow innocently, "What?"

"You had that look I give you when ever you deny eating the last slice of chocolate cake when I know you did," Brooke informs.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peyton continues to act clueless.

"Yes you do, now tell me." Brooke presses.

"Its nothing…Just thinking that you and Luke have been spending a lot of time together lately," the blonde observes.

"You're not jealous are you? I just thought-"

Peyton's laughter cuts Brooke's sentence short, "Trust me B-Davis, I _am not_ jealous. I was just making an observation is all."

"Okay…Well I don't know what you think, but its probably wrong. Lucas and I are _just _friends."

"I never doubted your friendship, just wondering when exactly friends started eye humping each other in public, or is that just a Brooke and Lucas friendship kind of thing." Peyton teases.

"Peyton!" The brunette yells. "We do not!"

"Oh please Brooke, Lucas is about one tank top away from drooling all over you."

Seeing her friend about to deny it, Peyton speaks before she has the chance, "And don't try to deny it Brooke Davis, even Jamie thinks Lucas stares at you like a lost puppy."

"He does not!" Brooke argues.

"_Yes_, he does," Peyton argues.

"I can't believe I'm letting you talk about my non existent romantic relationship with Lucas, when you slept with that tall glass of sexy friday nigh and didn't even tell me." Brooke exclaims, "And don't even try to lie to me P Sawyer." she warns.

"Brooke, I was drunk and it was late, I honestly didn't know what I was doing." Peyton explains.

"Oh please, that boy is so hot. So tell me _was he any good?_" She whispers as if it was a juicy secret.

"Don't you have to be somewhere, learning how to say stuff in French, or watching James Bonds movies." Peyton says as a response.

"That's what I thought," Brooke winks. "And yes, I actually am meeting Milli at the store. So just call me later on the details?" She suggests.

"Om, how about _no_." Peyton responds with a laugh.

"Bye B-Davis," she calls as the brunette walks out of the apartment door.

"Bye P-Sawyer," she responds.

XOXO

The two players danced across the court, the cobalt eyed man tries to shoot the ball in to the net, while the chocolate eyed boy blocks him.

"Come on Nate," the chocolate eyed boy teases, "You can't go passed me."

Nathan gives the boy a smile. He pretends to fade left, and when Quintin falls for the trick, like Nathan knew he would, the raven haired man shoots the ball, which easily swishes through the net.

"Now that was a good tactic," the chocolate skinned boy admits with a wide grin.

"Man, the Mad Ants are going to regret not taking you when they could have."

Nathan laughs at the boys optimism, "I'm not to sure about that. I'm still not as good as I use to be."

"Nah man, you can't think like that. Nate you're doing something respectable, and you're gonna make it back up there and eventually to the NBA, and that fool Mad Ant coach is just gonna regret it."

"Yeah, well when I make it to the NBA, I'll be sure to loosen a few strings and get you in." Nathan promises.

"Now thats all I'm asking for…" Quintin says before throwing the ball to Nathan, "Now come on, lets see you try to get me twice."

An hour later, the boys stopped the game, both being drenched in sweat.

"I think I'm gonna head home," Nathan informs, "You wanna come over for dinner? Jamie has been asking about you, he's got a present for ya."

"Thats why Jimmy is my favorite kid," Quintin smiles.

"So can i take that as a yes?"

"I wish you could," Quintin responds. "But tonight is _sunday night dinner_ with the family, if I miss another one of those, my mama is going to kill me."

"Thats cool, I'll tell Jamie he could just give it to you tomorrow," Nathan assures.

The boys say their goodbye's before heading opposite ways.

**XOXO**

Jamie sits in the back seat of his uncle's car, a bag carrying a store bought fish, in his hands.

"Are you sure mama isn't gonna find out that we bought it." the miniature blonde asks his uncle.

"Don't worry about it Jay-Luke, I've been pulling this trick for years." he assures his god son while turning into a different street.

"Okay, but I had fun trying to catch fish anyways." He smiles, "Next time can we take Aunt Brooke and show her how to fish?"

"Maybe," Lucas starts, parking at the stop light, "But I think Owen will be the one who teaches her how to fish," Lucas tells the small blonde.

"You mean bar tender Owen?" Jamie questions.

"Thats the one…Do you like bar tender Owen?"

Jamie shrugs his small shoulders, "I don't think Aunt Brooke really liked him, she said that he never got to see what was underneath the clothes."

Lucas finds himself glancing up at the ceiling of his car, thanking God above for that.

"Uncle Luke?" the small boy starts to ask.

"Yeah little man," Lucas answers while continuing to drive.

"Were you ever in love with aunt Brooke?"

Lucas lets out a deep breath, "That's a long story James." Lucas answers simply.

"Well I think that would be the coolest thing. Having my favorite aunt and uncle together."

"You think so?" Lucas asks, his thoughts drifting to the lovely brunette in mention.

"Yeah," Jamie responds simply.

**XOXO**

After dropping off his god son, Lucas finds himself taking the familiar route to a certain brunette's home.

**XOXO**

The chocolate skinned boy parks his car in the gass station's parking lot.

Climbing out of the vehicle, the tall boy walks in to the small store, prepared to search for some sort of chocolate bar, but is shocked to find what was there.

The cashier laid dead and bloody on the ground, and three men stood in the store, two of them cleaning out the cash register, while one held a gun.

The moment Quintin walked in to the store, the gun pointed to him.

Now, Quintin stands still,, the last thing he sees is the cold face of the man holding a gun. Then, the bullet hits him, and everything is black.

**XOXO**

Brooke sits in front of her kitchen counter, flipping through the last peaces of paper work she had to syne, officially giving the company over to her mother.

No matter how sure the brunette is in her decision to give up the company, it still hurt like nothing else giving it up.

The sound of her doorbell pierces the quietness like an arrow.

Thankful for the distraction from the papers in front of her, Brooke walks towards her front door, asking who it is.

Recognizing the voice from the other side, the brunette opens the door to find a tired looking Lucas Scott.

"Hey stranger," she greets, moving aside to allow him in.

Lucas smiles at the brunette as he walks in to her home.

"Hey back at ya," he greets.

"So what's up at ten thirty at night?" she asks with a laugh.

"Are you seeing Owen again," Lucas asks abruptly, not bothering with casual conversation.

The brunette gives him a odd look before answering, "No…why?"

A feeling of relief flooded through the blonde's body, he not realizing how badly he wanted that to be the answer.

And when he looks into her hazel-green orbs, Lucas feels the same way he had in that small diner, weeks ago, when he first found out that _The Comet_ would be turned into a novel.

As if nothing else in the world existed or mattered, all he saw was the beautiful face of Brooke Davis.

The words of his best friend popping into his thoughts, he needed to figure out what exactly he felt towards this beautiful brunette, even though he is quite certain what it is he feels towards her.

Lucas parts his lips to speak, but before any words came out, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

**XOXO**

Confused would be putting things moderately when speaking of how Brooke felt when hearing Lucas ask her that question.

_Are you seeing Owen again?_

What did Lucas care if Brooke was seeing Owen again.

And now he stood in front of her, his face contorted in a way that makes it seem as if he didn't know how to speak. But when he finally opens his lips to speak, his phone starts to ring.

Brooke watches as he answers the smart phone, watching his features shift from confusion to horrified.

He cuts the line and looks back in to her hazel greens, his ocean blues looking shocked, and horrified.

"Lucas?" Brooke questions quietly.

"Quintin Fields is dead," he speaks in a hollow, empty voice.

Suddenly, that feeling of a need to help him washes over the petite woman, and she wraps herself around him, hugging him tightly.

**A/N: I KNOW COMPLETELY AWFUL!**

**Don't even try and tell me that it was a good chapter BECAUSE IT SUCKS! and I know it, So I'm EXTREMELY sorry, I don't know why, but this chapter was just really hard for me to write. But these are just somethings in the story that needs to happen now for everything else to get started.**

**So again I AM EMENSLY SORRY for the awfulness of this chapter, but I promise I'll compensate with the next few chapters**

**Please leave me your reviews so I know how to go about the next chapter, and your advice on how to improve from this chapter **

**I really hope to get just as many, if not MORE reviews than last time, it is just SO SPECTACULAR that you guys bothered leaving me your thought and input, especially the beautifully long ones :D So THANKYOU**

**Please leave me your reviews :D**

**Thanx**

**All My Love**

**Bree**

**Thank yous**

** :** YAY! you were the first person to review this chapter! So thank you for that :D I completely agree about how Brucas should have ended up together, and I ADORE THEM they are my greatest OTP :D I am so happy that you are liking my story line for this story, and you are just such a sweetheart, I am so happy that you actually like my writing :D Sorry for the let down that was this chapter, but I promise to make the next ones WAY better :D

However, I would still love to get your thoughts and views on this chapter

hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thanx

**Sandygirl: **You are just an incredibly sweet reviewer, I am so glad that you like the way I am telling their story :D I am so happy that you liked the brucas outing in the last chapter, and you were right about Owen's appearance was just a story move along. I did not like him very much either, and don't plan on making him a huge part of the story unless I get enough requests to. I am REALLY sorry for the awfulness of this chapter, but I promise that'll make the next one better

I would love to hear anything you have to say about this chapter

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx :D

**Mrs Kauhn: **LOL :D I am so happy that you liked last chapter :D and I apologize for he awfulness of this chapter :( I hope nothing seemed to forced or stupidly written, I would love to hear any thoughts you have on this chapter.

I hope to hear from you soon

Thanx:D

**LovePJandBrucasLover: **It is always SO amazing hearing from a new reviewer:D So thank you for that :) I am glad you seemed to like last chapter :D So I'm REALLY sorry for how terrible this chapter was, but I hope you still continue to read the story

I would love any thoughts you have on this chapter

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx:D

**dianehermans: **I am SO excited that you liked the last chapter, I wasn't sure how the Brucas outing would be viewed, but I am SO HAPPY that you seemed to like it, sort for how bad this chapter was

But I would love to hear what you have to say

hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx :D

**biq: **I AM SO HAPPY that you liked the rock skipping moment with Brucas :D And yes, Lucas needs to learn how to talk about the things, even the ones that scare him :S

I really am sorry for how awful this chapter is

Although I would love to hewr anything you have to say, you are just a sweetie :D

Hopefully I hear from you

Thanx:D

**Miss Pretty Girl: **First off, I always love getting your reviews, they are always so long and I love the way you dissect the chapter and tell me what you think about the problems occurring:D I agree that Lucas's walking away was a stupid move, he should have just walked up and punched Owen in the face :D LOL And I agree that seeing her with him shows him how easily his comet could leave again :D

So again, thank you so much for your amazing reviews And I am SO SORRY for how awful this chapter turned out! But I would still love to hear what you thought of it,

hopefully I hewr from you soon

Thanx:D

**LoVefan1123: **I am so glad you seemed to like the last chapter :) So I would like to apologize in advance for how AWFUL this chapter was! I agree with you about how Lucas seeing Owen hugging Brooke is like a taste to how she felt whenever he was with blonde skunk :P

I really hope to get any thoughts you had on this chapter, I would really love them

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx :D

**arubagirl0926: **I am so happy that the flash back fit nicely in the story, and when is Luke's jealous side NOT adorable :D I am so sorry for how terrible this chapter turned out :( But I would still REALLY appreciate anything you have to say about it :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx:D

**BrucasXOXO: **I'm glad that you see how OC will help with the character growth I'm trying to get Peyton to ACTUALLY do:D And I love your reviews, they always help :D And do not questionn the power of Chick Flicks, you would be a dead lyre if you said you did not enjoy what ever movie it was :D

I would really love your thoughts on this chapter, any suggestions you have or anything else :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx:D

**BrookenLucas4eva03: **It is always AWESOME to get a new reviewer:D So I'm sorry for the really late update, and the sickness of the chapter :( Although, I would LOVE any input you can give me for this chapter :D

Hopefully I hewr from you soon

Thanx:D

**TsunamiTides: **Darling, you know that I always love your reviews:D I am SO happy that you liked the bit of Lucas realizing his true comet, I know its been over done, but I tried my hardest to make it as original way possible :D So I am SO GLAD that you liked the part:D

I am so glad that you liked that bit of Naley, and Peyton's boy toy :D I also agree that Sam should have been A WAY huger part in the show, I've vented about this a few times already, but I hate how Sam was almost like a brucas child, brunette, scruffy, EXTREAMLY ALLENTED WRITER!, and its as if Mark Shwann wanted one last HGUE slap in the face for all brucas fans making Jullian her father figure. Now I do love Jullian and all, BUT I WAS SO MAD So yes, Sam will be playing a WAY bigger part in this story :D

And you were right, I meant rut :S so thanks :D So I am so AP atyouliked thoverall cpr :)

So I want to give a HUGE APOLOGY for how awful this chapter is! :(

I would love to get any thoughts or advice you have to improve upon it:S

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx:D

**missmiz: **I am SO HAPPY to see a new reviewer :D I am SO GLAD that you liked that part, I thought it might come out as not very eel written:S BUT I AM SO HAPPY YOU LIKED IT :D And I am also SO sorry for how awful this chapter is :S I promise the next couple will be WAY BETTER…ok…ill try to make them better :D

However, I would LOVE any thoughts or ideas you have about this chapter :)

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx:D

**brucas: **I am SO glad that you liked the last chapter, I missed hearing from you :( I am SO sorry for how awful this chapter turned out, but I WOULD LOVE your thoughts and ideas for the chapter :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx:D

**queen08: **Wow…just wow…I love how amazingly long and invested your review is SO THANKYOU :D and before I forget, I am emensly sorry for how awful this chapter turned out :(( No apology needed, I love hearing the thoughts from the readers, and yes, it is hard when I have to decide something that the readers may not like, but at least I know some sort of out line for what people would enjoy, but thank you so much for the kindness and understanding that as an author you can not please every one, and sometimes you must do things that may not be pleasurable in the moment, but play a larger role later on in the story :D And I do plan on making Luke more of a father figure to Sam, because I think that their chemistry would be so sweet :D I also agree, that Lucas DEFINETLY needs to do some fighting before he can get Brooke back. I will also my hardest to give Jullian Justice in this story, because he was a sweet guy towards Brooke, and they made a cute adult couple, but they could never compare to Brucas in my heart, so Jullian will be a tad different in this story.

I would really like to get your thoughts and views on this chapter

So I hope to hear from ou soon

Thanx :D

**Tanya2byour21: **Hey darling :D Thankyou so much for the sweetness :D I'm sorry that this chapter didn't really answer your questions, and I am also sorry for how AWFUL this chapter was, but I promise the next few will both answer your questions and get better quality

I truly love your reviews :D And hope to get your thoughts and ideas on this chapter

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx :D

**Honey-1266: **Your review just made me smile and feel great, but I completely understand if you take away the complement after reading this chapter, IT WAS AWFUL however I promise that the next few chapters will be WAY better and hopefully regain the sweet complement :D

I really hope to get your thoughts and views on this chapter

hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx:D

**WrestlingGamer2012: **I REALLY missed your reviews, you are just the sweetest thing, I am SO glad that you liked the last few chapters, and give A HUGE APOLOGY for how awful this chapter, but I promise that the next few will get better again :D

I would still really like what you thought about this chapter :)

Hopefully I'll hear from you soon ;D

Thanx :D


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey Luvs :D I just want to give a HUGE thank you to all the amazingly honest and helpful reviews you amazing people gave :D So thank you ALL so much for all the help and kind words. I would also want to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who has favored this story and me as an author, IT MEANS THE WORLD! So again, THANK YOU :D**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OTH NOR THE CHARACTERS**

**Our Forever and Always**

_Love comfortath like sunshine after rain_

_William Shakespeare_

_**Chapter 15:**_

_Quentin Fields was a basketball player,_

_he was also a son, a brother, _

_somebody's team mate, _

_somebody's friend_

The intense burden of sadness weighed heavy on the students and faculty of Tree Hill High.

The eerie silence of the school roared as loud as sirens. Heavy hearts and cloudy minds lingering the halls.

Some place photos and re live long passed memories standing in front of the yet occupied locker.

Others roamed aimlessly through the halls, trying to find a safe haven, a place to feel normal again.

While the rest lean against walls, and lockers, questioning _ what is the poin_t.

What is the point of being in that school, what is the point of missing some one who will never return, _what is the point of living your life when it could be taken away in an instant, and you become nothing more than an insignificant spec of dust in the unending and deep history of the world._

**XOXO**

Lucas sat in the bleachers of the gymnasium, his close friend and assistant coach Skillz Taylor besides him.

neither spoke a word, neither knowing what to say.

After finding out about the murder of Quentin Fields, Lucas had stayed in the comforting embrace of Brooke that entire night.

Lucas not wanting to leave her alone, and he needing to be around her. Brooke's gentle voice and the way she looked in to his eyes made it so Lucas did not break down, Brooke made it so he knew that there was still hope in this twisted and wicked world.

As the blonde sat on the couch, his arms around Brooke's sleeping figure, while her head rested on his chest, Lucas could only remember the last time he had been with her after such a tragedy. And was thankful that he was still able to lean on her the way he had all those years ago.

His arms grew tighter around her, and instead of sleeping, he stared down at the beautiful woman, thinking of how precious life truly is, and how waiting for the right moment was a paradox, that to find the perfect moment to do something, you your self had to make it.

Once Lucas had left the home of the young designer, and went to change for the new day, Lucas had found Skillz sitting in front of the blonde man's house.

Lucas walked closer to his long time friend before Skillz looked up, his eyes were filled with fog and confusion.

"Is it true," Skillz asks in a broken tone.

Lucas merely gave a nod of the head to confirm the awful news.

Now the two men sat on the bleachers, in wonder to how such a thing could happen.

"I was gonna tell him I was proud of him," Skillz's voice broke the silence resting between the two men.

"Yesterday, after practice, I was gonna tell him how proud of him I was for how far he had come…But instead I just decided to tell him tomorrow…You're suppose to get a tomorrow."

**XOXO**

The young teacher sat in front of her desk, the thought of what had happened only last night, making her head throb.

Once Haley had gotten that phone call, the phone call that had told her that one of her student's Quentin Fields had been shot and killed, the petite woman had started to feel as if she was drowning.

She didn't know what to say, how to react, what to do, but most of all, she had been confused.

How was it possible that such a good and talented person as Quentin, could be killed. How could God allow that, why would God want it to happen.

And the Honey blonde had been taken back to a different time, in her senior year, when she had asked herself a similar question.

Later that morning, Haley found her husband and told him what had happened, them both agreeing that telling their son together would be the best way.

So, not an hour later, the small family sat on Jamie's bed, neither Haley nor Nathan knowing what to say to their young son.

"Whats the matter mama," Jamie asked innocently, wiping the tears dripping from his mother's eyes.

"Its about Quentin," Nathan responded for his wife, squeezing Haley's hand lightly.

"There's been an accident."

The bright blue skies of the small child looked up at his father, not quite understanding what Nathan meant.

Jamie still being blessed in having that completely ignorant and innocent view of the world, that only a child has.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jamie asks.

"No honey, he's not," Haley chokes out, tears still streaming down her delicate features.

"His body stopped working…" Nathan tries explaining to his sweet son, tears had started to glaze over his own cobalt blues, "He's gone now, he's gone to heaven, so we're not going to be able to see him anymore."

The miniature blonde shakes his head, "But what about the Ravens, he's still playing for them?" He asks.

"He's dead sweetheart, he can't play for the Raven's," Haley explains, running a hand through her son's hair.

Jamie simply shakes his head once more, not allowing the realization of his parents words to come through.

"I made him a cape," Jamie states.

"Honey-" Haley starts before Jamie climbs out of the bed, and stands in front of his parents.

"He's gonna like it," Jamie told them, "You'll see."

The young teacher is brought out of her thoughts and finds her class room filled with her students, except for one, painfully empty desk.

Haley sweeps a lock of her soft hair before she glances around at the melancholy and distressed faces of the once rowdy and energetic class.

"I don't know what to say to you guys…" The young teacher admits, "I didn't know what to say to my five year old son who loved Quentin…just as much as I'm sure some of you do."

Haley takes a calming breath before speaking again, "So if you guys want to talk about how you're feeling or-"

"Whats the point," the voice of a student interrupts Haley's words, "Some idiot shot him, and now Quentin is gone forever." The curly haired boy states in an angry tone.

"So _what is the point_."

Haley's caramel orbs linger back to the empty desk in the middle of the room before responding, "There isn't one."

**XOXO**

The brunette stood in front of the door she had just knocked on, waiting for it to be answered.

Peyton opens the door of her apartment to find Brooke standing in the hall way.

"Hey Brooke," the blonde greets with a wide smile, which melds off her features once she takes a good look at her friend's dejected expression.

"Brooke…What happened?" Peyton asks worriedly.

"Can I come in?" Brooke asks in a low voice.

"Of course honey," Peyton moves so to allow the brunette room to enter the one bed room apartment.

Brooke takes a seat on the newly furnished couch in the living room, Peyton following her lead.

"Brooke, you're really starting to scare me."

"Quentin Fields was shot and killed last night," Brooke tells her friend bluntly.

"Oh my gosh…" Peyton breaths, an expression of disbelief forming in her features. "Are you sure?"

"I was with Luke last night when he got the call," Brooke explains diss heartedly.

"How is he, Lucas I mean, and Nate and Skillz." Peyton asks rapidly, trying to get any information to how her friends are dealing with things.

Brooke just gives a small shake of the head, "I don't know, Lucas left really early this morning, and everyone else is at the high school." Brooke explains.

"I didn't think I should go to the school because I didn't really know Quentin, so I thought me and you could just go over Nathan and Haley's, maybe bring some food, and help clean up before they get home, and just be there for them, Jamie and…" Brooke averts her gaze before finishing that sentence, "everyone else."

The blonde nods in agreement, "Let me just get dressed really quick," Peyton says before heading towards her room.

Once Peyton left, Brooke pulls out her phone, hoping to see a message from Lucas, but no such luck, like the other twenty times she had checked that morning, there was nothing from Lucas.

Last night, he had talked to her, really talked to her about how he was feeling. Brooke had felt closer to him than she had since Angie's departure.

However, that feeling had vanished the moment she woke up that morning alone on her couch, and not a note or text or voice mail from the blonde coach was left to explain anything.

Brooke tried her hardest not to be upset, she did not want to cause any extra stress to Lucas, but she wanted to be there for him and was afraid that he would just push her away again, just like he had when Keith died.

"Okay, I'm ready." Peyton's voice breaks the brunette's train of thought and the two walk out of the apartment, side by side.

**XOXO**

The raven haired man stood in front of the gym locker that had once belonged to Quentin Fields.

_belonged_

That thought making Nathan sick, never again will Quentin Fields stand in this room, or play a basketball game, or walk the halls of this school.

Quentin Fields is gone, and there is nothing any one can do about it.

The first thing Nathan catches sight of when opening the locker, is a book.

Nathan picks up the peace of literature and sees the title,_ Les Miserables_. The book his wife had given Quentin, to help the athlete get his grade_s up._

Nathan flips through the book, seeing the markings and notes written in the book. The markings and notes made by a dead man.

"Can I have this?" The sweet voice of Nathan's son interrupts his thoughts.

Nathan turns his gaze to glance at his blonde haired son, whom was now holding a Ravens jersey in his hands.

Nathan Kneels down, so that he was closer to his young son's height, "Yeah…I think Quentin would really like that." Nathan answers, pulling his child in for a hug.

Holding him tightly, Nathan wondered what his life would be like if Jamie was ever really hurt…or worse.

_How could a parent live through tha_t

**XOXO**

The car pulls up in front of the house, Skillz, Lucas Jamie, Nathan and Haley all climb out of the vehicle.

They stare at the house Quentin Fields had once called his home.

Jamie catches sight of a boy sitting on a swing set in the back yard, before he is able to ask his mother's permission, Hayley tells him to sit by the small boy, while she and the other three adults enter the home.

Jamie, not needing to be told twice, walks into the backyard, closing the gate behind him.

The young blonde takes a seat on the swing next to the one the younger boy, who must have been Quentin's younger brother, sat in.

"Hi," Jamie greets.

"Hi," the little boy response in a soft voice.

"My name is James Lucas Scott, whats your's?"

"Everybody calls me Dray, but my real name is Brandon Andrew Fields." The chocolate skinned boy responds. "Quentin was my brother."

Jamie's eyes cast down to his feet, "Quentin was my friend," he tells Dray.

"I made him a cape."

**XOXO**

The four adults walk in to the home. It was an ordinary home, even a welcoming one at that.

But being inside there, it was as if all the photos of Quentin were haunting it, as if Quentin Fields's presence would forever be in this home.

The tall chocolate skinned woman walks in to her family room, finding the four adults standing there.

"Coach Scott," She greets with an extended hand, "Nice seeing you again."

Lucas takes the woman's hand gingerly, " ." Lucas greets back.

The woman's gaze shifts towards Skillz after letting go of Lucas's hand, "Coach taylor," She smiles. Quentin always had nice things to say about you." She informs him, "And you to Nathan," she adds.

"I really appreciate you boys coming here and helping my boy. But, I mostly wanted to thank this one," Quentin's mother, Denise, smiles at Haley, whom offers the older mother a smile of her own.

"Now my son has always loved basketball," she starts, "But I've got to tell ya, when I got home and found my son reading a book it just about gave me a heart-attack." Denise tries for a small laugh, but the heart break and sadness was still painfully obvious.

"He told me, mama, -Scott, she don't play, she's almost as bad as you are."

The other adults in the room smile at the woman's words.

"Now, I know that all of you were trying to help push my boy to live up to the greatness that God gave him, and you should be proud of that." Denise gives them all a sweetly sad smile, the memory of her son resting on her heart.

Haley looks at the woman in awe, "Your strength is inspiring," she tells her.

"My strength comes from Jesus Christ," Denise informs her confidently. "I am going to miss my son for the rest of this life," Tears start to swell up in to the woman's eyes as she picks up a framed photo of Quentin holding a basketball in one hand, "But, I know there is a bigger purpose, and one day we will see him again, and our faith will see us through until then." Denise holds the photo against her chest, truly believing her words.

Haley nods towards Quentin's mother, understanding the belief that there was always a bigger purpose.

**XOXO**

Before leaving the home, Jamie gives the Jersey that had belonged to Quentin to Dray, believing that it belonged more to the athletes younger brother, than him.

Everyone is compacted in the Scott Family's living room, a gloomy drawl resting in the air.

An hour passes andNathan moves out of the room and up the stairs in search of his wife whom had disappeared a bit ago.

He finds her sitting in Jamie's room, the red cape they had made Quentin in her hands.

"Hey," he greets before taking a seat besides her on the bed, "What are you thinking bout?" He asks, knowing his wife well enough that he knows she is thinking about something pretty important.

"Is it that obvious?" She asks, looking up in to his welcoming midnight skies.

"Well for me it is," he answers, "So whats up?"

"Its just," Haley starts, "I've been thinking, and I don't think I want to take Jamie to the funeral. It just seems to sad and final," she explains.

Nathan nods,"If you think thats best." He agrees.

"And besides, wakes creep me out."

Haley raises an eye brow at her husband, "Why?"

"For you its clowns, and for me its old dead guys." He shrugs, before telling his wife a story of how Dan made Nathan kiss his dead great grandfather, when the raven haired man was only six years old..

**XOXO**

Brooke and Peyton sit on either side of Skillz, Jamie set on Brooke's lap.

"How are you doing Skillz," Brooke asks the young coach who hadn't spoken a word ever since arriving.

"I don't know," Skillz admits, "It feels like I should have woken up by now, like this is all part of a screwed up dream, and Quentin is just gonna show up at practice like nothing happened."

The two girl's nod in agreement, Peyton putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, knowing all to well how it felt, loosing someone so suddenly.

"Well you know we're always here for you," Peyton assures him.

"Yeah, you guys are over here, Quentin is up there, and I'm some where else," Skillz speaks in an almost lost tone before getting off the couch and walking out of the home.

Brooke and Peyton merely watched him go, both knowing that what ever either one of them said wouldn't help him.

"I feel bad," Peyton speaks, looking at her close friend, "I mean, Nathan and Haley have each other, but its like Skillz has no one to really talk to, or no one he _wants_ to talk too."

"Yeah…" Brooke agrees, her hazel greens glancing over at the kitchen where Lucas had gone to over ten minutes ago.

A sudden feeling coming over the brunette, a feeling to be that person for Lucas to talk too, so he doesn't close himself from the rest of the world and try to deal with things alone.

"Do you mind," Brooke asks Peyton while holding out the sleeping figure of Jamie.

"Course," Peyton responds, taking the small child in to her arms.

**XOXO**

Once Brooke steps in to the large kitchen, she finds Lucas standing in front of the counter, his eyes cast down.

"Luke?" The soft raspy voice soothes.

Lucas looks up abruptly once hearing that all too familiar voice.

"Hey Brooke," he greets, wiping the salty droplets from his eyes.

"Are you-" Brooke starts to ask before Lucas interjects.

"I'm as fine as I can be," he states, starting to walk out of the kitchen door.

Though, Brooke does not let him off that easy, grabbing the blonde's wrist, and pulling him towards her.

"Cut it with the _every things okay_ crap," Brooke commands.

Lucas gives the petite brunette a melancholy grin, "What am I suppose to say Brooke? The truth about all this."

"Yes," the woman asserts. "Luke, you can't hold all this in, its not healthy, and more importantly, its not fair. Its not fair to Quentin or yourself. Just tell me how you feel, let me help you." Brooke presses, standing only a foot away from him now.

"Fine, you wanna know how I'm feeling Brooke?…I feel like crap, I feel angry and confused. I mean Quentin was a good kid, he was a better person then most, and he was a son and brother. How can this have happened to him?" He asks Brooke urgently, his skies of blue boring into her hazel greens, a need of her answer consuming him.

"How do all these good people get punished like this?" Lucas's voice broke at the last word, and Brooke knew he was no longer talking of the young student who had died only last night, but of his uncle, the one who had died in very much the same way, years ago.

Brooke gives a subtle shake of her head, not knowing the answers that he was looking for.

"I don't know Luke," she tells him in a quiet voice, "But, I think that's part of living. You've got to know that no matter how good of a person you are, or how bad of a person you are, all life is the same at the end. Every man or woman's life could be taken away in an instant, with out an explanation or warning, it just happens. So you've got to be able to say you've done every thing you have ever wanted at any moment, because you never know if it'll be your last."

As she spoke, Lucas just stared at her, every word she spoke making absolute sense.

"You're pretty wise Brooke Davis," he states dumbfounded.

Brooke gives him a small smile, "Well I'm no writer, but I've been around a time or two."

Lucas smiles down at the beauty before embracing her in a tight hug, and she reciprocating the gesture.

Neither one knowing how long they stayed in that position, both just enjoying the other's comfort and warmth.

**XOXO**

The next morning, Nathan and Haley stand in front of the school building, watching as the students who had decided to come to school that day, file in to the building.

"I don't know what to say to them…My students." Haley admits to her husband. "I mean I'm twenty-three, and I'm expected to know how to make sense of this to them, when I can't even wrap my mind around it."

Nathan looks at his wife, and hands her the book he had found in Quentin's locker the day before, "You got through to one of them." He tells her confidently.

**XOXO**

Lucas, Nathan, and Skillz stand in front of the basketball team that had grown from a uninspired, unwilling joke, to the best team to hit Tree Hill High sense the three boys graduation.

"Quentin was a good guy, he was the leader of this team, and a damn good one." Lucas tells them, his arms wrapped around his chest. "What happened to him was a tragedy and its okay to feel angry…or sad."

"But if that anger or sadness gets to be to much for you guys," Skillz interjects, "Then you guys come to talk with me, Nate or Luke. We _are_ your family."

A silence rests in the room before Nathan speaks, "You guys know that Quentin was helping me with my game, and thats how I'm gonna remember him. Kind, strong, and playing the game he loves." Nathan's eyes scan the line of boys before he continues speaking, "Thats what I want you guys to do, find your best memory of Quentin and keep that with you. Because thats how he will always be with us."

**XOXO**

The petite walks in to her class room, setting the _Les Miserables _Book that her husband had handed her earlier that morning, on top of her desk.

Her caramel orbs scan her class room the way they had the previous morning, and her gaze was still drawn to that painfully empty seat.

"Yesterday I told you guys that there was no point," the brunette starts speaking, "But I shouldn't have. What I should have told you guys is that I don't know what the point was yet, but _there is one_, there _has_ to be."

Haley watches her students, as a confused look passes through each of their faces.

"Pull out a peace of paper," the young teacher commands and waits a moment as all the students do as told.

"Through out time, people have tried expressing their views to what the point was through words. Through beautifully constructed stories and memories, this has been going on sense the ancient times. Writing has always been a way to express how any person is feeling."

the young honey blonde starts to walk around the class room, speaking more passionately with every word she spoke. "I want you all to write your best memory of Quentin, and if you didn't really know him, just write down what you think the point is."

As soon as Haley finished speaking, each writing utensil in the room pressed to the paper, and the students wrote down everything they had been feeling for he past two days.

**XOXO**

Later that day, Haley stood in front of the mirror in her master bathroom, sweeping a brush across her cheeks.

"Why are you getting dressed up?" The voice of her son asks curiously.

"Because…Me and your dad are going to Quentin's funeral and dropping you off at the sitters, remember?"

"What happens exactly at this funeral?" Jamie asks, walking in to the bathroom besides his mother.

"Well…we're going to say goodbye to Quentin for the last time." Haley tries to explain to her son in a way that won't make it sound to awful.

"I want to come," Jamie announces looking up at his mother with clear blue oceans. "Quentin was my friend, and I want to say goodbye to him."

"Honey, its gonna be really sad," Haley tries to explain.

"I'm already sad," Jamie speaks with his eyes cast down.

A string pulls at the honey blonde's heart, seeing her son so sad broke a peace of her.

The mother crouches down so to look in to her son's beautiful eyes, "You're right, Quentin was your friend to, and a good friend." Haley agrees. "Come on, lets get you in your suit."

**XOXO**

Lucas knocks on the wooden door of the home, and is greeted by the stunning brunette who opens.

"Hey Luke," she smiles.

"Hey, you ready?" he asks Brooke with a small smile of his own.

It being oddly obvious that the only time Lucas has smiled in the last few days was if he was standing in front of her.

"_I _am," she states, "But you're not there quite yet." She gives a short raspy laugh.

Lucas gives her a questioning look.

"Here," Brooke hands him her small purse, and re does his tie.

He thanks her, with a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"And thanks for coming with me, I know you really didn't know him."

"Don't mention it," she tells him with a sweet smile gracing her lips. "If you ever need me Luke, I'm right here."

Lucas continues to stare at her, a small smile on his face, mimicking the one on her lovely features..

"I know," he assures, "And I hope you know that I'm always here for you too, _whatever_ you need."

"I know," Brooke confirms, letting go of his tie, "Now lets go."

Lucas nods before taking his hand in to Brooke's.

**XOXO**

The beautifully sad funeral lasts a few hours.

But to those who attended, Quentin's mother, his brother, and all those who loved and respected the young basketball player, those few hours will never be enough to show how amazing of a person he was, and how he touched the lives of the people he met.

Quentin Fields deserved to live a long, good life. A life where he would fulfill his destiny, and start his family. A life where he would have a long and happy time on this earth, and only leave when he was ready to. But now, he was gone, and there was nothing anyone could do about it, but except what has happened, and learn from the tragedy.

_Quentin Fields was a basketball player_

_he was also a son, a brother_

_he was somebody's team mate_

_somebody's friend_

_People say Quentin Fields was a great basketball player_

_graceful, fluid, inspiring,_

_They say on a good night, it almost seemed as though he could fly_

_and now he can_

**A/N: so yeah, I did a lot of the stuff from the episode, 6X03 but also added a lot of my own in to the chapter.I REALLY HOP it turned out alright,, please leave me your honest thoughts and views on the chapter in the reviews !**

**I would realy like to know what you guys thought of the chapter, I worked pretty hard on it, and hope it translated out well**

**So PLEASE for the love that all is good leave me a review THEY REALLLLY HELP!**

**Thank you :)**

**All My Love**

**Bree**

**Thank yous**

**Diane Hermans: **Lol, Diane, I COMPLETELY understand why you didn't like the last chap, and yes I no that u do not like blonde bitch and sorry for you having to put up with her in the story, but I am trying to put her in a better light, like when she was Pro-Brucas in S2 :S And I am glad you liked the Laley friendship moment, that friendship is just so sweet :D And I am sorry for the almost Brucas but not quite yet moment :( BUT I SERIOUSLY SWEAR THAT YOU WILL NOT HATE ME FOR LONGThere true reunion is coming SO soon :D And I can not wait to get your review on it

I really hope to get your review and thoughts on this chapter

u know I love them ;)

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx:D

**Sandygirl: **I seriously adore your reviews :D I am glad you were still able to enjoy the chapter, even thought IT SUCKED! And I promise that I do not plan on putting very much Owenn in the REST of this chapter, and thats ALOT, :D I am really glad you enjoyed the Jamie/Lucas and Laley interactions, and glad you liked the ending as well :D I also want to thank you again for giving my other story a chance and being such an amazing reviewer for them both :D I hope as long as I write the stories I will get your incredibly sweet and honest reviews :D

I would really love your thoughts on this chapter, and if anything seemed weird or anything :S

I really hope to hear from you soon

Thanx:D

**Mrs Kauhn: **Lol thank you for the sweetness, and sorry for the awfulness of the last chapter. And yes, I agree that it seemed a little forced with the asking about Owen thing, but like you said, tis way its one less road block Brucas has to go through :D I am really glad you are continuing to read the story and reviewing :D

I really hope to get your thoughts and reviews on this chapter :D

Thanx:D

**BrookenLucas4eva03: **LOL:D Sorry for the interruption in the last halter :D When do those two ever get an easy break :D I really hope you liked them in this chapter 3 They seemed a bit coupley didn't they;)

I really hope to get a review for this chapter and see what you are thinking of this story so far

Thanx:D

**TsunamiTides: **So basically I ADORE YOU :D I am so glad you understand how some chapters are just fillers with nothing realy going on but to start up for the next few chapters :D So I am SO glad you did not think the chapter was awful :D And truly appreciate how you take time to leave me your lovely reviews :D I'm sorry for Q's death, but hope you liked how this chapter handled it, its a lot like the show but with my own twists and thoughts, so I really hope you liked it :D And I am SO glad you are liking Ryder, I'm trying to make him WAYYY different from both Jake and Lucas, I believe Peyton needs to just delve in a whole new romance and am kind of excited to develop it and try brining back the Pro-Brucas Peyton form S2 :D And I am also very happy that I enlightened you on the whole Sam being a slap in the face to all brucas shippers :P And am planning to elaborate on her character, I feel like they took her off the show right when the real drama could have started happening with her, and I agree that she could be MAORLY in the reconciliation of Brucas and can't wait to write it out;D

I really hope to get your thoughts and review s on this chapter! and Please tell me what you thought of the Brucas interactns!

hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx:D

**arubagirl0926: **I am SO glad that you did not think the chapter was awful :D And am glad you understand how it sets up for later chapters, including this one :D

I really hope to get your thoughts and reviews on this chapter as well :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx:D

**crazziielylmeg: **Wow, you are just the sweetest thing :D I am glad you did not think the chapter was awful and seemed to have liked it:D I amEALLY glad you are liking the story as a whole, and you are just the sweetest person ever :D I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter AND WOULD LOVE IT if I got any advice or thoughts from you. I've read your fanfic, and was really disappointed that you didn't complete it :( I'm sorry for not reviewing the story, it was before I had an account:( But the point is, I WOULD LOVE anything you have to say to me :D Everything and anything is welcomed :D

I REALLY hope to hear form you soon on this chapter :D

Thanx :D

**BrucasXOXO: **Fine I take it back, About Last Night seems awful, never watched it, and not planning to anytime soon:S I'm glad you liked the Quentin killing:S I think? LOL :D And I agree that Brooke's attack was forgotten a little to easily while I was re reading through the last couple chapters, so I'm sorry, and I'll try to find some way to fix that. I am glad you are liking Ryder, and think it'll be fun writing a guy like that as Peyton's romantic interest :D

And I completely agree that the only reason PUCAS ended up together was a combination of the actors leaving and Mark Shwan acting like a little bitch who would put up a pissy fit if his precious Peyton Sawyer didn't end up with Lucas like he had wanted form the beginning:P Lord even thinking of Mark Shwan makes me want to yell in to a pill DX

AAnyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and would love any reviews or thoughts you have for me :D

Thanx:D

P.S

Thank you also for giving my other story a chance and reviewing on it :D It means ALOT :D

**BJQ: **I am SO happy you liked the last chapter, even if it seemed a bit AWFUL to me :D LOL But its really nice that you enjoyed it :D I Really hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and to get any thoughts or views you have on the chapter in the reviews :D

Hopefully I hear form you soon :D

Thanx :D

**Miss Pretty Girl: **I seriously love you girly :D Your reviews are just spectacular :D I am glad you liked that bit of humor with the whole fish situation with Haley and the two blondes:D I also found it sad that Q died on the show, and I guess adding the whole sunday dinner thing was a little harsh :S Sorry? I am also glad you are liking the growing connection between Pretty Girl and Broody :D I just love them so much :D I am glad you liked that whole phone call situation and agree that it is a way to make Luke realize that life is short and you have to live it to the extent every moment you can :D I am ask glad that you like how everyone is seeing the connection between those two except for Brooke :D And honestly, with the whole Ryder Peyton thing, I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun developing that romance, and hopefully bring back the Peyton who was pro-brucas lie in S2 :D I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and would love for any advice or thoughts you have :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx:D

P.S

I would also like to give another thank you for giving my other story a chance, It means the world :D

PPS

I REALLY can't wait for the next chapter in your story, and can't wait to see how you'll take it :D

All My Love -Breee :D

**Bobilina: **I am SO glad that you seemed to have liked the last chapter:D and only hope that you also enjoyed this one as well :D

I really hope o hear form you soon

Thanx :D


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: WOW, I am so glad that most of you lovely people seemed to have enjoyed the last chapter. And leaving those insanely beautiful and helpful reviews :D**

**I really tried creating in words how I interpreted the episode was suppose to be viewed, no matter how much I hate that damn Mark Schwahn the SOB knows how to treat deaths**

**It is so amazing to know that people are actually liking the story, and so sorry for the SUPER long Brucas reunion, I'm just trying to make things flow naturally, but I REALLY hope you guys like this chapter :D**

**I love you all**

**Individual thank yous at the end :D**

**I would really love to get any reviews to how any of you lovelies have to say about the chapter or the story as a whole :D**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH nor the characters**

**Our Forever and Always**

**Chapter 16:**

_Do not keep the alabaster boxes of your love and tenderness sealed up until your friends are dead. Fill their lives with sweetness, speak cheering words while their ears can hear, and while their hearts can be thrilled, and be made happier by them_

_William Congreve_

The cool autumn breeze rossls through branches, allowing the vibrantly colored leaves to dance in the air.

Sunlight beat down on the streets of Tree Hill, creating a new world of shadows to rome the earths surface.

A miniature blonde stood in front of a large stone, staring at the engraved words on the rock.

_Quentin Fields_

"How long has it been?" The boy asks, his blue pools still staring intensely on the burial stone.

"Ten days buddy," the raspy voice of the boy's aunt answers.

"I miss him," Jamie states glumly.

Lucas kneels down on one knee, placing a hand on his god son's shoulder, "I know Jay-Luke." He tells him.

"But he's in heaven now, and he's happy."

"Is there basketball in heaven?" The boy questions with wide eyes.

Brooke leans down, so that her head lies right above Jamie's left shoulder, "I know there is little guy," she assures.

"Now how bout you, me and you're uncle Luke start getting back, and help get ready for tonight's game. It's dedicated for Quentin ya know?"

A small smile etched in to the boy's round face, "-Q is really gonna like that." He laughs.

"Heck yeah he is," Lucas agrees. "And we need your help to make it the best that it can be."

"Sure uncle Luke, I'll help." Jamie smiles at the uncle he loved so much.

"As long as Dray helps too."

"Good man," Lucas grins, giving Jamie a fist bump.

Brooke feels a surge of joy run through her as she watches the two blonde's interact, loving the sight of how fatherly Lucas could be.

Lucas holds out his hand to Brooke, and she takes it gingerly, that same flutter still churning in her stomach, as it always did when they touched.

The threesome start their walk out of the grave yard and towards Tree Hill High.

**XOXO**

Nathan knocks on the door of the music room of Tree Hill High, smiling at the man he spots inside.

"Jake Jagielski," Nathan greets with a grin, causing the brunette to look up from the guitar in his hands, while returning the smile.

?

"Nate, how's it going?" Jake asks, while giving Nathan a manly hug.

"I'm good," Nathan says, crossing his arms across his chest. "So how about you? How's the new job going?"

"Well, lets just say I could have started on a better week." Jake answers, but regrets it when seeing how Nate's cobalt blues glance away from him.

"Hey Nate, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure how close you were with the kid…and I just keep putting my foot in my mouth." Jake scratches the back of his head, looking down at his feet.

Nathan offers his old friend a small smile, "Don't worry about it, _really_, its fine. But on other topics, how have you been for the last few years, what have you been doing?"

"Well you know, I've been around. I've been living in Savannah with Jenny, and took about any job I could get." Jake answers.

"But honestly, this is the best job I've gotten in years, I think its gonna be really good for Jenny and me."

"But how about you? I heard about that injury a few years back, but nothing much after that."

A red tint colors the raven haired man's cheeks, "You heard about that?"

Jake gives a laugh, "Nate my girlfriend heard about that, and she doesn't know the difference between a basketball and soccer ball."

Nathan laughs along with the hazel brown eyed man, "Well the truth is, there isn't much to hear about. I've been trying to get back in the game, but there hasn't been much luck."

Jake raises an eye brow, "You're looking for an opportunity to get back in the game?" he asks.

Nathan nods, "Yeah, why? You've got something?"

"Well I might, but its not exactly what you're thinking…It's called slam ball."

"Slam ball?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah, and I know it sounds pretty questionable…But its actually pretty fun." He assures.

"If you want, there is going to be a game this saturday, and I could take you."

Nathan gives a nod of the head as the bell rings, "I think I'll take you up on that."

**XOXO**

That night, Tree Hill High's gymnasium was over flowing with people in the stands, waiting to watch the Ravens vs Wild Cats game.

Lucas stood in front of his basketball team in the locker room.

The coach's ocean blues glance over the faces of his team, the pain of the loss of their captain still raw on their hearts.

"Look, I understand that most of you guys don't want to play tonight," Lucas starts.

"When I was a senior, I lost some one who I was close with. And I couldn't understand why a game mattered, why anything mattered, really." Lucas speaks with a small shake of his voice, the memories of that experience still being to hard to remember easily.

"But I was lucky enough to have a really wise coach. He told me that basketball wasn't just a game, that it had the power to heal me. If I let it." Lucas gave another glance around his team before stepping back and glancing at a corner where Denise Fields and Andrew Fields stood.

"Now there's some one else I'd like you guys to hear from." Lucas says before motioning the woman to come closer.

"Hi guys," the woman smiles.

"Now I know these last two weeks have been hard on all of us, but don't feel guilty for playing tonight." She insisted.

"Now I know that you all feel an obligation towards Quentin, but he wants you guys to keep playing,, with all you've got. And Trust me, there was nothing that made Quentin happier than playing with this team, so go out there and give it your all for him, because I'm sure he's gonna be right there with you guys." She speaks with such certainty, the boys can not help but feel better as they file out of the locker room.

**XOXO**

A silence spreads through the air of the gymnasium as the Ravens walk in to the court, wearing their memorial jerseys, where the initials QF rested above their hearts, with the shape of a heart out lined the initials.

Now, the rivaling teams and audiences attentions are focussed on Lucas, whom is standing in the middle of the court.

"Every day we face the same truth," Lucas starts speaking. "That our times here is short…and to honor the fallen we must live our own lives well. We must take the high roads when we can, and allow our common loss to bring us together."

Lucas takes another breath before speaking again, "I think thats the way -Q would have wanted it. And while tonight we miss our fallen team mate," he looks at the Ravens.

"Friend," he shifts his glance towards Jamie whom was sitting between Brooke and Haley in the stands.

And finally, his baby blues rest on Denise and Dray, "Loved one….We commemorate him through all time. No Raven would ever wear the number 44 again and for as long as this gym stands, Quentin Fields will be here with us."

Subconsciously, Lucas's baby blues rest contemptibly on Brooke's Hazel greens, "No one can take his spot on this team, and no one can take his place in our hearts." he speaks confidently before tearing the fabric off of the wall, and revealing the number 44 jersey resting high with the few other retired Raven's jerseys.

**XOXO**

It was a hard fought game, neither side having the chance to rest for even a moment.

But at the end, the game was won by two points, in favor of the Ravens.

The game may have been a difficult win, and the Ravens put more sweat and heart in this one game than they have all season…But it was also the game where the players felt most unified.

Now each player was connected in more than just team mates, but each and every one of them felt the duty to make their fallen captain proud.

They were no longer individual players who had to work together to win, but one unit who wanted to work together for Quentin Fields honor.

**XOXO**

Lucas and Brooke sat in the brunette's living room after the game, sharing a meal of Chinese food.

"Hey," Lucas complained, "That was the last orange chicken."

"Tough," Brooke challenges, but before she could stick the peace of orange chicken in to her mouth, Lucas bites it off her chop sticks, munching on the peace of food proudly.

"Lucas!" Brooke chides, putting her hands on her hips.

"It was really good," he informs her, resting back comfortably on the couch.

"What ever you big baby," she laughs, picking up a peace of Mongolian pork and eating it before Lucas had the chance.

After a moment, Brooke glances towards her blonde companion, "That was a really beautiful speech you gave Quentin tonight," She tells him, "You never cease to impress me with your words Lucas Scott."

Lucas gives her a wide grin, but before he could thank her for the complement, his phone buzzes.

Once he glances over the caller ID, Lucas presses ignore like he had every other time the number called.

"Okay Luke, that was the fifth time your phone rang and you put it to silence, _in the last hour_." Brooke points out. "So who's been trying to get hold of you all night?"

Lucas bites on his inner cheek before speaking,

"Lindsay," he answers.

Brooke gives him a wide grin, "Okay…why are you ignoring Lindsay? Are you guys in an argument or something?"

"Well…You know that night I came over your place…you know…the night we found out about Quentin."

"Yeah? What about that night?" She asked him.

"Well, right before that, I sent her the final draft of _The Comet_."

Brooke's hazel orbs widen, "Lucas!" she exclaims, hitting his arm, "You didn't tell me that."

Lucas gives her a shrug, rubbing the spot where Brooke smacked him, "I guess I just forgot to mention it through everything that's happened." He explains.

"And besides, that's not even the point!"

"Fine," Brooke relaxes back in to her couch, "What is the point?"

"The _point_ is, that the reason I haven't been answering Lindsay is because she's been trying to talk to me about the book tour."

"Okay…" Brooke thinks out loud, "I still don't see the connection of that and you ignoring her?"

"I don't think I want to do a book tour," he admits.

"Why not!" Brooke demands.

"I just think its too soon, I think it'll be like I'm abandoning the team or-"

"Lucas!" Brooke interjects. "You are such a hypocrite."

Lucas gives her an odd look.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Brooke starts, "But weren't you the one who kept talking about how to honor the dead we have to live our lives to the extent and live it well?…So don't you think that to honor Quentin's death is for you to take this amazing opportunity?"

Lucas doesn't answer her, he not knowing how to reply.

Smirking, Brooke takes the phone from Lucas's grasp, redialing Lindsay's number, and hands the phone back to Lucas.

"I'll be up stairs," she whispers to him before walking towards her bed room.

Lucas shakes his head and laughs at her, wondering how he survived two years with out her adorable metaling.

**XOXO**

Peyton stands in front of the bar of Trique, ordering a drink.

"Well if it isn't legs," an annoyingly familiar voice greets.

Peyton roles her forest greens before turning to the voice, "Its you," she greets in a not so friendly way.

The dirty blonde gives her a lop sided grin, "Here I thought I'd get a little more of a nicer hello from you."

Peyton simply turns away from Ryder, and looks forward towards the bar once more, "Leave me alone." She commands.

"Oh come on Peyton, you don't even know me." He challenges.

"And I don't want to," she counters harshly, while pulling out her wallet to pay for her beverage.

However, before she could pull out the correct sum of money to pay, Ryder throws a ten on the counter, paying for her.

"Wanna give me a chance now?" He asks with a mischievous grin.

""Not a chance," Peyton nearly growled, not being in the mood to deal with immature players.

Watching the tall blonde walk away, drink in her dainty hand. A sudden need came over Ryder.

In an instant, Peyton Sawyer became much more than just a fun little chase.

**XOXO**

Nathan stood in the side lines of the Slam Ball game, along side his wife and son.

The three sum's eyes were concentrated on the players, there seemed to be a hundred things happening at once.

The players jump on a large trampoline like surface, while slamming in to other players, and simultaneously trying to make a basket with the ball.

Nathan cringes at the sight of a player being slammed on to the surface flat on his back, "This can't be good for my back." He commons.

"This can't be good for any one's back," Haley adds.

"This is so cool," Jamie speaks in awe. "Daddy you have to do it."

Before Nathan could answer his son, he spots Jake walking towards him, hand in hand with a pretty auburn haired woman, and a young girl, perhaps only a year older than Jamie, at his other side..

"Hey Nate, Haley."

"Hey jake," Haley smiles before greeting the young father with a friendly embrace.

"Do you want to introduce us?" Nathan asks his old friend.

"Oh right, Nathan and Haley, this is my girl friend Jocelyn…Jocelyn, these are some old friends of mine, Nathan and Haley, and I'm guessing their son?"

"Yes this is," Haley assures, "Jamie you wanna introduce your self."

"Hi, I'm James Lucas Scott," he introduces, however not towards the new two adults, but at the pretty golden haired girl in front of him.

"Hi," The girl gives Jamie a large toothy grin, "I'm Jennifer Melody Jagielski."

"I see a new romance brewing," Jocelyn speaks in a singsongy voice, before looking up at Nathan and Haley.

"It's really nice to meet you guys," she smiles, holding out her hand to shake both of their's.

After every one was introduced, the two families glanced back up at the game.

"So what do ya think Nate?" Jake asks.

"I don't know what to think," Nathan admits "Its pretty intense."

"Yeah…But it's also a lot of fun, I think you'd really enjoy it." Jake ensures.

"thanks for the offer, But I'm not sure if this is exactly my kind of scene, especially after the accident and all."

Jake nods understandingly, "I get it, but how about we talk with the coach to see if we have any open positions, and then you could make the big decision later on." Jake suggests reasonably.

Nathan agrees with the brunet and the two men walk off to meet with the manager of the slam ball team.

**XOXO**

Sunday morning, Brooke and Lucas both occupied Lucas's room.

Brooke sits on the blonde's bed, while he tries packing his suitcase for the next two weeks.

"So explain this book tour situation to me again," Brooke asks, folding the clothing Lucas threw in to the open suitcase.

"Its called a speedy 2," he informs while pulling another shirt out of his closet.

Brooke smirks to herself, "Thats what she said," she mutters under her breath.

"They usually do it for really big releases, like the final book of a series or something," Lucas continues speaking, not having heard Brooke's earlier comment.

"But since there is a lot of hype for my book, and they liked it so much, they're doing it for _The Comet_."

"Right…So why do they call it a _speedy two_ again?"

"Because, the book tour starts for two days in New York, then for the next ten days, I'm going to twenty different cities in twenty different states-"

"In ten days," Brooke exclaims, "Is that even physically possible?"

"Lindsay says that it is, I'll just have about an hour of sleep a night, and be living primarily off of caffeine…Did I pack enough shirts?"

Brooke laughs at him and nods her head, "And the last two days…"

"They'll be spent back in New York doing some more book signings and interviews and stuff," Lucas answers while throwing a razor in to the suitcase.

"Well it sounds like fun," Brooke gives a sweet smile, while Lucas sits back on the bed besides her.

"Yeah…It does."" Lucas agrees, taking a last look around his room.

"His flight leaves in a couple hours, but it felt wrong. Leaving Tree Hill now, just felt wrong, and Lucas had a guess too why it felt that way.

His ocean blues rest intently on the angelic face of Brooke Davis.

The last two weeks, from watching Brooke hugging Owen, to losing Quentin Fields so suddenly, there was one underlying, never fading, lesson in all of it.

Life is as precious as a glass statue, beautiful, delicate, and able to be shattered in an instant. So to live life truly, you must take chances when they present themselves, and not worry about the bad that can come of it, just the joy that can result.

So Lucas took another deep breath before looking directly in to Brooke's intense Hazel orbs, "You can come with me," he informs her confidently.

An unsure expression etches itself in to the angelic features of Brooke's face, she wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.

"What?" She asks.

"Brooke, I honestly don't know what I would have done with out you in these last few weeks."

Brooke shifts from her position, and moves to get up, but Lucas does not let her, he grabs her wrist gingerly, just enough force to ensure she doesn't move off the bed.

"Brooke, do you ever-"

"Lucas, what are you doing."

"I'm being honest, Brooke I can''t stop thinking about you, about us. I mean we never had our clo-"

"Just stop, please stop," Brooke interrupts, needing him to stop speaking this way.

"Brooke…I can't, I can't stop thinking that we never really ended."

Brooke shakes her head frustratingly at the blonde.

_why now, why was he spewing these words now, why not all those years ago, when they actually had a chance_.

"Lucas, you're just confused, and sleep deprived and over emotional..."

"No! I'm not," Lucas fumes, frustrated that she won't take him seriously.

"I've got to go," she announces before getting off the bed and towards the door leading out side.

"Brooke," Lucas calls, grabbing the brunette's wrist once more, so that she turns to look at him.

"Please talk to me."

Suddenly, a sickening sensation of deja vu came over Brooke and she was brought back to the end of junior year, in this same spot, staring back in to those same intense oceans, feeling the same way as she did now, only difference is that he is the one leaving now.

"Lucas, you're just confused." She tells him once more, before leaving the room, slamming shut the once painted red door.

Lucas does nothing but stare at the door where Brooke had walked out of only moments ago, just as she had in the end of junior year, back then he didn't think he could ever feel such utter heart break again, but he was wrong.

Lucas stood there once more, but with an even stronger heart ache.

**XOXO**

Lucas flew to New York, and started his book tour, being four days in.

The tour was successful, more successful then any one could have guessed.

And Brooke followed his progress every day, wanting the best for him, even if her heart ached every time she saw his million dollar smile on the cover of magazines or on television.

However, it only got worse the fifth day of Lucas's tour.

Brooke found a package on her door step.

Post opening the box, she found a copy of _the Comet_ with a note attached.

Brooke reads the note,

_ I'm sorry, I'm sorry for springing that on you, and cornering you like that. But I couldn't stop myself, when I realized I was leaving for two weeks, two weeks where I wouldn't see you, I just couldn't help myself. I Understand why you reacted the way you did, but I need you to understand that I meant every word I said. There's a million things I'd like to tell you in this letter, but I think speaking with you in person would be the best. You know I'm staying in New York for the last two days of the tour, and I'd really appreciate it if you came to talk with me._

_I really hope to see you soon_

_Lucas_

At the bottom of the note, Brooke saw a date, and hotel name written in the same strong hand as the rest of the letter. Along with a plane ticket stapled to it.

It took Brooke a moment to notice that a page in the book was marked, so she opens the novel, finding the marked page.

The brunette's hazel greens glanced over the page, realizing that it was the dedications.

_This book speaks of how a boy deals with an epic loss in his life._

_A loss the boy never saw coming, a loss that changed his world so completely. _

_In my first novel I wrote of a high school romance, a sweet love story. _

_Although, due to certain circumstances while writing the book, that novel took another romance, and down graded it to mere infatuation. So I write this novel to speak of the first Love I experienced, and the first Love I lost. In plane honesty, I did not write the girl as a person due to the simple fact that I am to much of an inadequate writer to describe the girl in mere words, in fact, I challenge you to find any writer who can. A writer who can perfectly describe how the simple grace of this woman can brighten the darkest of rooms, how her dazzling smile could take her already lovely face and brighten it ten fold, or be able to describe how her simple kindness and selflessness can make any one question how they have been running their lives. In short, this novel is dedicated to the very thing that inspired its creation._

_To the beautiful Pretty Girl back home_

_thank you_

As she read the words, tears glazed over Brooke's eyes, and an awful wrenching pulled on her heart.

_William Congreve once spoke, "Do not keep the alabaster boxes of your love and tenderness locked up until your friends are dead." I believe Congreve had recently experienced a heartbreak of his own, and he had regrets._

_Regrets of the words he did not speak, of the words he was to afraid to say._

_Although, at least Congreve was never shut down, at least he never experienced the utter heart ache you felt once some one you had just poorer your heart out to shut you down._

_Though in some ways it may be better to face being shut down, at least then there are no questions to how the other person feels. Even if their feelings are not what you wished for._

**A/N: DO NOT WORRY! that was not the Brucas reunion, juste a starter upper, lets just say B may be visiting the statue of Liberty next chapter;)**

**But besides that, I really wasn't sure about the writing in this chapter,, so I'm sorry if it bothers you guys as much as it did me :( Its just one of those things where I needed this chapter to get to the next one…if that one makes any sense. And sorry if the chapter seemed kind of all over the place :S**

**so I'm really sorry if you guys HATED this chapter :( But I would REALLY appreciate it if you leave a review to how you think it could have been improved, or how you think the story lines are going :( If some parts were wayyyyy to ridiculous or if the writing in some parts was just awful :(**

**I would really appreciate anything you guys have to say**

**But I think ALOT of you guys are going to like the next chapter ;)**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR REVIEWS!**

**All My Love**

**Bree**

**Thank yous**

**Brianna Doyon: **It is so great hearing from you again :D I am so flattered that you actually think I was able to express the emotions of that beautiful episode well enough. So Thank you so much for the sweet words, I really hope to get your thoughts and comments on this chapter as well :)

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thankyou

**Diane Hermans: **I am SO glad that you liked the chapter :D And that I portrayed Jamie well enough. I am also glad you liked how Brucas depended on each other. I really hope you liked this chapter with the almost Brucas moment, BUT I PROMISE You will really like the next chapter ;(=)

I really hope to get your review soon :D

Thank you

**Sandygirl: **Wow, you are just the sweetest reviewer EVER :D I am so flattered to hear that you actually believe that I did the episode justice, and that you actually believe that I gave it enough emotions so it actually felt like the episode :D I am so glad to know that you will continue reading this story and won't give up on it.

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thank you

**Mrs Kauhn: **Oh my god, you do not understand how your review made me feel. Not that I want you to cry, that's the last thing I'd ever want :D,, but when an a writer reads that they created enough emotion in their words to actually make a reader cry, it is just an amazing sensetion :D

I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thank you

**arubagirl0926: **YAY I am so glad you liked how I wrote the Brucas interaction, and trust me THE KISS IS COMING EXTREAMLY SOON ;)

I really hope to hear from you soon

Thank you

**TusnamiTides: **Hey girly :D It means so much that you would even bother with a review whir typing on your phone, so thank you beautiful :D I am SO ecstatic that you seemed to have liked the chapter :D

I am also glad that you thought the Brucas interactions were realistic, and I am glad you think I am putting Pey slut in a better light, no matter how much I hate her, she could be useful when she isn't tearing apart the alfa of all OTPs BRUCAS :D

I hope you liked that Brucas/Jamie scene in the beginning, you were right, Brucas needed to interact more with Jamie, because they make an adorable fake family :D

I really hope to get your thoughts on this chapter soon :D U know how much I Luv you

Thank you

**Brucasforever1418: **It is so sweet to actually hear a reviewer saying that, I am bald you liked the way I believed that Brucas should have ended up, but please if you have any suggestions, leave them in the comments below, I try my hardest to add anything any one wants

I really hope to hear from you soon :D

Thank you

**Crazzielylmeg14: **Hey Meg! It means the world when I hear any one say that they enjoyed the chapter, and I am glad that my interrpurtation seemed realistic to you:D

It is so humbling to actually hear that I inspired you to write, especially coming from a person who has written such an amazing story :D I am SO ecstatic that you liked the chapter

I really hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter soon :D

Thank you

**Miss Pretty Girl: ** I just love hearing what you thought from the chapter :D I a so glad you liked how I combined the real episode with how I believe it should have went :D It is so amazing to think that you actually enjoyed it :D

AND PLEASE DO NOT THINK I TOOK OFFENSE TO THAT COMMENT ABOUT SUNDAY NIGHT DINNERS I am so glad that it brought an extra feeling of sadness to the situation, so please DO NOT LET THAT DETUR YOU FROM TELLING ME THR TRUTH I love honesty so if there is anything you did not like PLEASE TELL ME!

I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter

Hopefuly I get your HONEST review soon:D

Thankyou

**Lovefan1123: **I really missed hearing from you, I am so happy that you seemed to have enjoyed the chapter :D And can only hope you liked it as well :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thank you

**WrestlingGamer2012**: ANOTHER HUGE APOLOGY I really do loe seeing your reviews, I was, you know what I don't even have an excuse…I am just so epicly sorry

Again, I am SO GLAD that you seemed to have liked the chapter :D

I really hope you will still bother to leave me your thoughts and in put on this chapter

I really HOPE to hear from you soon :D

All My Love

Bree


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: YAY! I am so insanely happy that you lovely people seemed to have enjoyed the last chapter, I really wasn't sure about it, it kind of seemed all over the place to me :S But knowing that you guys enjoyed is just FABULOUS :D So a huge thank you to every one who left me a spectacular review :) and to every one who has favored both this story and me as an author IT MEANS EVERYTHING :D**

**Now, I am going to be SUPER ANNOYING and ask if any of you cuties have a spare moment, if you could check out my new story "Unexpected Interests" There is only a couple chapters written for it, but I would love to know how it is being viewed:D OF COURSE ITs BRUCAS :D**

**But anyways, to this chapter**

**I really hope you guys will like it, I think you will ;)**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH nor the characters**

**Our Forever and Always**

**Chapter 17:**

_There is always some madness in love,_

_but there is also always some reason in madness_

_Friednich Nitzsche_

Haley and Nathan sat besides each other on the stands of the River Court, underneath the late night sky.

"So what do ya think?" Nathan asks his wife.

Earlier that night, Nathan had gotten a phone call from the coach of Jake's slam ball team, Nick Harris.

The coach offered Nathan an open spot on the team, but the raven haired man was unsure weather or not to take it.

So now, he and Haley sat in the familiar River Court, trying to decide weather or not he should accept the offer.

"Get up," Haley commands as she herself stands from her seat.

Nathan gives the honey blonde a questioning look before doing as told.

Haley placed him so he stands in the middle of the court and hands him the basketball that always resided underneath the bleachers of the River Court.

"Make the shot," she demands, walking far enough so to ensure he won't accidentally hit her.

Nathan gives her a laugh, "What?"

"Just do it."

Nathan shakes his head at the petite woman before throwing the ball, making it in to the net with ease.

"Okay…" Haley says while retrieving the ball once more, "Now walk farther away and try to make it."

Nathan follows her directions, stepping backwards a few steps and catching the basketball Haley threw.

As he did the first time, Nathan throws the ball without effort and makes the basket.

"Alright…" Haley pushes Nathan all the way to the very end of the court, handing him the ball before walking away again.

"Now do it again."

For the third time, Nathan throws the ball with ease and makes the basket.

"They are _crazy_ not giving you a try out!" Haley nearly shouts, standing in front of her husband.

"So…does that mean yes slam ball."

Haley laughs before locking her hands behind his neck, "Go play slam ball."

Nathan gives his beautiful wife a wide grin before leaning down to give her a sweet kiss.

**XOXO**

Brooke's thoughts continue to be clouded by Lucas scott, the dedication he wrote for her, and the plane ticket he left.

Today is the tenth day of his book tour, the last day before he asked Brooke to meet him in New York.

It would be a lie if the brunette denied that the offer hadn't been the focal point of her thoughts in the last five days.

The temptation to meet him there grew stronger and stronger each day that passes.

though, the fear of the out come of her meeting him stopped Brooke every time she was tempted to pack a bag and fly to New York.

However, the want of meeting Lucas in New York grew stronger for an instant when she walked in to her boutique.

Once Brooke stepped in to her empty store, she found her quiet assistant in the midst of a sweet lip lock with a familiar ginger haired boy.

Brooke clears her throat to make her presence known.

The second Milli hears Brooke's throat clearing, she pulls away from her boyfriend, a blazon heat coloring her cheeks.

"Hey Brooke," Milli squeaks.

"Milli," Brooke smiles. "And hey to you Mouth."

Brooke pulls her old friend in to a hug, "I thought you were still in Omaha."

"Mouth returns the embrace with his old friend, "Hey Brooke. And I was, but I missed my girl so much that I decided to come back home."

Milli gives a goofy grin to her boyfriend as he kisses her forehead.

"And guess what," Milli starts, not giving Brooke the opportunity to guess. "Because Marvin actually stood up for what he believed in…He's getting his own office, and an assistant!" Millicent cheers, obviously proud of her boyfriend.

Brooke gives the pair a small smile, the best she could muster at the moment, "That's great, congrats Mouth."

An intense pulling feeling appeared in the hazel eyed girl's chest. Watching her two friends being so innocently and purely in love, it hurt her some how.

She wanted that, she's wanted that for so long, but the reason she never had it is because every guy she tried to have it with _wasn't _ Lucas Scott.

And now, Lucas Scott was asking for her to meet him in New York tomorrow, and Brooke was still unsure weather or not to go.

'Thanks," mouth replies, "But I better get going…like now or I'll be late."

the red headed man turns to his girlfriend, "Meet you at home for dinner?" He asks her with a grin.

Milli gives a giddy nod before kissing the man she loved goodbye.

"By Marvin," she waves as the man walks out of the boutique.

"You guys make a really cute couple," Brooke informs her friend.

"Thanks, he makes me so happy…" Mili shifts her gaze towards her boss and close friend, "I hope you find that happiness soon."

Brooke gives the woman a sardonic smile, "One can only hope…Now come on, we've got work to do."

**XOXO**

After having dropped Jamie off at his pre-school, Haley walks rapidly down the streets of Tree Hill, only having ten minutes before she was suppose to be at the high school.

However, Haley slows her pace when she spots a woman standing in the middle of a park, guitar in hand, and singing what must have been an original song.

An air of freedom surrounded the blonde musician, as she whipped her head back and forth, her straight blonde strands flying in the air.

There was no doubt that the woman had talent, though it did not sound as if she had been rehearsing for hours prior. More like, she grabbed her guitar that morning and decided to show off her strong vocal skills with out care.

A nostalgic feeling came over the honey blonde, reminiscing how she would play just for fun, before music caused such a strain on her marriage.

Haley sets a ten dollar bill in the small box near the musician, which only held a few dollar bills and spare change.

Once the musician catches sight of Haley, the tempo of her song abruptly shifts and she starts to sing new words, "_When the stars turn blue…_"

A red tint hits Haley's cheeks when hearing the woman sing the first song by her that became a hit.

"Man I love your work," the blonde goshes towards Haley.

"Oh, thank you," Haley smiles kindly at her.

"I'm Holly," The blonde greets .

"Your album is one of my favorites, I have a place on my music shelf reserved for your next one,There will be a next album, right?"

"there should be," Haley nods, "life's just been a little hectic. But how about you, is there any CDs out there from you that I can buy?"

Holly shakes her head with a laugh, "Oh no, I just do this for fun."

"That's really cool, I miss just doing music for fun."

"Well…If you're ever in the mood, I'm always up for a duet." The woman suggests with a grin.

"I'd like that," Haley smiles before walking away from Holly and towards Tree Hill High.

**XOXO**

Peyton stands in her record label, scheduling for a new band to audition for her this friday, right before a solo act whom might be moved for a later date.

The blonde was so focussed on her work, that she did not here the door of her label open and a man walk in.

"Legs," The deep voice greets, scaring Peyton half to death.

"Dude!" she yelled.

"You do realize that you are borderline stalking me, and I can call the cops and have them take you away for a very long time." Peyton scolds.

"Now you _can…_" Ryder agrees, "But why would you want to, then you wouldn't be able to see me every day."

Peyton glares, "I could survive…Now get out before I actually call the cops."

"I can't," Ryder says while walking towards the forest eyed woman.

"Why not?" Peyton counters while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because I haven't asked you out yet." He states smoothly.

"Excuse me?" Peyton questions defensively.

"I'm asking you out on a date," he speaks with a smirk, as if he thought Peyton should b thankful for this opportunity.

The curly haired blonde simply laughs at him, "Yeah…No but thanks for the offer," she responds with a superior tone before walking towards the schedule resting on the table.

"Come on legs," Ryder complains, "Don't tell me you're still pining over that Jake guy."

Peyton freezes in the middle of a note she was writing, "What did you say?" She asks turning back to the dirty blonde.

"Are you still pining over that Jake guy?" He repeats.

"How do you know that name?" She barked.

Ryder merely gave a shrug of the shoulder, "You talk a lot when you're drunk." He admitted.

Peyton shook her head at him before getting back to her work, "What ever," she mutters.

"Is that a yes?" He asks with a raised eye brow.

"No, I'm not." Peyton asserts.

"Then prove it," Ryder challenges, "Go out with me tonight."

"First of all, I don't have to prove _anything_ to you," she corrected, "And I don't want to go out with you."

"Come on legs, you know you want to," Ryder argued with a flirtatious grin.

Peyton gives a role of the eyes before standing in front of him, "Fine," She concedes. "For the simple fact that I am getting really annoyed with you, I'll give you one pity date."

"I'll take it, just give me your number-"

"Huh, yeah right," Peyton interrupts, "I'll meet you here at eight O'clock sharp, if you're a minute late, its over. Got it," she asserts, using her pointer finger.

Ryder gives a mischievous grin before leaning close enough to Peyton's face, that when he spoke, his breath tickled her skin.

"I love a woman in charge," he alludes, before Peyton punches his chest and pushes him out of the record label.

**XOXO**

Mouth walks the familiar halls of the news station when an old friend stops him.

"Mouth," the large man shouts towards the red head, "My hero," he smiles.

"Oh, Hey Steve," Mouth greets.

"Man, everyone praises you now."

A red tint hits the ginger haired man's cheeks, "Really?"

"Oh yeah," Steve assures."You spoke your mind and now you've got your own office, _and_ a hot assistant."

"Well," Mouth starts to speak while opening the door, "Wait…a hot assistant? Really?"

Steve nods his head and points to the woman in front of the filing cabinet.

Once Mouth catches sight of the woman, it feels as if the world stops at his feet.

The sensual brunette turns her head when hearing the door open, and a huge grin hits her face once she spots Mouth McFadden.

"Mouth!" The woman, Gigi, runs to greet him with a hug.

"Wait…You guys know each other?" Steve asked confusedly.

"We were high school lovers," Gigi explains with a shrug of the shoulder, arms still wrapped around the sickly looking Mouth.

"Nice!" Steve cheers, patting his friend on the back in a congratulatory manner.

**XOXO**

Haley and Brooke stand on opposite sides of Haley's kitchen counter, a plate of sliced apples and a side plate of melted caramel sat between them.

"What's up Hales, you seem kind of out of it," Brooke observes while biting off a peace of caramel covered apple.

"Its nothing," Haley starts, "I'm just thinking of my music career, before it became an actual career. I use to just play for fun, and lately, its just not anymore." Haley tries explaining.

Brooke nods her head, understanding where the young mother was coming from.

"I know what you mean," Brooke relates. "That's how I felt about Clothes over Bro's before I gave it up. Now I get to do the thing I fell in love with, designing clothes on my terms."

Haley nods her head, still feeling an insane amount of respect towards her best friend for doing what she did.

"You know," Haley begins, "today I saw a woman playing on the streets, and she had this amazing voice, but she was just singing for fun, nothing more, _just fun_. I wanna feel that way towards my music again."

"Then find a way to feel like that again," Brooke answers logically, "One of your best friends owns a record label, and you're insanely talented. You've got all the resources Hales, just take advantage of them."

Haley smiles at the brunette, "I think I will," she decided. "Thanks Tiger"

"Anytime," Brooke assures.

A comfortable silence rests over the two friends before Haley decides to ask the question that has been on her mind for the passed two weeks.

"So…is there anything you wanna talk about," Haley tries asking casually.

"No," Brooke responds quickly averting her gaze to the pile of sliced apples on the counter.

"Brooke…I read the dedication," Haley informs her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brooke lies, allowing her dark locks to make a curtain between her and the honey blonde.

It was already difficult enough trying to figure out her feelings about heading to New York when she thought about it in her mind, Brooke didn't think she could actually speak her words out loud.

"Brooke…" Haley starts calmly, "Talk to me, I know something happened, just tell me what."

Brooke lets out a breath she hadn't known she was holding before turning to her close friend, looking her in the eyes.

"He wants me to meet him in New York, tomorrow." Brooke admits, it feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders when she spoke it out loud.

Haley gives the girl a questioning look, not understanding why this invitation was causing the designer so much stress.

Realizing Haley's confusion, Brooke rushes to explain the situation.

"Before he first left, he told me something…" Brooke bites on her bottom lip, not knowing how to articulate her thoughts.

"Oh my God, he told you how he was feeling?" Haley asks in amazement, not expecting Lucas to actually do it.

Brook's hazel orbs widen at Haley's comment, "He told you?" She questions.

"Yeah…well not really. He was trying to pass it off as if it was some idea for a new novel or something," Haley waves the explanation off.

"But I didn't expect him to actually admit his feelings. So tell me, what happened?"

"What do you think happened," Brooke answers exasperatedly, "We got in a fight, and I ran out as quickly as I could. But a few days later, he sent me this note and ticket, asking me to meet him in New York. And at first I wasn't gonna go, but then I read that beautiful dedication, and I got all confused."

Brooke presses her elbows against the counter, and runs her hands through her deep hazel nut hair, "Help me Hales," she whines.

"I want to, but I don't know how." Haley admits.

"What do you think you should do?"

"I don't know. I mean a part of me _really_ wants to go, like _really wants to go_."

"Okay…" Haley gives a small laugh, 'Then what's stopping you?"

"The truth," Brooke answers pitta fully. "I mean that dedication was beautiful and all, but they are only pretty words, and taking account our history…Even thinking of starting a new relationship with Lucas is just wrong."

Haley nods, trying her hardest to look at the situation objectively.

"Well yeah…If you take in account your past, you guys were never able to make it really last."

Haley's words felt like a punch in the gut to Brooke, sure she knew that it was the truth, but hearing some one else tell you that, just added a whole new level of pain to the fact.

"But!" Haley presses "You've also gotta take in the here and now. And if we do that, I know for a fact that Luke is completely obsessed with you."

Brooke feels the rush of heat coloring her cheeks at Haley's words.

"But how about you?" Haley asks the designer. "Do you have any remaining feelings towards him?"

It felt as if an unending silence stretched between the two women before Brooke finally answers, "I don't think my feelings ever went away," Brooke admits in a whisper.

"Then go after him," Haley practically commands. "Brooke, if there's even a chance that you are still in love with him, then go after him and fight. Fight for the relationship you never let go of, for the guy who could quite possibly be the one." Haley enjoins.

"And don't let fear stop you."

Brooke looks back up at her close friend, knowing the words she spoke were true, but a part of her still to afraid to act upon them.

**XOXO**

Mouth and Gigi walk down the halls of the News station, catching up with one another.

"…So, my _girlfriend_ moved back here, and I decided that I'll move back to…for my…_girlfriend_," Mouth told the attractive college student, emphasizing the word "_girlfriend_" each time he spoke it.

Gigi grabs the red head's bicep, squeezing it. "Wow…You are so much more muscular than you were in high school." Gigi comments.

"Well, my _girlfriend_ is kind of a health freak, so I keep in shape for my _girlfriend_."

Gigi nods her head idly, barely noticing what he spoke.

"So," Mouth starts to ask, "What have you been up to?"

"Well," the assistant flips her long brunette hair behind her shoulder, "I'm in college, taking journalism classes…Having _a lot _ of sex."

An intense red heat colors Mouth's cheeks, "Really?" He chokes out.

"Yeah," the assistant answers casually.

"Hey, you wanna know something really weird?" Gigi asks.

"What?"

"I was just thinking of you."

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah, the other day I was walking to class and I thought, _I should have had sex with Mouth._..Isn't that strange?" She giggles, before hugging the ginger haired man.

"I've missed you so much," she tells him.

"Yeah…me too," he replies, pulling himself away from the girl and in to the studio room.

"I did mention I had a _girlfriend_, right?" Mouth asks nervously.

Gigi just nods, "Yeah, so do I…_sometimes_" At that, she walks away with a stride, leaving Mouth to stare after her.

**XOXO**

Peyton stands in front of her record label, wearing a pair of high waisted jeans and a layered tank top.

The blonde wasn't surprised when Ryder road up to her, two minutes late, in a black motorcycle.

The dirty blonde takes off the helmet from his head and gives the blonde a lopsided grin, "Hey there legs," he greets.

"You are such a cliché," Peyton spoke in a matter of fact tone, "A motorcycle? Really?"

"What? It's cheep and a quick way to get around?"

"And you must be use to quick and easy things," Peyton mutters, before taking the helmet from his hand and adjusting in to the seat behind him.

"You know legs, if you stopped judging so much, you might actually have a little fun," he jeered.

Before Peyton had a chance to counter his remark, he had started speeding forward.

**XOXO**

The two blonde's park out side of a closed and locked up workout gym.

After turning off the engine, Ryder climbs off the bike, waiting for Peyton to do the same.

Though, she remained plastered to her seat.

"What are we doing here?" She commanded in a hushed tone.

"On a date?" Ryder responds in a sarcastic tone, "You'd think if you are the head of a music label, that you'd have a better memory," he shakes his head.

"I'm not joking around," Peyton almost shouts, "We are not going in there, _thats breaking and entering_." she hisses.

"Remember how I told you to be less judgey, and more fun? This is why I told you."

"I am not going in there, by a first date I meant go to dinner or something. _not_ commit a felony."

"Oh, just get your panties out of a bunch granny Peyton," he teases, "And just so you know, breaking and entering isn't a felony. So stop freaking out and come on." He nudges his head towards the door before walking away, expecting Peyton to follow him.

Peyton looks to either side of her before grudgingly following the dirty blonde.

**XOXO**

It was nearing the tenth and final day of Lucas's book tour, in a few hours he would be heading to New York, and find out weather or not Brooke will except his offer.

There was still a good amount of people lined up to get the signature of the talented author.

It had almost become like a routine.

_Say hello, thank the person or persons and syne the book._

Lucas had done the same thing over and over again for the passed ten days, only having a few hours in between each stop to sleep or bathe.

In all honesty, the blonde was exhausted, the days just kept getting longer and longer.

Though, the blonde had a nagging suspicion that it wasn't being on the road that exhausted him so much. It was the fact that every day that passed, it was a day closer to heading back to New York.

A day closer to either feeling the happiest he has ever felt, or the most heart broken.

In truth, the thought of New York terrified the young author.

If Brooke did meet him there, there was still the chance that she wanted to tell him that they shouldn't be together, but if she didn't show up, Lucas would not only be completely heartbroken, but he would also be losing his best friend.

Lucas shakes the thoughts from his mind, convincing his self for what seemed the hundredth time, that it was better to make his feelings known than keep them bottled up inside.

Lucas takes his novel from the hands of what seemed to be a high school student.

"Hi," Lucas greets, the same way he has greeted everyone else in every other line, in every other city, in every other state.

"Hi," the girl responds, a bit star struck meeting the young author, unbelieving that he was really there.

"Who can I make this out to?" He asks

"Britney…" the girl giggles, watching him syne is loopy signature in to her copy of the valued novel.

"Me and my friends love your books," she tells him. "And we've been trying to guess who _The Comet_ is about, and we're all rooting for Brooke, we've always been on team Brucas," she laughs.

"Brucas?" the young author asks.

"Yeah…like Brook plus Lucas equals Brucas." She explains.

"And Peyton plus Lucas equals Pucas," Britney continues.

Lucas laughs at the girl's enthusiasm, "It's nice to hear that you and your friend's are so curious, but I'm not even sure if the girl I wrote it about knows its about her, so how about I tell her before announcing it?" He suggests with a grin.

"Kay Kay," the girl giggles with a blush coloring her cheeks and heart pounding from the pro longed conversation with the incredibly attractive author.

**XOXO**

"I swear to god if I get arrested-" Peyton starts before Ryder holds out a hand in front of her face, to silence the blonde.

"Babe, chill, I told ya, I know a guy who works here, we won't get in _trouble_" He mocks with a tone of voice that makes it sound as if he is speaking with a child.

Peyton glares at him, "My name is _not_ babe, or _legs _ or what ever other cute little nick name you give to random girls, its Peyton. Now say it with me, Pey-ton" She speaks her name as if she was talking to a toddler who was just beginning to speak names.

"Fine, _pey-ton_," he mocks the woman, "Hurry up will ya."

"Why? Where are we even going?"

"Peyton, how about you stop asking so many questions and just enjoy the journey." He asks her.

"Now, tell me, what do you do for fun instead of complaining."

Peyton glares at the dirty blonde, "I'll tell you what I don't like doing, breaking in to gyms in the middle of the night!" she hisses venomously.

"Really? A personal hobby for me?" Ryder counter sarcastically with a smirk.

A scowl finds its way to Peyton's features, but before she could snap at him, Ryder points to a door, "And there's our destination."

**XOXO**

The two blondes walk through the door which Ryder had pointed out minutes ago, and find themselves in a pool area.

The pool was lit up with the lights that are meant for the water aerobics class, and to the left of the pool sat a small table set with a meal for two.

The scenery taking the breath from Peyton.

Her forest greens widened in shock, she looks towards Ryder, speechless.

"I told ya I know a guy," he shrugs, making his way to the table.

Peyton hurries after him and takes the seat opposite the boy, "But why did you make it seem as if we were breaking in?" She asks.

a pixilated glint appears in the boys stormy grey skies, "Because its cute watching you squirm, and making you let loose for a little."

"Your an ass," she concludes.

"An ass your on a date with," he winks, holding out a box of bread sticks.

"Breadstick?"

Peyton laughs, and takes one from the box.

**XOXO**

Brooke stands in the middle of her room, staring at the suitcase she had packed and unpacked a hundred times in the last week.

that same unsureness yet residing in her thoughts, she couldn't make up a decision on weather or not to go to New York and meet him that night, or just stay in Tree Hill, safe from the emotional tornado that was sure to ensue.

But then, the conversation Brooke had with Haley earlier that day popped in to her mind.

_fight for the relationship you never let go of_.

And in a flash, Brooke was throwing random articles of clothing in to a duffal bag and grabbing her purse before racing to the airport, trying to make the flight.

**XOXO**

Lucas sat in his hotel sweet.

It was nearing eleven O'clock at night when he first got in, and now the clock read twelve thirty in the morning,, though Lucas was not sleepy in the least.

He had let the worker at the desk know that he was expecting some one named Brooke Davis to meet him in an hour or so.

However, the brunette never showed, and Lucas sat depressed in his hotel room.

He hadn't expected it to hurt this badly if she didn't show, but the rejection was one of the most painful things he has ever felt, and then some.

Lucas tries imagining his life back in Tree Hill, a life with out Brooke Davis.

It hurt to much to think of.

Brooke Davis was like a thief in the night, one second she is just a close friend of Lucas and the next, she is the biggest part of his world.

So how could it be his world with out her?

Lucas decides that taking a shower might clear his mind from all these self pitying thoughts, but before he could get up, Lucas hears a knock at the door.

Suddenly, a surge of hope courses through him, no matter how hard he tries not being hopeful.

There is a possibility that it wasn't even her.

However, Lucas's logical side flew more and more out of the window every step he got to the door.

Taking a deep breath, he opens the door and finds the very person who has been invading each and every thought he had for the passed two weeks.

"Hey," he breathes.

"Hey," she greets back with that stunning dimpled smile of hers.

**XOXO**

"You came?" He asks, still unable to believe that the angelic beauty before him was truly there.

"My flight was delayed," she informs him, still standing in the hall.

Once Lucas takes sight of the duffel bag slung across her shoulder, he quickly moves aside, so to allow her access in to the room. Also taking the bag from her.

She thanks him as she hands over the large bag.

Brooke glances around the one bedded hotel room, it obvious that Lucas himself had just recently gotten in, due to the fact that his suitcase was still packed up neatly.

"Sit down," Lucas gestures towards the couch in the middle of the large hotel room.

Brooke nods her head as she does as suggested, Lucas taking a seat besides her.

An uncomfortable silence spreads through the air while the two friends sit there.

"This is a lot more awkward then I thought It'd be," Brooke confesses with a nervous laugh.

"It doesn't have to be," Lucas quarried.

Another awkward feeling swallowed the silence, and both Brooke and Lucas start to speak in the same instant.

"You go ahead," Lucas voiced

"No…You go ahead," Brooke stammers, averting her gaze.

Lucas takes a breath before speaking, "Brooke, I meant every word I wrote in that dedication. The whole novel, it was about you."

"that's sweet Luke, but I don't think it justifies what you _think_ you feel for me. I mean they're just pretty words, and you've written them about Peyton to, in your _first_ book."

Lucas glares, "Brooke, first, I don't _think_ what I feel for you, I _know_ what I feel. And I would have told you sooner, but then I found out about Quentin and…"

"It didn't really seem important any more." Brooke concludes.

"No!" Lucas snaps, "That's _not_ what I was going to say. I was just going to say that, I was afraid to tell you, because if I did, and you rejected me, then I wouldn't have you when I _really needed_ you."

"I would have still been there for you," Brooke argues.

"Like you were this week?" he counters, causing a blush to hit the brunette's cheeks.

"That goes both ways Luke, I didn't get any missed calls or voice mails from you either."

Lucas stands now, "Yeah? Maybe because I already made the first move with the book, and the note, and the ticket. Maybe I wanted to see if you were actually interested in me again before I humiliated myself!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Brooke now starts to yell as well, "_Making a move_! We're not in high school Luke!"

"I know that," he mumbled.

"then stop acting like it," Brooke reprimands, still seated on the couch.

Lucas casts his eyes to the floor, apologizing for his behavior.

Another silence came over the two, before Lucas Broke it.

"Brooke…Tell me something."

"What?" Brooke questions with a kinked eye brow.

"Why did you break up with me senior year?"

"Luke," Brooke speaks in a whisper.

"Because I know for a fact it wasn't because of Peyton, I didn't even start liking her again until I was sure there was no hope for us to ever become a couple again any time soon….so tell me, why?"

"Lucas, I really don't want to get in this right now, its to late?" She tries to say, but Lucas wouldn't allow any such thing.

"Brooke, please," he pleads, now kneeling in front of her, his eyes locked on hers, not allowing her to look away.

"Was it because I didn't tell you about that stupid kiss in the library, which by the way didn't last for three seconds, or…or was it because I was to needy, to dependent on you being there, that I stopped showing you how much you meant to me." he stutters.

"Because Brooke if that is the case, I never meant to ignore you, I just didn't know how to show you how I felt..." Lucas speaks timidly.

Brooke shakes her head sadly at him, placing a hand on his cheek, "No Luke, that wasn't the only reason, there was a lot more," she tries explaining.

"Then _what_," he pleads, needing for a response, setting his right hand over her dainty hand that cupped his cheek.

"It doesn't matter," Brooke says while standing from where she sat and walking away from the blonde.

"Yes, _it does_," Lucas argues, stepping closer to her.

"Tell me Brooke, _please_."

A new rush of tears glazes over the brunettes eyes when hearing his voice, so full of sadness and a need for her answer.

"She told me she loved you," Brooke croaks, a lump forming in her throat.

"What?" Lucas questions.

"Peyton…After Nathan and Haley's reception party…she told me that she loved you. And I got scared, and worried that it was happening all over again. And I couldn't let that happen again,, not after how much we've been through together. So I thought if I ended it before you could do that to me again, that it would be easier to deal with…" Brooke stammers through tears and a choking in her throat.

Lucas just stood there dumbfounded, unable to believe what she was speaking.

"How could you do that?" he asks, disbelief coloring his words.

"What?" Brooke blurts out, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I love you…and you broke up with us because of a stupid what if." Lucas tries peacing everything together.

"I love you, and you tore us apart because of what Peyton said!" he fumes. "Peyton!" he was starting to yell.

though, Brooke didn't react, all she heard was "_I love you_"

"This entire time I thought I screwed up, I thought I was being to needy, or to cold, or to stupid to realize that you weren't happy!" Lucas continues to vent loudly.

"But this entire time it was because you were afraid of what ever Peyton said!" Lucas continues to yell.

He is breathing heavily now, staring at the brunette he had never believed he could get back until now, waiting for her reply.

"You mean _loved_," was all she said. "You kept saying _love_, but you mean _loved_" She says, that being the only thing she could truly comprehend at the moment.

Lucas gives the woman an exasperated look, some part of him wanting to laugh at how that was the only thing Brooke picked up on in the entire rant.

the blonde walks close enough to the brunette, so that he could feel the heat radiating from her petite body.

He cups a hand on her cheek, his intense oceans smoldering against her orbs of hazel green.

"No I don't," he informs her confidently.

"I'm still in love with you Brooke Davis, I don't think I ever stopped loving you, not really."

Brooke gives a shutter at the intensity in his ocean blues, and the sound of his words.

Everything she has wanted for the longest time was right there in front of her, saying everything she wished he would.

Brooke wraps her arms around his neck, and presses her lips roughly against his, the first kiss the two have shared in years.

That one kiss held an overflowing amount of longing, lust, and heartache.

Two broken halves, finally coming together to form one beautiful image of love in its purest form.

When the two pull apart, they are both breathing heavily, and gazing intently in to each other's eyes.

Before either can speak a word, Lucas, once more, presses his lips against hers.

Their lips moving perfect against one another, and their tongues dancing with passion.

Lucas wraps his arms tightly against Brooke's small torso, making it so that it is difficult to see where one body ended and the other began.

Pushing the brunette against the wall, he runs hot kisses down her neck. Savoring the feeling of her soft skin against his lips once more, and that familiar vanilla sent that was permanently attached to her skin.

Brooke's legs wrap around the blonde, while she unbuttons his shirt. Needing there to be nothing between them, needing to feel him against her again.

She bites on a spot on his neck, while her hands rome up and down his sculpted chest.

_There is a very thin line that separates reason and Madness, that line being made of Love_

_For love is the epidemy of both madness of the mind and the reason of the heart and soul _

**A/N: So yeah…there's that chapter :D To much? IDK I feel as if The chapter doesn't flow right, no matter how hard I tried making flow? Please let me know how you guys thought it went. And I AM SO SORRY if that Brucas reunion SUCKEDDDDD! I don't know, I really tried making it slightly emotional? But again I don't know**

**I just really hope you guys enjoyed :D**

**But I do have a question for you lovelies, should I find a way to bring Dan in, because he does play a big role in S9 but at the same time, Lucas could just as easily take his place, so please let me know if I should include dan or not? and yes I know he plays a good chunck in S7 as eel, but I was just thinking I could just bring him in that season :S So please let me what you guys thought :D**

**And again, if any one has the time to check out, "Unexpected Interests" THAT WOULD BE AMAZING :D**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter :D**

**All My Love**

**Bree**

**Thank yous**

**tsunamiTides: **YAY! You were my first revuewer :D Thank you so much :DI just love hearing from you :D I am so glad that you thought Brooke's reaction was realistic, and I completely agree, she was already hurt from Lucas twice before, and I promise that this issue will be deblt with in later chapters :D I am glad you liked that Lucas left the ticket, and see where you are coming from when saying that he was a little quick in inviting her. Though, at the same time I didn't want it to drag on.

I would really like to know what you thought of the dedication, and would LOVE it if you had any time when ever if you check out Unexpected Intersts, you always give just helpful input :)

I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter and REALLY want to see what you think

I really hope to hear from you soon :D

Thank you

**Sandygirl: **I am so glad that you were not getting with the really annoying pro longed Brucas reunion :D It means so much that you actually think I am doing them Justice, you are always just the sweetest reviewer :) I just love hearing from you :D

I am also glad that you thought the dedication was well written, I really tried making it mean something :D

I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the Brucas reunion. Hopefully it was believable:D

I really hope to hear from you soon

Thank you :D

**Mrs Kauhn: ** I am glad you liked that I kept in the Quentin mourning, and I think there will still be a bit of that in the next chapter, I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter and the Brucas interaction :D

Please let me know how you truly think :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thank you

**LoVePJandBrucasLover: **First off, I'm sure I've told you this before, but I realy love your user name :D I am so ecstatic that you liked the last chapter, ad I REALLY hope you liked this one as well :D

I really hope to get your honest review on this chapter soon

Thank you

**Crazzielylmeg14: **Hey Meg darling :D

You do not know how it felt reading your review:D I am so ecstatic that you really liked the last chapter! And am glad that the ending came out al right :D I just really hope you liked this chapter just as much, or even more than the last one :D

I really hope to get your honest review soon

Love ya

Thank you

**BrookenLucas4eva03: **LOL Yes, Lucas finally gets the nurse to tell Brooke how he feels :D I really hope you liked the Brucas interaction in the chapter

I would REALLY love to see what you thought :D

Thank you

**Dianehermans: **I am glad you liked the last chapter, and sorry bout the ending :D

I REALY HOPE you liked this chapter :D

BRUCAS REUNION :D

I would love to hear what you thought

Thank you

**LoveFan1123: **YAY I am really glad that you loved the chapter :D I am glad you liked the scene to mourn Quentin, and sorry about missing that one player down portion, but I just couldn't find a natural to put it :S I am happy you liked me adding Jake in to the chapter and making have a realtionship with Nate :D

I plan on making him a pretty big character in the story :D

I really hope you liked the Brucas interaction in this chapter, and that it didn't sen to odd or anything:S

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thank you

**Romanticly Tragic Perfection: **First off, your pen name is just beautiful :D

I am really glad you seemed to like the last chapter :D And yes, I think our little Jamie might be developing a full on crush ;) I hope you liked how Ryder was in this chapter, Peyton is actually tolerable when she isn't pining over Luke :D I am so glad that you thought the dedication was nicely written :D I really hope you liked this chapter as well :D

I hope Brucas in the chapter wasn't to fake or anything :D

I really hope to hear your honest review soon :D

Thank you

**Miss Pretty Girl (Member): **Hey Beautiful :D Just so you know, I wrote member because there is a guest with the same pen name, so hopefully you won't mind :D

well first off…WOW your reviews are always so epicly amazing and wonderful:D You are always A HUGE HELP! I just love hearing from you:D

I am glad you liked the Brucas/Jamie scene at the grave, and how Brooke thought of how amazing of a father will be one day :D With her babies of course;))

I am glad you liked the Nathan/Jake friendship scene, I intend to make Jake a much bigger character in this story…as you know :D

I am also glad that you liked that I aded in Luke's speech from the show, I agree that it was a lovely speech, and I hope you liked how I made his eyes rest on brooke when he started speaking of how no one will take Quentin's place in their hearts (in-between the lines :D)

And I'm glad how you liked Brooke's metaling in Luke's career :D

Seriously that part made me laugh in the show, how the book was suppose to be about Pey Slut, and no one else in the world cared so Lucas's tour was canceled, I think that was a sign that PUCAS sucked :D

I actually want Luke's career to go somewhere :D

Tee Hee :D I hope you liked the Ryder/Peyton, IDK their ship name? date :D I hope it wasn't to cheesy :S

And about Jake and slam ball, I thought he would be a perfect replacement for Owen, sense I don't intend on bringing him back:S I also think this is an easier to integrate Jake in to the main cast again :D

I am glad you are warming up to Josie for now… ;)

And yeah, Jamie will be having his first major crush pretty soon;)

I am glad you seemd to like the ending of the last chapter, and I intend for Lucas to continue to fight for B Davis :D

I am so glad you liked the detection:D I tried so hard to make it hold some emotion, so I'm glad that came across

I REALLY hope you liked this chapter, and please let me know about the ending, like how cheesy or bazarr it was :D

P.S LOL no the little part at the end about regrets was not suppose to be part of _The Comet_ I'll go back and try to make that more obvious:D I am so glad that it was a well written section :D

And YESI LOVE YOUR HONEST REVIEWS:D

Thank you for all the time you put in to your review and the fact you had to re do it:S

I REALLY HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON:D

I love you so much :D

Thank you

**Briana doyon: **I am so glad you seemed to have liked the last chapter :D and of course I look forward to your reviews, you are always so sweet and adorable :D

I really hope to get your thoughts on this chapter soon, please let me know how you thought of the brucas reunion :S

Thank you

**Mickieblue: **YAY I am so glad that you have caught up :D I have really missed your reviews :D

I am SO glad you seemed to have liked the last chapter :D

I really hope to get your thoughts and in put on this chapter, especially on the brucas reunion :D

HOPEFULLY I HEAR FFROM YOU SOON :D

Thank you

**Miss Pretty Girl (Guest): **Hey girly, sorry if thanking you last chapter was confusing, I was confused myself because there are two Miss Pretty Girls now :D so I am sorry if I confused you :D But it means so much that you are reviewing! So thank you :D

I am SO GLAD that you liked the detection :D I tried really hard on it :D

I am also glad you liked the brucas interactions in the last chapter :D

I only can hope that you liked this one as well

Please let me know how the reunion between Brucas felt, if it was bazaar or cheesy or anything :D

Please let me know how you feel :D

Thank you

**Arubagirl0926: **YAY I am so happy you liked the detection :D

I really hope you liked this chapter as well :D I would ove to know what you thought of the brucas reunion, if it was badly written or anything:S

Please let me know how you feel

I early hope to hear from you soon :D

Thank you


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: YAY! I am so happy that most of you lovely people seemed to have liked the last chapter :D And the Brucas reunion :D I absolutely loved hearing what you cuties thought :D So again, please leave me any thoughts or suggestions you have for either this chapter or the story as a whole, I love incorporating whatever you cuties want :D

I really hope you guys will like this chapter, I think it turned out more fluff then any real plot development, but once in a while, a little fluff is nice to have :D The eye of the tornado if you may ;)

I really hope to get your thoughts in the reviews:D

ENJOY!

disclaimer: I do not own OTH nor the characters

Our Forever and Always

Chapter 18:

_If our hearts were never broken, then there's no joy in the mending_

_Snow Patrol "New York"_

_ Two bodies lay tangled in skin and sheets._

_ The woman's head lying perfectly in the space between the man's neck and shoulder, and the man's muscular arms are bound tightly around the small figure besides him._

Warm rays of sunlight seeped through the windows of the hotel room, casting a line of light to heat the smooth, naked back of Brooke Davis.

The brunette opens her eyes reluctantly, having convinced herself that the night before was purely a dream, a wonderful, passionate, vivid dream.

However, her fears were put to rest the second her eyes opened completely.

The first thing she takes sight of is the handsome face of Lucas Scott.

And for an instant, everything froze, and Brooke was stuck in that perfect moment.

The moment where she is enveloped in the strong, safe arms of Lucas, and she simply lies there, staring at his sleeping form.

He seems so at peace, years of dismay and heartache melting from his features, and he looks like that shy, slightly nerdy, boy Brooke had been so infatuated by in high school.

Who knew that the first meeting between the two, in the back of Lucas's old truck, would start a heart wrenchingly painful journey, where they've hurt one another so many times. But also have made each other the happiest either has ever been, even if it lasted only those few months in senior year of high school.

Though, in that perfect instant, it all seemed worth it. If all that pain and confusion was needed to get to where they were now, then so be it.

For the first time in what seemed to be years, Brooke was truly happy, so why should she worry so much about the past, the only thing that mattered is the here and now.

And the here and now was exactly where Brooke liked being.

XOXO

Peyton sat in the kitchen of her apartment, still in the sweat pants and over sized T-shirt she had worn to bed the night before.

Her forest orbs glance over her apartment, it being near completion.

There was yet framed photos and art peaces Peyton plans on embellishing with, but for the most part, it was truly her apartment.

That thought sending a giddy spark to run through her body.

It finally seems as if she was taking hold of her life, and how she wanted to live it.

Her record label was doing quite well, she now rents her very own one bed room apartment, and she was also pleasantly surprised at her date with Ryder Connors the previous night."

The guy may have been an egotistical ass whole for half the date, but the other half, Peyton had fun with him, just laughing with him.

The blonde hadn't remembered the last time she actually laughed with a guy like that.

All her other relationships were either to toxic or to angsty to have even a moment of laughter. The change felt nice.

By the end of that night, Peyton had relented in giving the dirty blonde her number, and the two planned on going out again soon.

Nothing was set in stone or anything, but that is what Peyton liked most, it was a casual kind of thing, exactly what she needed.

After a few moments, the blonde is dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of some one knocking at her door.

When Peyton goes to answer it, she finds one of her closest friends standing on the other side of the door, her son right besides her.

"Hey Hales," Peyton greets with a grin.

XOXO

For the first night in the past two weeks, Lucas Scott had a restful slumber.

Memories of the night's actions acting like a drug.

The vanilla sent of her clouding his thoughts, the feeling of her soft skin pressing against his body, and the sound of that incredibly attractive rasp of hers invading his dreams.

Yes, his dreams were wonderful, but compared nothing to the real thing.

Lucas opens his blue pools slowly to find Brooke gazing at him, the way she use to, the way he never thought she would again.

And a sensation of joy burst through the boy, the sensation that this is exactly where he should be.

And not because every one was telling him he should feel that way, or because he was constantly told they were fated to be, _no_, there was none of that. And Lucas didn't need any of it.

When Lucas is around Brooke, he doesn't need to be told they were made for each other, he already knew that, in fact, he was sure of it.

He had happily excepted the realization that _he was the guy for her, and she the girl for him, _ long ago, and he was thankful every day that it was Brooke.

He was thankful that he was lucky enough to belong with such a kind hearted, intelligent, brave, and beautiful woman.

The pair just lay there, staring in to each others eyes, neither daring to break the absolute perfection of that moment.

Both being to afraid if the silence, was broken that everything would slip through their fingers once more, that this perfect night will become nothing more than a sweet memory.

After a few moments of only gazing at one another, Lucas is the first to dare shatter the silence of the morning.

"Morning," he speaks in a voice that still maintains the rasp of waking up.

"Morning," Brooke smiles up at him, her fingers tracing small circles against his chest.

"How are you?" Lucas asks before delicately taking hold of Brooke's hand, that had been making the circles against his chest, and kissing it lightly.

"If you mean how I feel about last night…I feel good…and a little scared?" she confesses.

Lucas gives a small chuckle, lightly squeezing her small hand, "Me too," he tells her honestly.

A small smile sets in to Brooke's features, "So where do we take it from here?" She asks, not really wanting a serious answer.

"Well…maybe we could order some breakfast?" He suggests with a raised eye brow.

"I think you read my mind." Brooke laughs.

"How about, while you order the breakfast, I could go take a shower?"

Lucas shakes his head pointedly, "I prefer you this way," he explains, running a hand through her soft tendrils of hair.

"That's sweet," Brooke starts with a giggle, "But I would much rather take a nice hot shower before eating."

"Can I join you?" Lucas asks suggestively, a wicked glint appearing in his oceans of blue.

"Now, if you did that, then who's gonna make sure there's food when I get out?" Brooke counters logically, causing the blonde to laugh.

"Fine," Lucas concedes, "I'll make sure you have a nice big breakfast when you get back from your relaxing shower."

"Thank you," Brooke responds with a smirk, but before she could get off the bed to take that shower, Lucas pulls her in for what was meant to be a sweet kiss, but soon becomes rather heated.

"Well, that shower will still be there in a bit," Brooke breathes heavily before locking her lips back to Lucas's.

Lucas makes an agreeing sound against Brooke's mouth, before pulling the brunette underneath him once more.

XOXO

Peyton and Haley sit in Peyton's small living room, Jamie at their feet playing some sort of game on his portable gaming device.

"So," Peyton starts to ask, setting her mug of coffee on the table in front of the couch, "Have you heard from either Brooke or Lucas sense Brooke left on that not so secret rendezvous to New York?"

"Nope," Haley responds, making a popping sound with the last syllable of the word.

"So I've come to two possible conclusions. Either Brooke ran away to never land…_or_-"

Peyton smirks before interrupting the honey blonde, "Or they're having a lot-"

"Riding a lot of rides!" Haley quickly interjects, motioning to her five year old son who could hear every word the two women spoke.

"Oops," a red tint colors Peyton's cheeks, "Well yeah…A lot! of rides. Hell they're probably at six flags." She reasons.

"Awhhh!" Jamie complains. "Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luke are at six flags! With out me!" Jamie very nearly shouts.

"Not fair!" he pouts, crossing his small arms across his chest and stomping to the kitchen angrily.

"Thanks a lot, now he's gonna be complaining about this all day," Haley whines with a laugh.

"Hey!" Peyton defends, " I'm not use to this whole, _careful what you say around children _thing! And its not as if its not true…" Peyton shakes her eyebrows suggestively, causing the honey blonde to laugh.

"And I say, -B deserves it, she's always helping other people get some, its about time she gets some of her own."

"Oh! That's right!" Haley exclaims before looking at her blonde companion, "I wanted to ask you a favor."

Peyton motions for Haley to continue speaking, "As long as its not about getting some,ask away."

"Well…I won't get in to the specifics, but recently, I've been wanting to tap back in to the music aspect of my life, and I was wondering if you minded helping me out…sense you know, you've got a record label and all." Haley starts to spin a lock ofher long hair around her pointer finger nervously, afraid that this would be to big of a favor to ask for.

"Hales!" Peyton cheers, "That's awesome! Course I'll help you!"

"Really?" Haley lets out a breath.

"Yeah," Peyton assures. "Do you have any thing you've been working on lately, that I can look at?""

"Actually yeah, I do…But its back home with all my other music stuff…Do you mind…?"

"No, just let me go get dressed." Peyton responds before pushing herself off the couch and towards her room.

xOXO

Brooke steps out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt belonging to Lucas. Her long hazel nut locks hanging off her shoulders, still dripping slightly.

Before making her presence known, Brooke smiles at the scene before her.

A shirtless Lucas was setting two plates of food, one for Brooke and one for himself.

He being so concentrated on making the food seem appetizing, even if it was just room service, he did not hear the brunette stepping out of the bathroom.

"You know," Brooke starts to speak, startling the blonde, "There is nothing sexier then a man getting breakfast ready, _shirtless_." She informs him, putting a hand to cup the nip of his neck, while the other traces random designs on his bare chest.

"Especially when the guy looks as good as you do shirtless."

Lucas gives her a mischievous grin, "Really?"

"Oh yeah," Brooke responds in a sultry whisper, her lips inches away from Lucas's.

"But before their lips have the chance to meet, her hazel orbs catch sight of a beautiful bouquet of pink and yellow roses.

"Are those for me," she goshes.

Letting out a breath, Lucas turns to see what she is speaking of.

"Unless you know another Brooke Davis," Lucas responds sarcastically, being a bit frustrated from that nearly there kiss from the brunette.

Brooke smacks his chest before picking up the vase of roses, "They're beautiful." She melts.

"Not as beautiful as you," Lucas informs with a grin.

"How cheesy of you," Brooke laughs.

"Its true," Lucas argues, receiving nothing more then a role of the eyes from the brunette.

And in an instant, it seems as if Brooke's entire being is dragged down, she is frowning and looking down at the yet warm breakfast.

"What's up Pretty Girl?" Lucas asks concernedly.

"Nothing, I just remembered that you have to leave," she explains, letting out a disappointed breath.

"So what time does all your book toury stuff start?"

"Well…tomorrow." Lucas answers casually.

Brooke gives him a questioning look, "What?"

"I may have called Lindsay while you were in the shower, and told her that I was feeling to sick to do anything today."

"You didn't?" She speaks disbelievingly.

"Trust me, it was hard, but I finally convinced her that I'd be useless today.""

"Lucas," Brooke scolds, "You can't do that!"

"I just did," Lucas counters with a wicked grin.

"So you better make it worth my while," he shrugs.

A disbelieving grin hits Brooke's features at his rudeness.

"I was kidding," Lucas informs with a chuckle.

"So not funny," she smacks his arm.

"I'm sorry," he laughs, wrapping his arms around her small waist, and pressing their foreheads against each other.

"I was just kidding."

"Yeah, yeah," she mocks before pulling away and heading towards the breakfast, closely followed by a smiling Lucas.

XOXO

Nathan hangs up the phone, stepping in to his living room.

He finds Haley and Peyton sitting near the piano, both heir concentration focussed on a sheet of paper.

"Hey girls," Nathan greets, stepping closer to them.

"Hey you," Haley smiles up at him, "What's up?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with Jake. He invited me to have a practice session with just him, before I practice with the entire team tomorrow." He starts to explain, "And I was wondering if you and Jamie wanted to come and watch, but if your busy…"

"No, that sounds like fun," Haley exclaims before turning to her curly haired friend, "Do you wanna come?"

Peyton shrugs, "I don't have anything else to do today."

"Great, I'll go get Jamie," Haley says before walking towards her son's room.

Nathan's face scrunches up in confusion, "Why isn't he with you guys?"

"Oh, he's still angry that Brooke and Lucas are at Six Flags with out him." Haley answers before leaving the room.

Nathan, feeling more confused than before, turns to Peyton, "Brooke and Lucas are at Six Flags?"

Peyton laughs at him, shaking her head.

XOXO

The four sum make it to the practicing arena, finding that Jake, Josie and Jenny were already there.

"Hey Nate," Jake grins, walking towards them.

"Haley, Peyton," he nods towards the women with a wide smile, "and James."

"So," Jake starts to ask Nathan, "Do you just wanna get started?"

"Yeah," Nathan nods, kissing his wife's forehead before following the brunette.

XOXO

Peyton turns to Haley, a questioning look plastered to her face, "Why is there a box thing around the court?"

"Oh, thats so when the players get hit, they won't fly from the court."

"Oh…" Peyton nods, "I can not believe you are okay with Nate doing this."

"Oh, trust me, if it was up to me I would lock Nathan up and make sure he never ever plays this sport," Haley assures.

"But, he's finally playing basketball again, even if it is a twisted version like this. And it makes him happy. And that's all I want, even if what makes him happy is playing this insane sport." Haley explains, her eyes locked on her husband's figure ahead of them.

"You're pretty strong Haley James-Scott," Peyton smiles at her long time friend.

Haley returning the expression, though both the women look up when hearing a new voice greeting them.

"Hey Jocelyn" Haley grins at the woman.

"Please, call me Josie," the auburn haired woman asks.

"Hey Jenny," Jamie speaks loudly.

"Hi James," The small golden haired girl responds.

"People call me Jamie," he informs with a wide smile.

"Oh, my friends call me J squared junior," she adds with a nod.

Eventually, the three women end up sitting on the stands, chatting, and watching the two men practicing.

While the two children sit a few seats a head of the women, talking animatedly with one another.

XOXO

"So, how long have you and Jake been with each other," Haley asks Josie curiously.

"It was officially a year last friday," she answers with a proud smile, "But we've been friend's for a while before we ever started dating…I knew his ex."

Haley and Peyton nod along.

"But I heard about you and Nate's great love story," she smiles, "That must have been so great, finding the person you are meant to be with in high school."

"Yeah," Haley agrees, her caramel orbs locked on the man she loved so much, "We're pretty lucky."

The women continue on like that, talking with one another, and laughing at retold stories.

XOXO

Brooke and Lucas lay contemptibly on the large king sized bed of the hotel room, both fully dressed, but just enjoying being in one another's embrace.

Brooke looks down at their interlocked hands, and spots that small scar on the man's thumb, the scar he had gotten fishing with his uncle.

"What was your best childhood memory?" She asks quietly, her gaze yet locked on the small scar on his thumb.

"What?" Lucas asks back.

"What was your best childhood memory?" Brooke repeats, now looking up at his handsome face.

Lucas opens his eyes once hearing her repeat the question, and after seeing the seriousness in her eyes, he responds.

"I was six…it was a really tight Christmas that year, all my mom could afford to get us was a small tree, but she still got me this tiny hot wheels car." He starts to tell her.

"But, that Christmas morning, Keith comes in wearing this full on Santa costume," The pair start to laugh at Lucas's recollection of that morning.

"And he has this big old sack slung over his shoulder…and when he opens it, there was two wrapped boxes with my mom's name and mine on them."

"What were inside them?" Brooke asks enthusiastically .

Lucas, smiling at her excitement, continues on with the story, "He got my mom a locket and he got me my first ever, _official _basketball…and that night, he took me and my mom to the river court to show me how to play, and that's when I fell in love with the sport."

"That's so awesome," Brooke breathes, "Keith really was an amazing father for you, huh?"

Lucas gives a sad smile, "Yeah, the best."

A silence rests over the pair, memories of Keith clouding both their thoughts.

"So how about you," Lucas asks, breaking the silence.

Brooke kinks an eye brow at him, "How about me what?" she asks.

"What is your best memory?"

Brooke shifts slightly at his question, biting on her bottom lip, thinking of a honest response.

"middle school graduation," she tells him after a moment has passed.

"You remember how before everyone got their diplomas, they gave out those awards for like unacademic stuff, but only like three people got them."

Lucas nods.

"Well, I got the one for a model leader, and I was so excited…My parents sent me this check so I could buy a new dress and everything, and Hester, _my made_…or it might have been Maria?" Brooke thinks out loud, but ends up just waving it off, "Whatever her name was, she did my hair up and I got to wear this pretty sparkly head band," Brooke reminisces fondly.

"And when they called my name, I got to stand up in front of _all _ of these people, who were clapping for _me_!…It felt amazing."

Lucas stares at her as she spoke, "I remember that night, you were wearing a red dress, and you blew a kiss to the crowd."

Brooke laughs, "Yeah, that was the first time I felt as if I did something right," she explains. "And after words, me and Hester, _or Maria_ still not to sure on which one, got some gelato. It was a good night."

Lucas shakes his head at her, his face scrunched up in anger. "I hate that your parents weren't there for you," he digresses.

Brooke casts her gaze down at their interlaced hands, shrugging her shoulders, "What can ya do Luke, its done with, they weren't their for me as a kid, so I've moved on. I've gotten over it, its not like I could stay angry at them forever." She states strongly.

"Besides, I've got you now?" she speaks in an almost questioning tone, unsure if he would really be there for much longer.

Lucas puts a finger underneath her chin, lifting her head so that she was looking in to his eyes.

"Always," he swears in such a strong and passionate voice, that it causes Brooke to shake slightly.

As if magnetic, the two lean in at the same time, sharing a sweet, loving kiss, as if a promise to each other, that no matter what the future holds, they will always be their for each other.

XOXO

Jenny has a grasp on Jamie's hand, while her other hand pinches the tops of the boy's fingers.

"Which one hurt the most?" She asks.

Jamie shakes the top of his pointer finger.

Jenny peers down at the top of his pointer finger, an intense glint in her soft brown eyes, "You are thinking of a dog!" She announces with out a doubt.

Jamie gawks at the blonde in awe, "How did you know that?" he asks.

"Its a magic trick," she winks. "My second mommy showed me."

Jamie gives her a funny look, "You have more than one mommy?" he asks.

the blonde nods her head, "Yeah, my first mom died, and then I got a second one."

"Do you mean that lady who's talking with my mom?" He asks.

The girl giggles a "no."

"That's Josie, she's my friend, not my mom!"

"Oh," Jamie responds, a confused look still invading his features.

"So what's your other mom's name?"

The girl frowns, looking down, "I can't say, whenever I say her name, daddy gets really sad." she tells Jamie.

"She left a while ago," she tries to explain, "But she's coming back! I know she is!"

Jamie nods his head, feeling the sudden shift in emotion.

"I've only got one mom," he informs her.

"But I've got an Aunt Brooke, and she acts like a mommy." He defends.

"She makes me eat all my vegetables and go to sleep at bed time, but its okay, because she gives the best presents, and she always teaches me knew stuff, like how to take a stand for myself."

"That's cool," Jenny smiles, "I wish I had an Aunt Brooke."

"Yeah…she and my Uncle Luke are at Six Flags right now."

XOXO

The pair stand in the airport, in the midst of a sweet lip lock.

However, after a moment, Brooke pulls away from him laughing.

"Okay, we need to stop, like now."

"I don't want to," Lucas argues like a child, kissing her neck.

Brooke laughs at him, "Boyfriend, we have to, or I'm gonna miss my flight."

The moment her words hit his ears, Lucas stops, "I miss hearing that, _boyfriend_." He tells her.

Brooke gives him a loving smile, "I miss saying it."

"You've never called Chase or Owen or any other guy boyfriend before?" He questions with a raised eyebrow.

Brooke shakes her head, "Nope, you are my only Boyfriend," she states.

Lucas gives her a very happy grin, before leaning down for another kiss.

After another moment passes, Brooke is forced to pull away once more.

"I really have to go," she insists with a frown.

"No, you don't." Lucas argues.

"Just stay here, _with me_." He urges.

"I wish I could," she admits, "But you still have that book tour stuff to do, and I can't keep you from that."

"then come with me to all that stuff," he exclaims, as if it was obvious.

Brooke laughs at his enthusiasm, "I wish I could, but I _need_ to get back to my real life, back to an empty store, that I have _no idea_ what do with."

"Brooke, this is real life, and just stop worrying about that stuff, we could figure it out together when the tour is finished."

Brooke shakes her head once more at the boy, "It's my store, I'll figure it out, and when you get back to Tree Hill, after all this is finished, I promise to make it up to you." She leans up for one more quick peck before walking towards the area where they take your ticket.

She gives one lasting glance towards an upset looking Lucas, granting him a blow kiss and wink.

"I love you!" Lucas shouts, loud enough for her to hear, and resulting in quite a few people glancing towards the handsome blonde.

_It has been stated time and time again that a broken heart is the most intense pain a person could feel, that it hurts worse then any physical abuse can._

_So why do we keep giving our hearts away, why do we keep putting our selves out to another, making ourselves so vulnerable and fragile_

_Do we enjoy pain or is it the simple fact that facing that pain is worth it because of all the joy and passion you are granted before your heart is broken_

FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF! So yeah, ALOT OF FLUFF :D but it was a fun little chapter to write :D

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! leave me any thoughts you had on this fluff filled chapter :D I would really love and appreciate any input or ideas you guys have :D

Hopefully you guys enjoyed :D

All My Love

Bree

Thank yous

Davis32: Let me just say, that it is SO AWESOME! hearing from a new reviewer :D I love hearing what you lovelies think :D

I am SO happy you seemed to have liked the chapter :D Sorry if this chapter was a let down :(

Please let me know how you felt about the amount of fluff in this chapter, and anything else you want to say :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thank you:)

Crazzilelylmeg14: Hey beautiful :D I am so glad that you liked there your reunion:D I thought it would turn out awful :S BUT I AM SO GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT:D

and PLEASE UPDATE SOON! LOL:D seriously I am so close to just spamming your inbox until you do :D

I love you to3

Thank you

Sandygirl: YAY I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER :D

I just love your reviews :D

I am so happy you liked their ruenion scene, I was so afraid it would turn out bad, but to hear that it was full of love and BELIEVABLE is just the most amazing feeling :D So thank you for that

I did have fun writing the other story lines of the other characters :D I am so happy you liked the Baley friendship scene, they are my favorite friendship :D

I really hope you liked the fluff in this chapter

I hope to hear from you soon :D

Thank you

Miss Pretty Girl: Hey beautiful :D I am so happy you liked the chapter:D And I am sorry for no Jamie, I promise I'll make it up :) and I think I answered this in a PM but I have not updated Unexpected Interests lately, and I know I said that would be the next story o update but I was so tempted to write this fluff :S But I will try to get back in that story and try to type the fourth chapter :D

I am glad you liked the Naley sweetness, and I agree that he being able to make it anywhere was a bit out of character :S But I just really wanted to add that scene :D

I am glad that you liked how I expressed Brooke's emotion on NY because there is no possible way that she has only one emotion towards the situation :S

I'm glad that you like my adding the other story lines of the other characters, and I like that story for Haley :D

LOL PEYTON RYDER DATE :D

I agree that Mouth and Gigi was odd :S And I'm not sure if I want to delve more in to that relationship, I'll just go with the flow with that relationship, since I haven''t thought to much about it :S

I'm really glad you liked that Brayley friendship, and I agree, they are the perfect example of how best friends should act, you know, like not going after your best friend's boyfriend XD

And I believe that the whole fighting issue was always Brucas's fatal flaw, one of them was always fighting more than the other,, and in the end they both were just exhausted from fighting, and they both ended up with the easier choice, the person who always wanted them :S

LOL it was fun writing the bickering between Peyton and Ryder, I got to point out some of the things I hate about peyton :D And I think you're right that she is more in to him then she is leading on ;) But then again, can't blame her, he is a bit of a player :D well for now;)

I can't wait to expand up on his character :D

I'm glad you liked that mini fan moment with Luke and that girl, it was SO MUCH fun to write :D I mean, come on, there is no possible way people chose Peyton over Brooke like that, I mean so many fans seem to forget nate saying that B was the other HALF of the book

UGH FRUSTRATION XD And I completely agree that there is NO CHEMESTRY BETWEEN PUCAS and they are like creepy insest twins :S Like truly, they have the same hair color, almost the skin tone and their chemistry is non existent, accept for maybe sibling like :P

GOD I HATE PUCAS

And I felt bad for Luk to, the guy had no faith :S

I'm glad you thought the pool scene was cute :D Who knows if Ryder has done it before ;) And I'm glad you noticed how Peyton loosened up a bit at the end :D

YAY BROOKE DECIDED TO GO :D

I didn't mean for it to seem as if she changed her mind at the last minute :D But is bad that I liked making you worry;))

And I was always planning on making Luke find out about the real reason they broke up in high school, and I can not wait to see how you spin it in your story :D

And for now, Brucas seems pretty strong, lets see how long that lasts ;)

I agree that the ending probably should have had more drama in it, but I wasn't sure how to add it, but I'm glad you thought it was cute in all :D

And I'm glad you are both the Miss Pretty Girls because that would SUCK if somebody took your pen name :( but alls good :D

I hope you know how much I love your reviews, they are always so beautifully detailed and insanely helpful :D

I love you so much!

I really hope to get your thoughts on this fluff :D

Thank you

Romanticly Tragic Perfection: I am SO GLAD you seemed to have enjoyed the last chapter :D

YAY for Brooke deciding to go :D I agree that it was good for Luke to find out the real reason of the tragic break up in S4, I mean that is a HUGE whole in their story ANGER DX

I'm glad you thought the Ryder/Peyton date sounded romantic :D I can not wait to expand on his character later on :D

and YES B will be taking in Sam, I think that story line will start next chapter :D

I love their relationship on the show, and I plan on making Sam A WAY bigger character than on the show :DD

I'm glad you liked Gigi's appearance but to be honest, I'm not to sure how far I'm gonna take that story line:S But I don't know, I'll probably do it :S

I REALLY HOPE TO GET YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER:D

I would just love to see what you thought of the fluff :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thank you

Dianehermans: Hey darling:D I'm glad you liked the last chapter with the Brucas interaction :D

And es Lucas knows about Peyton's slutty self doing that to Brooke:P And lets just say, he's not to happy

I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't ALL brucas, but they did have a lot of fluff :D I REALLY HOPE you enjoyed that :D

I would love to hear what you thought

hopefully I hear from you soon

Thank you

BrookenLucas4eva03: YAY i am so glad you liked th last chapter :D

I REALLY hope you enjoyed this one as well, with all the fluff :D

I hope to hear from you soon

Thank you

Mrs Kauhn: YAY I am really happy you liked the Brucas reunion :D And Lucas TOTALLY deserves to be angry at the break up reasoning, right?

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter in all its fluff :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thank you

TsunamiTides: Hey girly :D I am glad you liked that Haley will be keeping her story line :D And I am glad you liked how I wrote Mouth/Milli they were just so innocent and cute :D I am SO happy you liked the dedication, and agree how its reasonable to understand B's doubt, I mean Luke always says the right things, except for the tragic break up in S4, but Brooke needs something more, something stable

And I completely agree that it would WAYYYYY UNREALISTIC off everything was smooth sailing from here on out, since when did Brucas EVER have things easy:S

I promise that the fluff won't last to long, and the actual problems will be coming son:D

I am also happy you liked the reunion :D and that it wasn't to sappy or anything

all my love

and hopefully I hear from you soon

Thank you :D

Briana Doyon: Hey luv :D I just love getting your reviews :DI completely agree with you about the awfulness about the break ups between these two, they have always been my OTP

The first time made me so upset, but the break up in S4 just broke me :( No matter how badly Mark Schawn screwed us Brucas shippers, THEY WILL ALWAYS BE MY OTP :D

I am also glad you seemed to have liked that Baley friendship scene, they were my two female favs to :D

I hope this is soon enough ;D

I really hope to get your thoughts on this chapter soon :D

Thank you


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey Cuties!**

**It is so inspiring to read you guys's AMAZING reviews, and getting all your thoughts on the chapters,That was the most reviews I've gotten for any chapter!**

**Thank you so much for that:D PLEASE KEEP IT UP!**

**And another thank you for all the story and author Alerts and favorites, it means so much :)**

**I also just wanted to quickly give an apology to all you lovelies who review as a guest, Please know that I am so thankful for your helpful reviews, and I hope you guys can leave some sort of name so I can thank you personally:( But if not, please just know that I am SUPER GRATEFUL**

**Well thats a lll I wanted to say for now, individual thank yous at the end :D**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH nor the characters**

**Our Forever and Always**

**Chapter 19:**

_"Life is a journey, not a destination."_

_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Looking through a stack of papers, Brooke stands in her empty boutique, in front of what was once the cashier's desk.

She had gotten in late the previous night, so she was still in a tired haze.

Though, that is not the reason why she feels so out of place.

Ever since she had boarded the plane to leave Lucas behind in New York, and come back to her small home town, Brooke had been drowning in thoughts of the blonde and the relationship they shared, _what ever it is._

Being away from him now, and in the town where they shared the greatest and worst moments of their relationship, causes there to be to much time for Brooke to over analyze the situation she has found her self in, and weather or not it is the right decision, to be with him again.

Though, it is true that Brooke has never doubted the fact that some part of her was still in love with Lucas Scott and will always be, but is that enough to build their relationship upon.

_I love you_, he had screamed those words to her at the airport, and Brooke was sure he meant it,

But if that moment came once more, if Lucas looked down in to her eyes, with those blue oceans that made her melt from the inside out, and he spoke those three little words with those perfect lips, in that husky whisper that he had used when ever he spoke _"I love you" _to Brooke in high school.

that whisper that made it seem as if he was revealing the most sacred treasure he holds. As if the love he felt for Brooke was the greatest and most fragile part of his life, and if he spoke those words to loudly, everything would shatter, just like they had.

If that moment came again, Brooke was not sure if she could speak those words back to him, but not for a lack of feeling.

Each passing moment, it seems clearer and clearer that Brooke may have tried letting Lucas go, but her heart never left him. It was always sure that he was the one it belonged to, no matter the pain Lucas had afflicted on it.

However, no matter how quickly Brooke is realizing how much she is truly in love with Lucas, her doubts never subside.

How could she be sure that they would actually work out the third time around?

is love actually enough to salvage this relationship that Brooke had berried away so long ago.

Brooke's over analyzing is put to a halt once she hears the sonny voice of her assistant granting the designer a "_good morning_"

Brooke returns the wide grin while greeting Millicent with a casual "Morning."

"So…how are you?" Milli asks cautiously, being more than aware of the funk Brooke has been in for the passed week or so.

Brooke offers a genuine smile towards the quiet assistant, slightly flattered by the genuine worry in her warm chocolate orbs.

"I'm good Milli," Brooke assures with a small laugh, all the stress of thoughts of she and Lucas having been melting away.

Milli eyes her boss suspiciously, there was something different about the beautiful fashionista this morning, but Milli could not pin point what it was.

Brooke had the same luscious chestnut locks, same perfect fair skin, same infectious dimpled grin, but there _was_ something different.

And in an instant, Milli realized what it was.

Milli had known Brooke for years, she has seen the brunette frustrated, angry, flustered, and occasionally, genuinely happy.

Yet, standing here now, Milli saw something in Brooke's eyes, an extra glint that Milli has never seen before.

It was more than happiness, it was something much more.

Cocking an eyebrow, Milli blurts out a question, "Did something happen that I don't know about?"

For an instant, Brooke freezes before resuming her work.

"What are you talking about," Brooke tries to ask nonchalantly, her orbs still cast down at the papers.

"I don't know…you just seem different," Milli explains.

"So did something happen?"

Brooke gives a quick shake of the head, "Trust me Milli…I'm fine." Brooke swears, knowing if she had said "_its nothing"_ she would be a dirty liar, Lucas Scott would never be nothing to her.

Still eyeing Brooke suspiciously, Milli nods her head, and starts helping the brunette look through the stack of papers allowing the topic to slip away.

**XOXO**

Peyton sits on the love seat of her record label, sitting across from Ryder.

The two had spent the morning asking one another questions, generated from an application on Peyton's phone, in an attempt to get to know each other better.

Both blonde's were pleasantly surprised to how amusing the game really was, and, even though neither would ever admit it, they enjoyed finding out more about one another in such a casual and easy manner.

Peyton taps on the screen of her smart phone, to move along to the next question.

"Your _full_ name?"

Ryder cringes in the thought of speaking his middle name, "How about middle initials? Does that work?" He asks hopefully.

"No!" Peyton demands, seeming as if she wanted to stump her foot, "Come on, what is it?"

With a disappointed sigh, the grey eyed man covers his mouth with his large hands, and mumbles something incomprehensible.

"Ryder!" Peyton exclaims with an amused chuckle.

"Ryder Amber Connors!" He barks, a glare set in his handsome features.

"Happy!"

Peyton sets her hand in front of her mouth, trying to hide her large grin, but a giggle escapes.

"Amber?" She asks.

"My mom's best friend, she thought I was going to be a girl, but when she realized I have a _penis _it never crossed her mind to change my middle name, so I'm Ryder _Amber _Connors."

Peyton nods her head, but is still laughing at the name, resulting in Ryder becoming more short tempered.

"What's your middle name, if mine's so funny?" He snaps, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Elizabeth," Peyton speaks sweetly, obviously feeling like she won this argument, until she hears the fake snoring come from the dirty blonde.

Peyton glares at him, throwing a nearby pen at the dirty blonde.

"Woah…where am I," Ryder mocks as if he was truly asleep.

"What is wrong with Elizabeth!" Peyton pouts.

"Your middle name might as well be, _I was given the most generic and over used middle name since the middle ages_." He explains.

Peyton shifts her gaze, hiding the hurt in her eyes.

Biting on her bottom lip, she decides on not telling him the true story in why she was given the middle name, _Elizabeth_, too much baggage for their new relationship.

"Lets just move to the next question," Peyton suggests, tapping her finger on the screen once more.

Ryder eyes the woman, wondering what he said wrong.

The two had been teasing each other that entire morning, What was it he said to cause her to look away from him like that.

Ryder decides to not press on the subject, if he has learned anything about Peyton Sawyer in the last two weeks, it was that she will tell you what she wants you to know, when she wants you to know it.

"Favorite color?" Peyton asks, "Mine's red."

Ryder thinks for a moment before answering, "The green of your eyes," in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Awful," Peyton comments, trying to hide the grin spreading against her features. "Favorite drink?"

"Snapple," Ryder answers with out taking a moment to think.

Peyton looks up, smiling, "Me too."

The pair share a short eye lock, enjoying the fact that they had something in common, no matter how small it is.

"Next question…" Peyton starts, "What would you call your passion?"

"Really?" Ryder asks doubtfully, "My passion?"

"Yeah," Peyton defends. "Look!" she shows him the screen of her phone,

"So answer, what is _your_ passion?"

The man gives a huff, blowing a few strands of his hair in the air, "I don't know?" He thinks out loud.

"Lacrosse…I guess? I mean I wouldn't kill to play it, but I'm pretty good." He shrugs, before turning his gaze back towards the curly blonde, "You?"

"Thats easy," Peyton assures, "Music."

Ryder raises an eyebrow, "I didn't know you played an instrument?"

"I don't." Peyton laughs.

"Do you sing?"

Peyton gives a shake of the head, blonde curls flying freely, "I just love music, I love the way it can create emotions, or the way songs from decades ago can be just as relevant now as they were then. It's just…amazing."

Ryder nods his head confusedly, "Yeah…but thats not your _passion_, I mean you're just listening to music, its not like you created it, right?"

Shocked by his words, Peyton stands from her seat, unbelieving that he was being serious.

"You are kidding, right? Because, its not funny."

Staying seated, Ryder raises his hands in defense, "Hey Peyt, I'm not trying to create any issues. I'm just saying, listening to music is a hobby, not a passion."

Peyton gives an exasperated laugh, "You do know where you are standing, right?" Peyton asks, anger building inside of her. "You are standing in my record label, where I am a producer who listens to music, and discovers new musicians, for a _living_."

"Okay, fine," Ryder concedes, "You're right, I'm sorry, now can we just move on to the next question."

Peyton watches as Ryder relaxes back in to his seat, waiting for her to read the following question, but Peyton remains standing, gawking at the boy.

"Sounds a little like your mocking me," she states blankly, receiving an eye role from the grey eyed man.

"I'm sorry legs, I just don't understand how music could be a passion for some one who doesn't play it." He admits.

At first, Peyton doesn't know what to say, she not knowing how to convert her thoughts in to spoken words.

So she takes a deep breath before speaking, "Then you don't understand me."

"Don't be dramatic Peyton." Ryder argues.

Though, Peyton does not back down, shaking her head once more, "I'm serious Ryder. Music is the way I express myself, the way I heal, or describe my emotions. Music is _everything_ to me, it always has been."

Ryder casts his eyes to the floor, feeling guilty for his previously spoken words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that, or…"

"Maybe you should leave," Peyton interjects before turning her back to Ryder and walking away from him, not caring to hear the pathetic apology he had conjured up, and Ryder is left to watch her walk away, regretting his words more, with each step she took.

**XOXO**

Haley James strides into the empty Clothes over Bro's boutique,, Jamie at her side.

Once Haley steps in to the store, she spots her close friend, Brooke Davis, in the midst of working on something Haley couldn't make out.

"Who would have guessed that Brooke Davis would become all work and no play?" the young mother laughs before Brooke's head shoots up at the sudden sound.

"Hey!" Brooke cheers, stepping from the desk, and towards the two.

"Jimmy Jam!" Brooke laughs, kneeling down with her arms spread apart, obviously expecting a hug from the miniature blonde.

However, Jamie leaves his arms crossed against his small chest, and a glare set in his round face.

"You said I'm your favorite man," he pouts accusatorially.

A frown melts in to Brooke's lovely face, confused in why the boy was so upset.

"Of course you are kido," Brooke assures.

"Then why did you not take me to ride ruler coasters with uncle Luke?" He asks in a grumpy demeanor

A red tint heats the woman's cheeks, "What?" Brooke laughs nervously.

"Mama and Peyton told me that you and uncle Luke went to six flags and were riding a lot of stuff with out me!" Jamie explains.

Brooke raises her eye brows in shock, "They did huh?" She questions, cutting a glare towards Haley, whom gave a shrug that made it obvious she does not intend on helping Brooke with the situation.

So, Brooke shifts her glance back to her god son, thinking on the spot for a solution to make up with the boy.

"Well…" she starts, "What your mama and Peyton _don't_ know, is that when we got there, we missed you so much, that I had to come back and see you."

"What about uncle Luke."

"Your uncle has to finish just a couple more days in New York, _but_ when he gets back, we will _all_ go to six flags _together_. Just without your stinky mama or Peyton…_Deal?_" Brooke proposes.

"Really?" Jamie asks, doubt still invading his voice as he spoke, but when he looks up at his aunt, he sees her nodding.

"Okay," he mumbles.

Brooke, noticing the residing disappointment in the boy's voice, quickly offers something else.

"But, how about for the mean time, me and you go buy some ingredients, and cook some cookies at my place?"

A wide grin quickly spreads across Jamie's features, an excited glint sparking his blue oceans, "Really!"

Brooke laughs at the sudden shift of emotion in the boy, and sticks out her smallest finger towards him, "Pinky promise."

Jamie locks his small finger with his aunt's, and shakes them.

"Aww, Lucky!" Haley whines playfully, "Can I come make cookies with you aunt Brooke?"

Brooke turns her head to Haley, and sticks out her tongue, causing Jamie to laugh.

"I think that mean's, _no_, mama."

Haley laughs at her son"s adorableness, "I think your right." Haley informs him.

"How about you go play over there for a bit, I need to talk to your aunt Brooke alone."

Jamie nods his head and does as asked without question.

"Thanks for the help," Brooke mutters while walking towards the desk she was working over, Haley closely following.

"

"What can I say," Haley shrugs, "It was fun watching you squirm."

"Gee," Brooke grumbles, "Thanks?"

Haley gives a shrug of the shoulder, "Anytime tiger, but seriously, how was _Six Flags_"

"Haley," Brooke squeals, a darker blush invading her cheeks.

"What?" Haley defends, "You leave with out telling _anybody_, and the next day, both you and Luke's phone's are turned off,so either that is a miraculous coincidence, _or_…"

"It was fine," Brooke finishes smoothly.

Haley gives her friend a disbelieving gaze, "Just _fine_, really?"

"Okay, okay," Brooke concedes, "It was better than fine, _a lot better_." She admits.

"But, I don't want to talk about it until I'm sure where we stand with each other."

Haley kinks an eye brow, "You guys didn't figure out what you exactly were before you came?"

"No…well yeah…Its complicated." Brooke sums up.

Haley nods her head understandingly, "I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure that you two will work it out and become that sex crazed, lovey-duvey couple you were in high school. Except now, instead of being the stereotypical athlete and head cheerleader, you guys will be the famous writer and Fashionista."

"Thanks," Brooke laughs, "But even if that does happen, we can't be the famous writer and Fashionista, because to be a _Fashionista_, you need to actually have a clothing line, and I do not."

"Well, _now_, you don't, but you will, soon. It's where you belong." Haley speaks with complete confidence.

Brooke grins, "Thank you for your incredibly optimistic views Mrs. Scott."

"Anytime," Haley assures before catching sight of Jamie eyeing a moccasin mischievously.

"James Lucas Scott! I swear to God if you take a step a closer to that thing, I am going to pluck your eye balls out and eat them for dinner."

Haley watches as the boy runs away quickly, shocked at the fact he had been caught.

Haley shifts her gaze to find Brooke smiling at her.

"I sound like a crazy woman don't I?" She asks.

"Yes," Brooke agrees, "But you _also_ sound like a really good mom."

"Thanks," Haley says quickly, biting on her bottom lip, "That's actually why I came over."

A questioning look is set in Brooke's features, so Haley elaborates.

"I mean, I came because I wanted to see you and everything, but I also was hoping to ask you a favor?"

"Of course, just name it and its done." Brooke assures with out a moment having to pass.

"I wouldn't say that quite yet," Haley starts before standing up straight.

"Would you ever be interested in fostering a child?"

Brooke is taken aback, not expecting this to be the question, "Ah, I guess it'll have to depend on the situation, why?"

"Well…do you remember Sam?" Haley asks, "…She's the one who, _stole from you_." Haley adds in a mutter, rubbing the hep of her neck nervously.

"Huh, figures she would get pregnant, she is so young."

"No," Haley interrupts, "She's not pregnant, _she's_ the one who needs fostering."

"But she's so old."

"Well, she's only a junior," Haley argues, "But the thing is, I caught her sleeping in a car a few weeks back, and I went to her foster house, and the woman didn't even notice that Sam was gone, I mean she had like five other kids running around. So I was looking more in-depth with the whole foster care system in Tree Hill, but then everything else just started clogging my life, and I'm afraid to see how much worse things have gotten for her." Haley rapidly explains, trying to fit every detail she could in her speedy response.

"So…can you?"

Brooke lets out a breath, "Haley, I can't take on a teenager right now, I mean with the store, and everything else. I just can't, especially one as difficult as that Sam kid."

"But that's the thing," Haley pipes in, "I don't think she's acting out to get attention, kind of reminds me of another girl I was friends with in high school," Haley connects, giving Brooke a knowing look.

The designer gives a sad shake of the head, "I'm sorry Hales, but, I _can't_, not with everything that's going on."

Haley nods, not surprised in Brooke's answer, "I understand, Its just, when ever I see her, I think of Jamie, and how I would do _anything_ for him, but Sam's got no one doing that for her, but I get it, it's to much to ask for." Haley amended.

"I'll just talk to you later when drop Jamie off," Haley speaks a farewell to both Brooke and Jamie, and leaves Brooke to feel badly of her choice.

**XOXO**

"Lucas stands in the middle of a busy television building, Lindsay at his side, preparing him for his next interview, which will comense in a few minutes.

"Alright," Lindsay starts, "Just remember to give shortish, friendly answers. This interview will be aired nationally, so we want you to be perceived as friendly, but intelligent…" Lindsay falters once she notices Lucas staring at something over her shoulder.

Glaring, Lindsay snaps her fingers in the blondes face, trying to get his full attention.

"Lucas!" She scolds, causing the blonde to be startled. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah," Lucas defends, "Sound smart, but not to smart, and be likable, I got it Linds."

A glare still sculpted in her features, Lindsay places a hand on her hip, "Luke, you've got to take this seriously, this is a big deal. I know things have been a little hectic, but there is only a couple days left, and this is your _career_. Please remember how big of a deal this is."

Lucas gives a roll of the eyes to his editor, while nodding his head, "I know Lindsay, trust me _I know_."

"Good, and another thing…" Though, before Lindsay could finish her sentence, Lucas's phone starts to buzz in his pocket.

Lucas holds up his pointer finger, as a sign for Lindsay to hold her thought, and Lucas answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey big brother," Nathan greets.

"Hey," Lucas responds, a wide smile breaking in to his handsome face.

Getting the clue that this is a person Lucas would like to speak with, she taps his shoulder, to get his attention, and mouths the words, "_Make it short,_" before walking off, to leave the blonde alone.

After watching Lindsay walk away, Lucas continues on with his conversation with his younger brother.

"So how's it going Nate? How's slam ball treating ya."

"Good, our first game is coming up soon. Will you be here for that?" Nathan wonders out loud.

"You mean be there to watch you being slammed on the court with Jake, definitely."

Nathan laughs, "Thanks for the support. So how's the tour going."

"Its going," Lucas answers in a melancholy voice.

"sounds like someone isn't enjoying his book tour?" Nathan interprets.

"Nah, that's not it," Lucas physically shakes his head, even though he knows Nathan can not see him. "It's just, it doesn't feel right being here anymore, I know that sounds weird but…"

"I understand," Nathan interjects, "Trust me, I understand. Back before the accident, I felt wrong spending so much time in practices and games, and not enough with Jamie and Hales, and I really regret it."

"Well I don't want to regret not coming home now, but I also don't want to regret missing this opportunity…I'm just confused I guess."

"Well you've got to decide whats more important to you," Nathan answers logically, "Coming home now, or continuing this book tour for your career."

Lucas squints his eyes in thought, and a frown finds it's self placed in to his face, he had on, as Brooke would put it, "_His sexy broody face."_

However, his thoughts were cut short once Lindsay calls his name, and gives him a sign that obviously meant that the interviewer was ready.

"Hey Nate, I'm gonna have to call back later."

"Cool, talk to you soon, and I hope you figure out what you want to do."

After cutting the line with his brother, Lucas lets out a large sigh, and trudges towards Lindsay.

**XOXO**

Haley steps in to her living room, finding her husband sitting on the couch.

"Hey babe," Nathan smiles while Haley takes a seat besides him.

"Hey," she greets, leaning in for a quick peck hello.

"Where's James?" Nathan asks, taking notice of his wife's distraught demeanor.

"With Brooke, he really missed her." Haley answers.

Nathan bites on his lower lip, realizing why Haley seemed so upset.

"So, how did it go with Brooke?" he asks.

"As well as it could have went," Haley sighs, "She's just not ready to take in a teenager, its to much for her right now."

Nathan nods, wanting to help Haley in some way, "Well we can take care of Sam," he suggests.

Haley gives a small shake of the head, "No, I thought about that, but Jamie has been through so much, and he's still getting over Q's death…its just not a good time for him."

Nathan nods, pulling Haley to his side, and rubs calming circles on her back, "Then you've got to trust that Child Protection Services will find her and take care of her."

"But I _can't_," Haley fumes, "I can't pretend like I don't know how she is being treated, and I can't pretend how alone she sounded when she said she was _no ones_ girl. I mean she deserves a good home, just like every other kid on this planet."

"Hales, you can't save them all," Nathan tries to soothe.

"I'm not trying to save them all, just _her_. Every time I see her, I think of Jamie. I mean what if we, god forbid, end up in some awful accident, and Jamie is left alone."

"He won't be, he'll have Brooke and Lucas, you know, his _God parents_." Nathan argues rationally.

"Okay, in this hypothetical world, Brooke and Lucas are with us in the accident, and we're all gone, and Jamie ends up in some awful foster home, what would you want for him, to just stick it out, or be helped in to a more loving and nurturing foster home."

"Well," Nathan starts, "Since this is a hypothetical situation, then my hypothetical ghost, would point a hypothetical gun at a hypothetically rich family and force them to hypothetically adopt our hypothetically abandoned son."

Haley punches his chest lightly, "You are so _not_ helpful."

Nathan takes her small fist and kisses her knuckles lovingly, "And you are _so _a cute spazz."

"Hah, hah," Haley laughs sarcastically while leaning her chead against his chest.

"Don't worry," Nathan tells her, "Everything will be alright."

The pair's embrace is cut short by the sound of the doorbell.

Nathan stands up to answer the door, shocked by the person he se's on the other side.

"Hello son."

**XOXO**

Brooke stands in the middle of the toppings section of the local grocery store, phone pressed against her ear while Jamie chooses all the toppings he wants to decorate with for the cookies he and his aunt Brooke will bake.

Brooke is listening to Peyton venting about an argument she had with Ryder earlier that day.

"And then he tries to give me some stupid apology, as if I would just forgive him that easily," Peyton finishes.

"I'm sorry Pey Sawyer, I know you haven't been with a guy for a bit, but they can be real jerks when they don't know what they're saying." Brooke tries calming the blonde down.

"I don't even know why I care," Peyton spits, "It's obvious he is just a dumb pretty boy, who's probably dated half the girl's in Tree Hill."

"You care because you _like_ him, _a lot_. and thats okay, to like him."

"But, I don't _want_ to like him." Peyton complains.

Brooke gives a chuckle to her fried's naiveness, "Trust Pey Sawyer, I know how that feels." Brooke relates, the handsome face of a sandy blonde popping in to her mind. "But when it come's to feelings, its _never_ a choice. So all you can do is face the emotions head on, and let them out with out fear."

"That really sucks," Peyton sighs.

"Tell me about it," Brooke agrees.

the two friend's conversation is interrupted by Jamie, asking Brooke how many different colors he can pick out for frosting, and Brooke answering, "As many as you want."

"Who was that?" Peyton asks curiously.

"Jamie," Brooke answers, "Thanks to you and Haley's little Six Flags joke, e was mad at me, so we're gonna bake cookies together."

"Oh man, you've got to make them to my place, I've been killing to break out my kitchen, and I love baking cookies." Peyton pleads.

Brooke laughs, "Sure, me and James will be there in a few, I'll text you when we're outside."

"Great," Peyton cheers, before cutting the line, and getting up to prepare the things needed to bake cookies.

**XOXO**

"What are you doing here?" Nathan questions his father briskly.

"Not even a hello?" Dan asks in his usual devious tone.

Rolling his eyes, Nathan shifts to close the door, but Dan moves quickly, pressing his hand against the wood.

"I'm sorry, its a habit, but I really need to speak to you."

"Sorry dad, I can't honestly say the same." Nathan says without a doubt.

"Nathan, _please_, I'm your father, and all I'm asking is for a few moments of your time, _please_"

Before Nathan could respond, Haley walks up to the door frame, shocked that it was really him.

"Haley," Dan greets with a nod, though Haley doesn't pay him a moment of her attention, and instead turns to her husband, "Why is he here?" She mutters angrily.

Nathan simply shrugs before Dan speaks again.

"I just need to speak to you for a moment," the raven haired man explains.

"Is Jamie here?" He wonders while looking over their shoulders.

"No, he's not," Haley hisses. "And you're lucky he's not, now tell us why you are here and I won't call the cops."

"Can I come in?" Dan asks hopefully.

Grudgingly, both Haley and Nathan move to allow Dan access to their home.

The three sum stand awkwardly in the Scott's living room, a tension that could be cut by a knife, residing in the air.

"Say it Dan, explain to us why you came." Nathan demands harshly.

Taking a deep breath, Dan starts to explain his self, "You know that I was on the donors list for a new heart, and I got called in for the surgery, but an accident occurred, and I didn't make it in time. They gave the heart to some one else."

Nathan remains cold as stone in the outside, but the small part of him that still needed his father's approval, the part that still somehow respected and was grateful to his father, felt bad, and wanted to help.

"That sucks that it happened," Nathan speaks, "But what do you expect for me to say, _poor you, come and live with me until you die,_"

Dan shakes his head, understanding the abrasive manner which Nathan spoke to him with, but it still hurt seeing the hatred in his own son's eyes.

Dan finds himself regretting every decision he has ever made, yet again.

"Nate, I was an awful father, to both you and Lucas, and I understand why you don't want me around your family, but I'm begging you for me to spend time with my grandson before I go, _permanently_. Please, Nathan…"

Nathan gives a strong shake of the head, not wanting to hear his father's pleading.

"You don't deserve to spend time with my son, so just get out." Nathan commands.

Dan, seeing the seriousness in Nathan's eye, doesn't argue, and walks out like a defeated lion.

After Dan's departure, Haley wraps an arm around Nathan's torso, knowing how difficult that must have been for him, and embraces him comfortingly.

**XOXo**

Peyton, Brooke and Jamie stand in Peyton's small kitchen, every visible surface being covered in topper wear, frosting, and or cookie batter.

The three sum not being spared from that observation.

"Aunt Brooke," Jamie calls out, "I finished licking all the spoons, now what can I do."

"Well, little man," Brooke says while grabbing a tray of cookies that have been cooling for the passed half hour, in front of him, "How about you start frosting these cookies."

"Sure," Jamie agrees excitedly, while grabbing the blue and green frosting bottles.

"Oh dude," Peyton starts to ask, "You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" Brooke responds while starting a new batch of cookies.

"When we were eight, and you found out how much money Martha Stewart makes, so you started that business…"

"Oh God," Brooke squeals, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Brookie's Cookies," the two laugh in unison.

"Oh man, the only thing worse than the name, were the actually cookies themselves." Peyton reminisces.

"They were _not _that bad," Brooke argues.

"Ahh, _yes_ they were. And then there was the whole thing with you burning down my house trying to make them."

"No!" Brooke defends, shaking her pointer finger at the blonde, "I made _one_ smoke alarm go ogg, and you're dad _acted_ like I was trying to burn down your house."

"Yeah, yeah," Peyton laughs, the sweet youthful memories clouding her thoughts, the memories prior to puberty screwing everything up, and all she had was a youthful sense of excitement towards everything, even the future.

"He was just worried about us," Peyton explains, while stirring more cookie batter.

"Yeah," Brooke agrees. Remembering how it felt to actually have an adult who worried about her well being, and not the well being of her public image.

Brooke remembers how much she wished Larry Sawyer was her father, so she wouldn't have to be alone.

The brunette's thoughts drifting to Sam Walker, wondering if she had felt the same way once.

And then, Brooke looks up at her God son, his complete concentration focused on the task of frosting the cookies in front of her.

So many people loved him, Jamie was so blessed in having such a strong, stable family who loves him unconditionally.

"Why did Sam not deserve the same?

**XOXO**

Haley leans against the door frame of her kitchen, finding Nathan sitting at the table with eyes scrunched in thought.

A pang hits the honey blonde's heart, she knows how much Nathan must be torn in the inside.

No matter how he tries to act as unbreakable as a statue, Haley knows that seeing his father pleading like that, shook him, and Nathan was fighting the urge to help him.

Haley takes a breath before walking in to the kitchen, taking the seat next to Nathan.

"Sorry to break it to ya Nate, but Luke has already reserved the right to be the broody Scot brother." The young mother teases, in an attempt to make him smile.

Nathan gives a start at the sound of Haley's voice, not having noticed she walking in to the room.

"Hey Hales, you finished working on that new song?" He asks.

"No," Haley shook her head, "I was to distracted."

Haley shifts herself, so she is leaning towards Nathan, "What are you thinking of?" she asks.

Nathan shakes his head, "It's nothing," he tries to say.

"Nate," Haley cautions, "I know you, is it about Dan?"

At the sound of his father's name, "Why would he do that Hales, how could he just come here and beg to see Jamie."

"Because, he thinks he's gonna die, and wants to be at least a good grandfather, before he goes."

Nathan shoots up his head, giving Haley a questioning look, "Do you think we should let me him see Jamie?"

"I don't know," Haley answers truthfully, "All I know is that he is a good person around Jamie, and Jamie really misses him. But, if you don't want to let him see Jamie, I completely understand. Its choice," she assures before leaning in to give her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm gonna make us some hot chocolate."

"Nathan nods absentmindedly, lost in the pros and cons of Dan coming back in to his life.

**XOXO**

Peyton stands in the middle of her kitchen, frosting and bater still rests on every part of her kitchen.

But, Peyton doesn't mind. She in sited that Brooke didn't help clean, and had to practically push the brunette out the door.

Before Peyton had the chance to test try one of the cookies, she hears someone knocking on her door.

"Who is it," She calls while walking towards the door.

"An extremely sorry and sexy man," the voice responds.

Peyton roles her forest orbs before swinging the door open, revealing Ryder standing there, a cardboard box in his hands. "What do you want," she drawls.

"Can I come in?" he asks hopefully.

Without a rep once, Peyton walks away from the yet open door, so Ryder takes the signal and walks in, shutting the door behind him, with his foot.

"Speak," Peyton commands while folding into her self on the couch.

Ryder's eyes scan the small apartment, and notices the mess in the blonde's kitchen.

"What happened? Did like a tornado hit your kitchen?" Ryder questions.

"Not that its any of your business," Peyton points out, "But Brooke and Jamie came over and we made cookies."

"Oh, thats cool…I would really love to meet Jamie, he sounds like a cool kid."

"He is," Peyton informs, before standing once more.

"Now can you just hurry up and tell me what you have to say, because I'm really tired and-"

The grey eyed man sets the cardboard box on Peyton's coffee table, "I got these," he informs her.

"Peyton eyes him curiously before opening the top flaps of the box, and peering what is inside of the box.

She pulls out a few of the, perhaps hundreds of CDs in the box, reading the names out loud.

There are CDs by relevant bands, and bands from decades prior, alternative, and classical rock, and much more.

"I have all these," Peyton informs him with a board tone.

"Good," he starts, "Because they're not for you," he grabs the CDs from her hands and throwing them back in to the box, causing Peyton to give him an odd expression.

"Look, Peyton," he starts to explain, "I'm sort for what I said this morning, but I've never really had a _passion_, so I honestly don't understand the requirements for something to actually be one."

Seeing the scrunch of her features, Ryder continues to elaborate, "I know it sounds stupid, but I mean it…So I thought, if I don't have a _passion_, I might as well try to understand yours. So I went to my buddy, Jackson's, place and faded all the music he owns, and started listening to it."

"And?" Peyton asks hopefully.

"And…It's pretty cool, I wouldn't call it my _passion_, but I can see why its yours."

A wide grin sets itself into Peyton's features, and she cups Ryder's cheeks before leaning up to give him a kiss.

"So…Does this mean I can get a cookie?" He asks playfully.

Peyton laughs before taking his hand, and leading him to her kitchen.

**XOXO**

Instead of going home after dropping Jamie off to Nathan and Haley's, Brooke winds up parked in front of the small diner that she and Luke had gone to all those weeks ago, when he was first offered to go to New York.

Brooke spots Sam sitting in the same booth as she saw her sit in every time Brooke came here.

Brooke slips out of her car, making a mental note that the diner's name was _Hometown Delights, for future reference._

Brooke strides into the diner, and slumps in to the booth in front of Sam.

"Pretty late to be out alone," Brooke says in way of greeting.

"Well I don't have a curfew," Sam answers easily.

"Yeah, neither did I when I was your age," she reminisces, "Back then, it was just me and my parens credit cards."

"Lucky you," Sam drowns, feeling as if the older brunette was showing off her wealth.

"No really," Brooke admits, "It got lonely, sometimes I wished I had someone to talk to."

"Parents are overrated," Sam mutters with her eyes cast down at the table.

"Sometimes," Brooke agrees, "But sometimes they're really nice to have around, if there good parents."

A silence runs between the two brunette's, both lost in thoughts of their lonely upbringing.

"Recently, my mother told me that she never wanted me." Brooke reveals.

"Yeah, well my mom gave me up when I was four, so I guess that was her way of telling me she didn't want me." Sam responds, still not looking at Brooke.

"You know what," Brooke starts to say, "I use to think it was my fault that my mother didn't love me, but I've come to realize that it was never my fault that my mother couldn't love. It was her's for not recognizing how much I loved her, and needed her, it was her fault that she couldn't be a good mother."

"Wise words," Sam mocks.

"Sam, look at me," Brooke demands, and waits until the younger brunette listens.

"What happened to you sucks, but it isn't an excuse for you to be so cold, and rude. Prove it to yourself that you are not your mother, become a better person, become successful without her, so every time she sees your face on a magazine, she can think to her self, _thats the girl I gave away_."

The two girls eyes lock for a moment longer, before Sam averts her eyes to the diner's counter.

"Are you done with the cheesy motivational speech yet?" She asks harshly.

"Yeah, I'm done." Brooke says sullenly.

"But sam," Brooke takes a deep breath before speaking her next sentence, "Look, I've got a spare room at my place, and if you want, you can crash in it. You can just come and go, whenever…So what do you say?"

Sam shakes her head vigorously, shifting her position as if she is about to get up, "I don't need your charity," she asserts, "I can take care of myself."

"Hold it," Brooke takes a hold of the teenager's arm, "I know you can, but you should have to right now."

Sam stops moving, and looks back up in to Brooke's hazel greens, trusting her for some reason she could not explain.

"Okay," she agrees.

**XOXO**

Nathan stands in front of the window of his bed room.

He and Haley had tucked Jamie in to bed an hour or so ago, and now Haley was taking a shower.

All the while, the decision to allow Dan to be apart of Jamie's life, has been going on.

However, Nathan did finally come to a resolve, a resolve that was fair, and right.

The cobalt eyed man dials the number of his father's phone, waiting until he picks up.

"Hello?" Dan answers the phone.

"Dad," Once Dan hear's his youngest son's voice coming from the other line, nothing else around him mattered.

"Nathan?" He asks.

"Its me," Nathan assures, "Look dad, I've been thinking about it, and you were a terrible father to both me and Luke, _but_ you are a good grand father to Jamie, and Jamie cares about you, So…tomorrow, I've got practice, and Haley has to stay after to help tutor some kids…Usual I would ask Lucas or Brooke, but do you mind picking Jamie up from school?"

The phone nearly slips from Dan's grasp when he hear's the offer, "Yes, yes!" he exclaims, I would love to pick him up.

"Good, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Before Nathan can hang up, Dan starts to speak once more.

"…Nathan! Thank you son, it means everything to me."

Hearing him say that, snaps something inside of Nathan, and his reserved exterior breaks, and goes off on his father.

"Listen dad, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because my son deserves to know his grandfather, and Jamie actually wants to know you. So, the second Jamie says he doesn't want you around, you will be cut out my life quicker than the time it takes to pull a trigger."

Before Dan can respond, Nathan cuts the line, and runs a hand through his hair, starting to regret his offer.

**XOXO**

Brooke leads Sam towards the room that had once belonged to Peyton, opening the door to reveal the moderately sized and furnished room.

"This is your room," Brooke informs her.

Sam gawks at the entirety of the room, "This whole room is mine?" She asks, being answered by the nod of the head by Brooke.

"I've never had my own room," the teenager admits.

A ping of sympathy runs through Brooke when she sees the awed expression on Sam's features, by the simplicity of having her own room.

"No boys," Brooke warns, in an attempt to let loose some of the tension in the air.

After a few moments, Brooke leaves Sam to unpack the few things she had brought with her, and walks into her living room.

Though, before Brooke can sit down, she hear's the ring of her doorbell, and she goes to answer it, "Who is it?" She asks before opening the door.

"Me," the familiar voice responds.

Brooke's heart skips a beat, unbelieving that he was truly here, she flings open the door to find Lucas there, hands in his pockets, and smirk on his lips.

"Luke," Brooke cheers, before running in to him, her arms snaking around his neck, "What are you doing here?" She asks while pulling away enough to see his face.

"I don't want to regret anything." He tells her easily.

Taking notice of the confusion still residing in her lovely face, Lucas explains.

"Earlier today, Nate told me that if I didn't want to regret anything, I had to choose the thing that means more to me right now, my career or coming home."

"And you choose home?" Brooke finishes questioningly.

Lucas shook his head, "No, I didn't choose home, I choose you, I choose us, and what we can be." He tells her, taking hold of one of her small hands.

"Brooke, I don't want to ever regret never trying harder with us, like I have before, this time around, I am going to try my hardest because I think we have something real, and I don't want to be forced in letting go of us again."

Brooke finds herself speechless, she never expected for a moment that he would be here with her so soon, but now that he is, Brooke can't help but feel that this was right, that this was where they belonged, _together_, no matter where they were.

Instead of trying to come up with words to describe how she was feeling, Brooke leans up, and kisses him lovingly.

**XOXO**

Looking around her room, Sam could not believe that it was truly hers.

One moment she was asleep in the back seat of a car in shop class, and now she had her own room, in the home of a wealthy celebrity.

Thinking of it now, made the teenager slightly nauseous, it was all to cereal.

Sam walks out of the room for a drink of water, but when she steps out of her room, she finds Brooke in a major lip lock with a good looking blonde man.

Sam coughs, making her presence known.

Once Brooke hears someone else in the room, she pulls away from Lucas, reluctantly.

"Sam," Brooke says nervously, a deep blush coloring her cheeks, and a few top bottoms of her blouse undone.

Lucas cocks an eyebrow, looking from his girlfriend, to the chestnut haired teenager standing awkwardly in front of the spare room, and back at his girlfriend.

"How long was I gone?" He asks dumbfounded.

_Some people wish to live in a perfect moment forever_

_others feel as if they are stuck in one awful moment for the rest of their lives_

_However, that is not what life is about_

_It is not about living in an amazing moment for all of eternity _

_It is about creating those moments every day of your life_

_Nor is life about focussing on one awful memory_

_It is about moving passed those hard times, to get to the moments we want to remember_

_Life is nothing more than a montague of memories, and to create a beautiful images, we must take life head on, we must take on all the opportunities it grants, and take it like a journey, knowing where we will end up, but excited to see how we get there_

**A/N So…yeah I AM SO SOORY FOR THE LATE UPDATE :D but this is a longer chapter :D So yay for that**

**I REALLY hope you liked this chapter, I don't know if the story lines seem confusing or anything, but please tell me what you guys think, I would appreciate ANYTHING you lovelies have to say :D**

**Please know that all your reviews are SO FREAKING HELPFUL getting advice, and input, and wants from you cuties is just the greatest thing :D**

**I love you all so much, and only hope that you guys enjoyed :D**

**All My Love Bree**

**Thank yous**

**Brianna Doyone: **Hey luv :D YAY you were the first to review :)

I am so glad that you liked the chapter, and I completely agree, I wish it had been a brucas endgame, I mean 3 season building up an amazing pairings, then season 4 where we got to see new sides to there dynamic relationship, and SLAM its a Pucas ending :P GOD I HATE MARK SHWAN! I am glad you liked the six flags joke ;)

I really hope you liked this chapter :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon:D

Thank you

**PrincesaKarlita411: **Hey cutie :D I love hearing from a new reviewer, about Jen's second mom, well thats for you to find out isn't it ;)

But if you are like, and love getting spoiled, just PM me and I will spill :D

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter

Hopefully I get your thoughts soon

Thank you :D

**Diane Hermans: **Hey luv :D Thank you so much for checking in on me and I am going to go check out that story right now, and put a review :D And I apology again for my lateness on EVERYTHING My life has been a lot more jam packed than I expected, but I will get more done and send you a copy, I do not want to put a time, because thats when I start feeing pressured and have a mental melt down :S But I promise soon :D

Anyways…I amSO happy you liked the fluff of the last chapter, and sorry about the lack of Brucas, but the next chap will be jam packed ;)

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter

Hope fully I hear from you soon :D

Thank you

**Cheery Tropay Ventural: **Hey cutie :D

It is SO awesome hearing from a new reviewer, I love hearing what you lovelies think :D

I am so glad you like how I am portraying the Bamie relationship :D They are just so cute :D

I hope you liked more of their moments in this chapter, and I intend on keeping that for as ing as this story goes :D

I love Jake to :D He was so great in keeping Peyslut from our beautiful Brucas :D

I promise there will PLENTY of drama coming from him and his relationshipS ;)

I am glad you are enjoying the story, and I'm not sure about making Lucas still angry at Peyton for the break up?

I would love your advice, because I honestly don't have a clue :S

I REALLY hope that you enjoyed this chapter

hopefully I hear from you soon:D

Thank you

**Tusnami Tides (Into Your Gravity): **Hey luv :D

Love the new name, its very nice :D And let me first say, after reading your review, I had to re read the chapter and I TOTALLY see it LOL, didn't mean it though:)

Let's just call that the mid season 6 finally:D

But yes, the story is long from done:D

I am glad you were able to deal with the intense fluff :D But its just so much fun when its brucas fluff :D

I am really glad that you ae enjoying the Ryder/Peyton relationship, for the moment they are getting use to one another, but they will have their fair share of drama :D

And I intend on making the next couple chapters focussing a lot on the friendship between the core five, and Jake ;D So I can not wait to write that,a and to get your thought on that :D

It means so much that you have faith that I will keep it a balance in this story :D So thank you for that :)

I am glad you liked the Six Flags joke ;)

How dare Brucas leave their fave godson? :D

But Jamie seems to have forgiven Brooke, wonder if he'll be that sweet to Luke?

and I swear to you, Peyton's days of being an annoying slut is over, she will not be breaking up ANYONE in this story :D

and IKR SHE IS SUCH A SLUTTY HYPOCRIT ON THE SHOW GOD! I HATE PEYTON SAWYER!

But I'm gonna stop before I go off on a tangent ;)

I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter

Hopefully I hear from you by your new username soon ;)

Thank you

**LovePJandBrucasLover: **Hey cutie :D

I am glad you liked the chapter, it is awesome hearing from you

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter

hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thank you

**Sandygirl: **Sandygirl, let me just say, reading your review truly warmed my heart, you are just the sweetest and kindest person :D

Please do not thank me, its reviews like yours that keep me writing and expressing how I wish the series to have gone :D

I am glad you liked the brucas fluff :D they are just so much fun to write

and it also means SO MUCH that I was able to make you like the other characters as well :D

SO in short, I am SO incredibly happy that you liked the chapter and only hope you will like this chapter and the chapters to come.

hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thank you

**akinka: **I AM SO GLAD you liked the chapter :D it is nice hearing from you

I hope to get your thoughts on this chapter as well :D

hopefully I hear from you soon

Thank you

**Crazzilelylmeg14: **Hey girly :D so here the update :S

Sorry if it wasn't that good,

Sorry for ending the last chapter like that, but i'm kind of not sorry ;)

I love you to doe;) I am glad you liked their little monadic conversations :D It is so much fun writing Brucas fluff, I just love them so much :D

Though, I completely agree that BOTH Brook and Lucas ned some reassurance in there relationship status, and I will definitely be expanding on that in later chapters :D

But I hope you appreciated how Brooke was still doubting her self :D

But anyways, I've updated NOW YOUR TURN CUTIE :D

I serious can't wait to read your next chapter, and am refusing to post ever again for any of my stories UNTIL YOU UPDATE :D

So, there ya go ;)

All My love girly

I hope to get your thoughts on this chapter as eel

hopefully I hear from you soon

Thank you

**Brandini861: **Hey there :D It is SO AWESOME hearing from a new reviewer :D I love getting a new set of eyes letting me know how I can improve the story :D

reading that I was able to write the characters well enough that you are able to imagine it in your mind MEANS EVERYTHING to me :D Seriously, that was my main goal in writing this story, to write a believable alternative OTH S6-9 so I hope it ail continue to be written well enough :D

I am glad you seem to have liked the Brucas fluff :D Thats always so much fun to write :D And I'm not sure of the hope of Jeyton in this story :S But I may be able to write them in a different story if you'd like :D Though, I hope you will still read the story :D

I REALLY hope to get your thoughts on this chapter soon :D

I would love to know what you think

Hopefully I hear from you son

Thank you

**Mrs. Kauhn: ** I am SO happy you were able to enjoy the fluff :D and I agree, between drama angst, and sadness, its always nice to have some cute cheesy chapters too:D

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

Hopefully I hear your thoughts soon

Thank you

**Lovefan1123: **Hey luv, I always LOVE hearing from you :D

I am glad you are excited to know who Jen's other mommy is ;) I would love to hear your thoughts :D

And I am glad you liked the Brucas :D

I promise that I will my hardest to make these chapters as balanced as possible, because they are all great characters in their own rights, and deserve good story lines :D

And I have plenty of drama planned out for all of them that will come soon enough;D

I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter :D

Hopefuly i hear from you soon cutie :D

Thank you

**Biq: **I am SO GLAD that you seemed to have enjoyed the last chapter

Hopefully you liked this chapter as well :D

Hope I hear from you soon

Thank you :D

**Romanticly Tragic Perfection: **I am glad you liked the chapter :D

I love writing Brucas cuteness :D And I am glad you seem to like the unraveling of the Ryder/Peyton relationship. For the moment, I understand it is very superficial and normal, but thats just because they are a new relationship, aI can not wait to write the drama that will ensue soon enough :D And I can not wait to get your thoughts on it :D

and IK Jamie has a bone to pick with Luke still :D

I hope you liked Sam and Brooke's interaction on this chapter, and from this chapter so on, Sam will be playing a major role in the story, and I do not plan on just erasing her from the story,like the writers di don OTH

I REALLY hope you liked this chapter :D

Hopefully I get your thoughts on this chapter soon

Thank you

**Miss Pretty Girl: **Hey lovely :D

I am glad you liked how we got to take a look in how Brooke was feeling that morning. :D

and yes YAY FOR Peyton not being an annoying slut :D

And I am glad you like how I added Luke's thoughts, I agree that in the show, ever since S4 they made him wayyyyyyyyy to wishy wishy, when it was always obvious he belonged with Brooke :D, Damn Mark Shwan :P

I LOVE BRUCAS :D

And LOL I think that si a great Idea for Brucas to take their adorable God son to six flags ;) Maybe when he's older, and they have to give him the sex talk :D

I am glad you like Hales doing her music :D

oooo, no jeyton awkwardness :D Sory but I really want Pey to just quit her passed :P

and yeah, Jamie can hold a grudge ;D

And I'm sorry, I'm not to sure of the hope for Jeyton in this story, but you never know;)

I am glad how you like brucas being so content and happy with one another, and there is always so much to learn about each other, they are just an amazing couple ;D

And yeah, Nicki is dad, I think I mention in the start of chapter 7?

And I guess we'll have to see about the penny relationship:D

and I'm sorry that Brooke had to leave, but I don't think she'll be much help when Jamie pounds on Luke for six flags :D

I am glad you thought Luke screaming I LOVE YOU in the airport was cute :)

I REALLY hope you liked this chapter

I would LOVE TO GET your thought on this chapter ;D

I just love hearing what you think :)

All My love

Thank you

P.S PLEASE UPDATE SOON I loved the last chapter of your story, and I can not wait to get some answers :D

**B: ** I am gal dyou liked the fluff :D

I would REALLY LOVE to hear what you think about this chapter as well

Hpefuly I hear from you soon

Thank you

**Missmiz: **Hey darling :D I AM SO GLAD TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN :D I am so happy you liked the BL fluff :D That is so much fun to write :D

And I am glad you liked the six flags joke :D

I REALLY hoe you liked this chapter as we'll :D

I really hope to hear from you soon :D

Thank you

**arubagirl0926**: YAY I love hearing form you again :D I am glad you liked the last few chapters :D And glad you liked the Braley friendship and the Brucas fluff :D

I REALLY hope t hear from you soon :D

Hopefully you liked this chapter

Thank you

**Wrestlinggamer2912: **I love hearing from you darling :D

I am so glad you liked the chapters, and the BL fluff :D

I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thank you


End file.
